Bad Moon Rising
by Zombie Boy
Summary: Based off of an idea I got from a sketch I did of Shego. Enjoy......
1. Chapter 1

"_I see a bad moon rising_

_I see trouble on the way"_

Creedance Clearwater Revival, Bad Moon Rising.

* * *

Bad Moon Rising, a Kim Possible fanfic by Zombie Boy.

* * *

The soft soles of her boots made almost no sound as Shego headed to the lab that was at the center of the lair that Shego and Drakken shared.

"_I wonder what the blue bozo wants me to do for him _this _time." _Shego thought sourly as she walked past Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the pair of experimental, four armed, armored, Synthodrones that Drakken had cooked up, currently wearing the loudest, most obnoxious, Hawaiian shirts she had ever seen. _"I did not see them, I did not see them, I did not see them, I did not see them......"_

Said Synthodrones belonged to a very small and select group of the good doctors inventions that Shego hadn't pronounced her usual negative opinion on. Amazingly (in her opinion) they were working out very well in their roles of maintenance and general labor.

Their behavior, on the other hand, was puzzling at best and absurd at worst -such as the shirts that they were wearing.

Thankfully, further thoughts of them were firmly put out of her head when she reached the lab doors, and she pressed the 'open' button on the controls. When they hissed open, she arched an eyebrow at the scene that greeted her.

Drakken was seated on a stool in front of a workbench, were there were the usual collections of vials in racks and beakers full of various fluids. In his hands he held a syringe full of a clear liquid, and on the workbench there was an open bottle of rubbing alcohol and an open bag of cotton balls.

"Hey Doc." Shego greeted as she stepped into the lab. "What ya doing? Giving yourself a stupidity vaccination?"

"Ha ha." Drakken said in response to her barb as he injected the contents of the syringe into his arm. "Very funny, Shego."

Shego smirked at him and shrugged. "Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?" she asked. "But, seriously, what do you want?"

Drakken withdrew the needle and grabbed a cotton ball from the open bag. "I've decided to give you a week off." he said as he put it on the dot of blood raising from where he hand injected himself. "Starting now."

_That _took Shego by surprise.

"Really." she said, not keeping the amazement out of her voice. "Why the sudden generosity, Doc?" she asked. "Normally I have to threaten you with bodily harm to get some vacation time out of you."

Drakken smiled at her as he folded his arm to keep the cotton ball in place. "Call it my appreciation for services rendered." he said.

Something about how he said that gave Shego a slight chill, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Alright..." she began, then stopped as something occurred to her. "Waitaminute. What are you up to?" she asked. "You've been muttering on about a plan to get rid of the Princess for the last month or so. You'd better not be thinking about taking her on without me." she added, a warning tone in her voice.

Drakken's smile stayed on his face as he held up his hands in a nonthreatening gesture. "Don't worry Shego, I'm not doing anything of the sort." he explained. "I'm just running some experiments, nothing I need you for."

Shego huffed, but the thought of beach time overrode her paranoia. "Okay."she said. "But if you're trying to pull one over on me...." she held up a fist and plasma flared to life.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Drakken said quickly.

"Good." Shego said before turning on her heel and walking out of the lab.

Drakken waited until the door closed behind her before he let out a sigh of relife and checked the clock.

"Six hours to go." he said to himself as he turned back to the workbench.

* * *

Five hours later, Ron stoppable shivered violently, and not just because he was in the back of an unpressurized, unheated, DC -3. He had no idea _why _they were in the back of the old Gooney Bird, only that it had something to do with a favor owed to he and Kim.

He couldn't care less about their mode of transport, however, and the cold was only partially responsible for his shivering. No, the main cause of his shakes was the _reason_ why he had his butt parked in the back of said DC -3.

The reason for his current predicament was a challenge, sent by Dr Drakken via e-mail and verified by Wade, to come to his lair and try to capture him. Normally, Drakken himself wasn't much of a challenge.

His schemes and Shego on the other hand, were a completely different story.

So when they had gotten the e-mail, which blatantly screamed 'TRAP' in big red letters, Ron had balked at it. The little voice in the back of his head which had kept him from getting smeared into a paste for so long had started screaming that they really shouldn't take this one.

But Kim had been insistent, and so, one application of the puppy dog pout later, he found himself freezing his keister off in an airplane that was old enough to qualify for a nursing home.

"You cold Ron?" Kim shouted over the droning roar of the DC-3's engines.

"I'm fine KP." he hollered back. "Just got the shakes from having a Bueno Nacho withdrawal."

Normally, Ron wouldn't have told his best friend such a bald faced lie, but the last thing he wanted to do was bring up the fact that he was scared, by what he couldn't say. Doing that would have opened up a can of worms that he _really _didn't want to deal with at that particular time or place, or ever, for that matter.

Across from him, Kim looked at her watch and got to her feet. "Time to jump, Ron!" she yelled over the din.

Ron swallowed the lump in his throat and got to his feet.

* * *

The moon hung over the mountains, fat and gleaming like an gold ingot, making the storm front that was coming over the mountains gleam like platinum.

"Merde!" Shego swore and pounded her fist on a panel as she remembered that she'd left her brand new swimsuit behind in the lair. "Now I gotta go back for it..."

Muttering foul curses under her breath in French and Vietnamese, Shego banked the hovercraft around and head back to the lair.

* * *

Dropping down into the lair, Ron's apprehension got worse, for the place was as silent as a tomb.

"Okay." Kim said as she looked around. "This is odd."

"Yeah." agreed Ron. "For like one thing, where is everybody?" he asked. "And why is it so.... _quiet?_" he added with a shiver.

Kim rolled her eyes at his display of nervousness and shook her head. "Ron, quit being such a baby." she said, doing her best to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "I _told _you it was a bad idea to watch those movies."

"Kim, it not those movies!" Ron defended "Something feels _wrong,_ really wrong. Like, beyond mystery meat day at the cafeteria wrong."

Kim sighed and shook her head. _"I knew I should have stopped him from seeing those movies..." _ she thought. _"He's gonna be like this all _night._"_

"Well, since it doesn't look like anyone's here, we should split up." Kim suggested. "It'll make finding Drakken's lab easier."

"KP!" Ron said, struggling to keep the panic out of his voice. "That's the _last_ thing that we should do! Haven't you-" he started, but stopped when Kim gave him the 'lecture look'. "Or you could be right...."

"Good." Kim said. "If you find anything, you know the drill."

Ron nodded shakily and started off down the corridor. _"I hope nothing eats me..." _ he thought nervously.

* * *

Muttering a few of her more estoric curses under her breath, Shego stalked out of the hanger and took a right, heading for her quarters. She'd only gone a hundred yards when she saw a flash of tan and a bond head at a corridor intersection ahead of her.

"What the- Stoppable?" she muttered to herself, then scowled. "I knew it..." she growled as she started to lope down to corridor after him. "Oh, are we ever gonna have a _talk_ when this is over with, _Doc._"

Clamping down on her muttering as she reached the intersection, she peeked around the corner and saw her quarry about twenty five yards ahead. Smiling an unpleasant little smile that promised mayhem, she began to stalk after him.

* * *

"Jackpot." Kim said to herself as she stood in front of the door to Drakken's lab.

She considered calling for Ron, but decided against it. She could handle him easily. Shego would be more of a threat, but if she was here, Kim figured that she would have ran into her by now.

"_Pride goeth before your fall..._" a little voice in the back of her head warned.

"_Oh shut up." _Kim shot back.

Taking a deep breath, Kim thumbed the door open and stepped into the lab. "Okay, Drakken." she announced as she came in "Whatever scheme you're up to, it end's _now._"

"Ahhh... Miss Possible." Drakken said as he faced the shuttered windows of the lab. "On time, as always." he added, toying with something in his hand.

"Give it up, Drakken." Kim said. "Shego isn't here to defend you, and we both know what kind of fighter you are." she added as she tried to figure out why all of the sudden that she had this nagging feeling that something about Drakken wasn't right.

Drakken chuckled darkly at her comment. "Oh, you'd be surprised Possible. You'd be very surprised about what I know of fighting." he said, an accent starting to creep into his voice.

Kim furrowed her brows at the change in his voice. "What's with the New Jersey accent?" she asked.

"I'm from New Jersey, born and raised." Drakken explained. "That clear things up for you?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kim said. "So you gonna come quietly?" she asked, cracking her knuckles.

"You honestly think you're the better fighter?" Drakken asked.

"Duh." Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"Well then, since you think that you're so good and you want to fight, we might as well have some nice scenery to fight by." Drakken answered, and held up the remote he had been toying with, and pressed a button on it.

Kim instantly dropped into a ready position a whirring sound activated, but relaxed when she saw that it was simply the shutters opening and then retracting, revealing the full moon framed in the windows.

"And now to see if my hypothesis is correct..." Drakken said to himself.

Then he began to change.

* * *

Ron was taken completely by surprise when Shego tackled him from behind. He hit the floor with an 'oof' as the air was knocked from his lungs and then before he could react, he found her trying to pin his arms behind his back.

"Alright, sidekick, where is she?" Shego's voice demanded angrily.

"What?" was Rons response, still slightly stunned from the impact with the floor.

Shego growled and flipped him over onto his back, straddling his torso and using the stronger muscles in her legs to keep his arms pinned.

"The Princess!" Shego shouted to his face. "You know, my height, red hair, cheerleader, can be a snippy bitch?" she elaborated.

"Hey!" Ron said, his brow furrowing in anger. "You don't talk about KP that way!"

"Truth hurts, don't it, sidekick?" Shego retorted as she grabbed his collar with one hand. "Now, where. Is. She?" she said, punctuating that statement by igniting her other hand with plasma.

Ron gulped as he eyeballed Shego's plasma lit hand. "I-I don't know where she is..." he said, then looked her square in the eye. "And even if I did, I'd never tell you." he added, steel in his voice.

Shego growled again and ground her molars in frustration. "Okay then..." she ground out "We're going to do this the hard way."

Killing her plasma, Shego used both hands as she wormed her position to a spot further back on his torso. As she did, she couldn't help but notice that there was an _awful _lot of muscle underneath the baggy sweatshirt.

"Hmmmm...." Shego said thoughtfully. "You know, you're awfully muscular for someone who's supposed to be a coward." she commented, feeling around his upper chest.

"It's all the running." Ron quipped, then grimaced. "Hey, stop that!"

"No." Shego answered, then thought for a second. "I wonder....." she said, then reached for Ron's collar.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, his eyes wide. Of all the times for Rufus to have to stay home with a cold......

"Just seeing what's underneath the wrapper." Shego replied, then she ripped his sweatshirt away.

"Hey! I just bought this!" Ron yelped as his shirt was torn away.

Shego stared in wide eyed amazement at the chiseled, runners physique that she had been unwittingly straddling, and gave out a low appreciative whistle.

"_Gorram_..." Shego said, running her hands over Ron's pecs. "No wonder the Princess keeps you around."

Ron went beet red when she said that. "Ah- K-Kim and I aren't like that!" he stuttered.

Shego blinked. She couldn't have _possibly _ have heard that right."What?" she asked. "You're kidding."

Ron shook his head. Shego rolled her eyes.

"She's dumber than I thought." Shego said to herself, then looked back to Ron. "Let me guess, she goes for the pretty boys?"

Sheepishly, Ron nodded.

"Ouch." Shego said consolingly. "That must suck."

"You have no idea." Ron answered. "So, you gonna let me go?" he asked.

Shego smirked. "Oh, _hell _no." she said.

"Oh man..... HEY!" Ron started to groan, then yelped as Shego reached behind her. "BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!" he yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Shego's smirk got deeper as she wormed her hand past his waistband. "Oh, just seeing how you are in the endowment depart- Oh, wow." she said, her eyes going wide. "How do you walk with this thing?"

Ron started to stammer an answer, but was cut off by an unholy howl echoing through the lair.

"What the hell was that?" Shego asked, turning to look in the direction that the howl had came from.

"KP..." Ron said to him self, and then using Shego's distraction to his advantage, he bucked and threw Shego off of him before leaping to his feet and tearing off down the corridor.

"Hey, get back here!" Shego yelled as she scrambled after Ron.

* * *

Kim stared in open mouthed shock and horror at the large, fur covered, _thing_ that Drakken had turned into right before her eyes. The rational part of her would not, _could _not, accept what the irrational part of her mind was telling her:

That somehow, Dr Drakken had figured out a way to turn himself into a werewolf.

The two parts of her brain warred with each other for several seconds as Drakken started to sniff the air, and then another part of her brain, the part of all humans brains, the primeval part, the part that dates back to millions of years in evolutionary history, kicked in and screamed at her to start running and find herself someplace safe to hide, preferably as high up as possible.

Normally Kim ignored this part of her brain, but decided to make an exception in this case and so turned on her heel before sprinting.

The sudden movement caught Drakkens attention, and when he saw his prey streaking away from him, the predator instincts of both human and wolf kicked in and leaped at her.

Kim had enough of a head start along with enough speed to enable her to put enough distance between Drakken and her so that his leap brought him just short of landing on her, but close enough that he was able to grab her right ankle.

Kim yelped as she suddenly crashed face first to the floor and before she could recover she found herself being yanked backwards. Twisting her body, she caught a glimpse of a mouth full of fanged teeth and she kicked at it with her free leg.

Drakken didn't even flinch from the blow as he brought her close. Grabbing her right arm near the shoulder, he stood up to his full height of eight and a half feet as he lifted Kim up to shoulder height. Her eyes went wide as he started to rear back, jaws wide and she kicked him again, this time the adrenaline in her flooding her system and adding extra force to the blow.

This one Drakken noticed, and he snarled as Kim reared her leg back for another blow. But there was no time, as his head lunged forward and he bit down into her abdomen, burying his teeth into her flesh.

* * *

Ron had been running flat out towards the source of the howling. When Kim had started screaming, he had ran faster. When the screams stopped, he'd ran faster than ever thought he'd be capable of.

But..... it hadn't been enough.

Dimly, Ron was aware that he was in the lab, and that whatever had gotten Kim was probably still in there with him, but, he just couldn't _focus_ on it. As a matter of fact, he couldn't focus on anything at all other than what was in front him, which was a human leg, a baggy pant leg still wrapped around it with a duty boot still on it's foot.

Kim's leg, and Kim's boot, to be specific.

* * *

"How.. the.... _hell_.......does...... he......do....all................this...........running?" Shego wheezed as she staggered towards lab door.

She wasn't out of shape, not by a long shot, not when she was easily capable of running seven minute miles. But Ron hadn't been running, he'd been doing sustained _sprinting_. It had taken everything she's had to be able to just keep up with him!

"No one... should......be....able.....to run....like.....that....." panted Shego as she leaned against the door, her lungs burning. "Hey... are you... listening....to me?" she asked Ron, who was standing in the middle of the lab in a daze.

Then she saw the leg lying in front of him, and that's when she began to notice the blood splattered all over the lab, with body parts and organs mixed in for spice.

"Mère de Dieu… " _"Mother of God...."_ Shego whispered as she crossed herself for the first time in years. "What the hell did you do to yourself Drakken?"

Carefully, she began to walk towards Ron, bile rising in her throat as she ran her eyes over the pieces of the Princess- Shego stopped that train of thought dead in it's tracks. It wasn't right, referring to Possible that way. Not now. Not after what had happened.

Looking around again at the carnage spread all over the lab, Shego again wondered just what Drakken had did to himself. And that brought up a second, more important, question. Just where the hell was he?

The lab only had the one entrance, and they sure as hell hadn't ran into him on the way there, and judging by the fact that the windows hadn't been smashed open, he was still in the lab.

Suddenly she didn't feel so safe anymore.

"Hey, sidekick!" Shego said in a low voice. Not getting a response she repeated herself, with the samw result. "Hey, Stoppable!" she said in a somewhat louder voice.

That tactic worked. "What?" Ron asked as he snapped out of his stupor.

"We gotta get out of here!" Shego said as she started scanning the ceiling.

"But, KP-" Ron started to say, but Shego cut him off.

"There's nothing we can do for her!" she said. "And unless you want to end up like her, you'll come with me." she added as a puzzled look came over Ron's face.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked dazedly.

"_Oh great, he's shell shocked."_ Shego thought with exasperation. "Hey, I had nothing to do with this." she said, waving her hand at the carnage. "You think I'd want to be part of something like this? You think I would have helped Drakken do something like this?"

Before Ron could say something in response, there was a loud thump from behind her and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Shego had seen plenty of horror movies growing up, and she knew who had just landed behind her.

"Oh, fuck me." Shego said, her irritation at managing to get into one of the most clichéd horror movie situations clearly evident in her voice.

Then her world exploded into blinding pain as something clamped down on her right shoulder with immense pressure as darkness began to cloud her vision..

* * *

Ron stared in shock as Shego's face contorted into a soundless scream as the... _thing_.... that was dressed in the tattered remains of Drakken's clothes bit down into her shoulder. For a long, terrible instant it paused, then it growled softly and released her.

Blood dripping from it's muzzle, it lifted it's head and looked Ron in the eye, and that's when he realized what Shego had been talking about, and the realization hit him like a hammer blow.

"Y- you killed Kim..." Ron said as he stumbled backwards.

The wolf growled and bared it's fangs, as if to say _"Yes, I did, and now I'm going to kill you."_ but Ron held his ground.

"You're gonna pay, _Drakken._" snarled Ron, and his eyes flashed with blue light.

* * *

Much to Shego's displeasure, her unconsciousness was all too brief as she awoke with fire in her shoulder and the sounds of a battle royal ringing in her ear. Putting a hand to her injured shoulder, she winced as it exploded into even more pain.

"Okay. Shego, bad idea." she said, waiting for the pain to ease as she tried to figure out where all the noise was coming from. "Sounds like Stoppable is still alive." she commented right before Ron and Drakken came flying over a workbench to land right in front of her.

Ron and Drakken scrambled to their feet and faced off for an instant before lunging at each other again, Drakken going for Ron's throat. Ron countered by smashing him in the face, his head snapping to the side at an almost ninety degree angle, which he followed up with a viscous left to the kidneys which drove Drakken back four feet, and he finished the combo with a spin kick that sent the good doctor flying back into a bank of equipment.

Drakken slammed into the equipment and began to jerk and thrash violently as several thousand volts of electricity began to arc through him. This went on for several seconds before the breakers cut out and he slumped to the floor, charred and smoking.

"Is he dead?" Shego asked after she and Ron had watched Drakken's body lie smoking on the floor for several moments.

"He damn well better be." Ron said right before klaxons started sounding. "Oh, what now?" he asked out loud.

"Warning: Generator control systems destroyed. Five minutes until overload." a female computer voice sounded.

"Oh for crying out loud-!" Ron yelled as he turned to Shego. "Where's the quickest way out of here?" he asked.

"My hovercraft!" Shego answered. "Follow me!" she added before turning on her heel and heading out the lab door, Ron right behind her.

As he reached the door, Ron paused for a second and looked behind him at where the pieces of- where Kim lay.

"Forgive me KP." he said softly under his breath. "Goodbye."

His farewells said, Ron sprinted to catch up with Shego.

* * *

The Synthodrones knows informally between Drakken and Shego as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were heading for the lab to check on their master when Shego nearly ran them over when she and Ron came barreling around a corner.

"Where the hell are you two going?" she demanded. "That's the wrong way!"

They both started to pantomime an answer but Shego cut them off after a somewhat distant but powerful explosion rocked the lair.

"Whatever you're looking for, it's gone!" she snapped. "If you want to get out of here alive, follow us!" she added before she and Ron resumed their flight.

Both Synthodrones looked at each other, shrugged, and started running after Shego and Ron. They had been going to the lab to grab Drakken, but if it was gone, they saw no reason to get blown up. Besides, they'd seen their master's lair get destroyed countless times and he'd survived without a scratch. Why should today be any different?

* * *

The explosions were getting more powerful and their frequency was starting to increase, which to Ron's experienced eye meant that the final detonations were starting. Fortunately, they had reached the hanger at this point, and Shego's hover craft was still sitting on it's pad, ready to go.

"GYAAAH! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! _SHIIIIT!"_

Unfortunately, Shego's injured shoulder prevented her from flying it out of there. Ron looked at the controls and Shego rocking back and forth in the pilots seat clutching at her injured shoulder, and he despaired that this _might_ actually be the end of him.

He looked at the controls again and was just desperate enough to consider taking Shego's place at them when fortune smiled upon him and the two Synthodrones took action. Tweedle Dee stepped forwards, grabbed Shego and boldy put her into one of the rear passenger seats while Tweedle Dum took her place at the controls.

"Hey, what are you doing-" Shego started to ask as Tweedle Dee picked her up, but stopped when she saw Tweedle Dum sit down in the pilots seat. "Oh, right, you guys can fly a hovercraft..." she said weakly, the blood loss from her shoulder wound catching up to her.

"You gonna be okay?" Ron asked Shego as Tweedle Dum strapped her in.

Face pale, Shego nodded. "I'm good." she said. "You better get strapped in. This is gonna be a bumpy ride." she added as the engines began to power up.

Ron quickly planted himself in the seat next to Shego as the hovercraft pitched and lifted up off the pad. Strapping himself in, he looked out the windscreen as explosions rattled the hovercraft and it rotated on it's axis towards the hanger bay doors.

Flames started to fill the bay as the nose dropped and the craft surged forwards, shaking violently as the base began to completely come apart. The doors whipped past them and they were clear, the flames and smoke chasing them as they clawed for altitude away from the inferno that had become of the base.

When the shaking stopped and they had leveled out Ron exhaled the breath that he hadn't even realized that he'd been holding, and looked over at Shego, who was strapped into her seat, clutching at her injured shoulder.

"You think he got out?" Ron asked.

Shego startled, jolted out of her own thoughts by Ron's question. "Who Drakken?" she asked, Ron nodding yes. She thought about it for a moment and gave a slight half shrug, wincing slightly at the pain in her shoulder. "I dunno. Probably. He's always managed to survive before."

"Shit." Ron swore and settled back into his seat. "I hope you're wrong." he said.

Shego gave a short bark of a laugh. "I hope so too." she said, getting a surprised look from Ron. "What?" she asked. "He's a monster now. I may be the only thing he's got a friend in this world, but you're crazy if you think I want him walking out and about in the world. You saw what he did to your partner. Imagine if he was in a populated area."

Ron thought about what Shego had said, and it gave the chills. "You're right." he said. "So now what?"

Shego lanced down at her shoulder for second before she spoke. "First, we gotta get as far away from civilization as possible." she stated. "At least for a few days. We're both infected." she added, nodding at the bite marks on her and Ron.

Ron looked down at his arm and realized that he had been bitten, and not even realized it. "Oh, _shit._" he breathed.

Shego nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Oh shit, indeed."

There was silence for several moments as it sank into Ron just how bad their situation was.

"So..." he said, breaking the silence. "Where do you suggest we go? Up north, like in Canada?"

Shego shook her head. "In the Great White North? Hell no. It's too fucking cold up there." she said.

"So where-?"Ron began.

"Caribbean." Shego replied. "There's a couple of deserted atolls that Drakken had set up as emergency bolt holes. Nobody's been there for decades at least." she explained. "Besides, all I got packed is summer weight."

"Well that makes sense." Ron said, leaning back in his seat as a wave of fatigue washed over him.

Shego watched as Ron began to deflate, and sighed softly. _"Poor kid. He's been through hell..."_ she thought and then looked at her shoulder again. _Though I think if I don't want to end up there, I had better get my green ass to a confessional and clean up my act." _she added. _"But before I can do that, I had better batch myself up."_

"Hey, Tweedle Dum," she said, addressing the Synthodrone in the copilots seat "Get the medkit and give me a hand, would ya? I'm gonna need some help."

* * *

In Drakkens lair flames snapped and cracked as smoke and embers billowed into the sky as the rubble burned. But near the edge of the destruction, the flames weren't nearly as intense, there was a clatter as a chunk of concrete went careening down a pile of rubble.

There was a muffled scrapping sound of concrete on concrete, and then there was a small avalanche of debris as the pile shifted. If anyone had been there to witness it, they would have heard muffled growls and grunts coming from within the pile of rubble as it shifted around.

The activity paused for a second, then the entire pile lurched and toppled over in a cascade of concrete dust and noise as Drakken, still transformed, shoved the concrete slab that had sheltered him from the blasts aside and stood up.

Coughing from the smoke and dust, he waved his hand in front of his face to clear the air and growled some unintelligible curses under his breath. As the air cleared his ears twitched as he heard the distant sound of engines, and he looked up to see Shego's hovercraft streaking towards the horizon.

"I'll be seeing you around, Shego." he said as the hovercraft's running lights disappeared behind a mountain. Then he reached down and picked up a canister and what looked like an aluminum briefcase. "In the meantime, I've some _things_ I need to take care of..." he said as he held up the clear canister containing Kim's severed head up to the light. 'Like send a how do you do to my dear old college buddy James..."

His laughter echoed off the mountains as he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

The End?


	2. Chapter 2

"_I see earthquakes and lightnin'_

_I see bad times today"_

* * *

Bad Moon Rising, a Kim Possible fanfic by Zombie Boy.

* * *

Chapter Two.

* * *

Owen Zastava Pitt shifted his grip on Abomination, his heavily (and illegally) modified Saiga 12 gauge, and looked around at his surroundings. He, earl Harbinger, Julie Shackleford, and Holly Newcastle were were sniffing around the former site for a mad scientists lab, now currently a smoldering ruin.

Normally, Monster Hunters International didn't bother with mad scientist- usually, they blew themselves up before they got around to causing the kind of trouble that required their services- but every now and then, one went and did something that got their attention, such as this case.

Normally, when they got involved with your typical mad scientist, it was because he was trying to create an army of undead or doing a Frankenstein. In this case, it was because it was because said mad scientist, a Doctor Drakken, had managed to get some samples of a werewolf.

Definitely A Bad Thing.

So, here they were in the panhandle of Idaho investigating the ruins of Drakkens lair, trying to determine if he had perished in the explosion or not. From what Owen had heard at the briefing, he didn't hold out much hope for that. Drakken had an amazing ability to survive explosions that by all rights should have vaporized him.

Owen watched as Harbinger melted out of the underbrush like a ghost. "You find anything?" he asked MHI's Director of Operations.

Harbinger nodded once and lit up a cigarette. "Yeah." he said. "Two people infiltrated this place. Juveniles, by look of it. One male, one female."

"Did they exfiltrate?" Owen asked as Harbinger took a drag off of his cigarette.

Harbinger shook his head. "Nope. The only tracks I found going out are a werewolf's." he said.

Owen stiffened at the mention of a werewolf. His first encounter with the paranormal had been when his pudgy and tyrannical boss had turned into one and tried to kill him. After emptying his gun into his boss, Owen had stabbed, bashed, hosed him down with a fire extinguisher, and finally ended the fight by pushing his boss out his office window onto a double parked Navigator, followed by his desk.

"Did you figure out where he went?" Owen asked, hoping it wasn't far, so they could deal with said lycanthrope in the daylight rather than at night.

Harbinger grimaced and exhaled a blue cloud of smoke. "The trail ends in a clearing." he said. "From the looks of things, I think there was a helicopter there."

"Shit- wait, what?" Owen started to swear, but the last bit information that Harbinger caught him by surprise. "Are you saying that a transformed werewolf got into a helicopter and flew away?" he asked.

Harbinger nodded again. "You got it one, Pitt." he said, then turned his attention to the ruins. "JULIE!" he yelled. "You find anything?"

"Just a lot of wrecked equipment and burnt rock." Julie answered as she climbed out of the rubble. "Did Owen just suggest that a werewolf got into a helicopter and flew off, or am I hearing things?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so." Harbinger replied with a sigh. "It looks like our good Doctor survived the lab explosion and got away."

"Well, great." was Julie's response. "Now we got to figure out where he could have gotten to before the next full moon."

"If he's got a chopper, he could be anywhere by now." Owen pointed out.

"So we're back to square one." Harbinger replied and took one last drag on his cigarette before dropping the butt on the ground and grinding it out under his heel. "Julie, climb on outta there. I'm calling Skippy for pickup."

"Got it." Julie answered.

As Harbinger got on the radio and called for their helicopter, Owen headed over to the edge of the ruins to help his fiancée climb out of them.

"Thanks, Owen." Julie said as he pulled her up with very little effort.

"You're welcome." Owen replied as he dusted the soot and ash off of her back. "What do you think happened to the two juveniles?" he asked, referring to the tracks that Harbinger had found.

Julie shrugged as she dusted the front of her off. "Dunno. Either the doc got them, or they were caught in the explosion."

Owen nodded and said no more as they headed back to where Harbinger was. There was very little that they could do for the victims of monster attacks as statistically, they were usually very few and far between. About the only thing they could do was kill the monsters themselves and keep them from claiming more innocent people as victims.

What was more pressing however, was the fact that there was now a werewolf out there that could operate machinery, something that even Harbinger, the longest lived and most self controlled werewolf in history, couldn't do.

And that was most troubling indeed.

* * *

Several time zones to the east, however, something completely different was taking place.

"NO!" Shego shouted as she sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat and shaking like a leaf. Panting heavily, she wiped the sweat from her eyes and looked down when she felt something tugging at her skin. _"Merde."_ she swore when she saw the bandages covering the upper right quadrant of her bare chest.

Tentatively, she poked at the lump of bandages and was surprised to discover that it didn't hurt. She felt fine, with no wooziness or numbness from painkillers, so she knew that wasn't the reason why her shoulder didn't hurt.

Gritting her teeth, she pricked at the tape holding the bandages with her fingernail, working a corner loose until she was able to peel away the mass of gauze and was shocked this time to see the skin underneath perfectly healed, as if nothing had happened.

"Well, _shit."_ she swore again, this time in English when she realized that it all wasn't a dream. Ripping the rest of the bandage off, Shego ran a hand through her hair as she considered what to do next.

Glancing over at the clock at her bedside she saw that was a quarter past ten in the morning local time, and decided that the last thing that she wanted to do was stay in bed, so she threw the covers back and swung her legs out of bed.

Standing up, she stretched and noted that for other than a bit of stiffness, her shoulder seemed fine. Rotating her arm a few times to try and work the stiffness out, Shego padded out of her room and headed for the kitchen in search of breakfast, caring not a whit that she was currently clad only in a pair of boyshorts.

Passing by one of the spare bedrooms, she heard a muffled shriek followed by a thump. Igniting her plasma she threw the door open and charged in to find Ron Stoppable lying on the floor in a tangle of bed covers.

"Sidekick?" she asked as she remembered that she had drug Ron along with her because they were both infected.

"Gah- Shego?" Ron yelped as he gaped at her in surprise before looking away, blushing madly.

"What?" Shego asked, glancing down at herself. "You never see a pair of tits before?"

"No-I mean yes, no wait-" Ron started to stammer. "Not like this." Shego merely arched an eyebrow at him.

"You've never looked at pron? You, a teenaged male with access to the internet?" she asked as Ron blushed deep red. "Okay, you have." she said, reading his body language. "You just haven't seen any bare ones in person, have you?"

"No." Ron said in a small voice.

Shego smirked as she looked down at Ron. She was enjoying his discomfort. "Well, I guess today is your lucky day then, isn't it?" she asked.

"Could we _please_ talk about something else?" Ron pleaded, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Shego considered telling him no, but decided to take pity on him and humor him. "Okay." she said. "I was passing by and I heard you yell, and thought I'd make sure you were okay." she explained. "So, are you okay?"

Wordlessly, Ron nodded.

"Well, that's good." Shego said. "By the way, how's the arm?" she asked, pointing to his bandaged limb.

Ron glanced at his arm for a moment. "It's okay, I guess." he said, the emotion draining out of his voice as he was reminded of the events of the night before. "It doesn't seem to be hurting anymore. Why do you ask?"

Shego noted the change in his voice and filed it away for later, her training in child development kicking in. "I'm asking because my wounds are perfectly healed." she said, tapping her upper chest for emphasis.

Ron looked up again, saw her bare chest, blushed and looked away again. "I'll...I'll take your word on it." he said.

Shego rolled her eyes in irritation. "You can look at your own arm, you know." she pointed out. "You don't have to look at my chest."

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Ron said, his blush deepening. Pulling the bandages away, he was surprised to see that the bite wound on his forearm was completely healed. "Huh?" he asked. "How?"

Shego shrugged. "Unless you have some mystical healing ability that I don't know about, I'd say it's that werewolf curse that Drakken infected us with." she said.

"Well, I do have a Mystical Monkey Power, and my sensei told me it could be used to heal, but I don't think it do anything like this...." Ron said as he examined his healed forearm.

"Oh." Shego said. "That's nice to know. Anyways, I think we should start looking for a cure, because if we don't, once a month, things are gonna _suck. _."

Shego grimaced at the inadvertent double entendre as soon as the last part of her statement left her lips and Ron blushed even deeper, if such a thing was possible.

* * *

The hum of the computers mingled with the whir of the colling fans along with the other lab noises into a glorious symphony of noise.

Sighing happily, Drakken leaned back in his chair with a grin and put his hands behind his head. Life, right not, was being good for him. His nemesis was dead his hand and her head was in a stasis unit, her memories perfectly preserved, ready to be bent to his will.

He had a new lab, perfectly hidden beneath seemingly abandoned Kansas farmland and he was the only one who knew where it was.

"Yes, life is good." Drakken said to himself and leaned forward in his chair as a window popped up on his monitor. "Ah, good, good." he said, reading what it told him.

The data on the screen confirmed what he already knew, that Kims head was viable and her memories were intact. Clicking his mouse, he entered a few commands into the system and it began to extract Possibles memories, to be imprinted onto clones later- along with a few 'improvements'- like obeying his commands without question.

"_Unlike Shego.._" he mused, then chuckled mirthlessly. _"Of course, that's what made her so valuable to me, really. Yes men and mindless minions are only good for cannon fodder. Not that I could have told her that- she would have been insufferable...." _

Commands finished, he leaned back in his chair again and pondered Possibles head, and what to do with it.

"Can't just incinerate it..... that'd be... anticlimactic." Drakken mused. "There's gotta be a better way-" he stopped mid-sentence as an idea struck him. "Yesss... that would do perfectly." he said, a look of insane glee in his eyes as he called up his address book.

* * *

Shego had managed to coax Ron into the kitchen, on the condition that she got dressed. There, they found that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum had brewed a pot of coffee for them.

"Is this normal for Synthodrone?" Ron asked as Shego passed him a steaming mug.

"For Synthodrones?" Shego asked as she sat down with her own mug. "No. In those two's case-" she pointed over to the Synthodrones in question, who were doing the Robot in an unoccupied corner of the kitchen "-Yes. They can do general maintance and repair work, along with other stuff."

"No, I meant doing the Robot." Ron clarified.

"Oh." Shego said, and took a sip of her coffee. "No, that's not normal. Normally they do the Funky Chicken. Anyways, you hungry?"

Ron shook his head. "No." he answered. "I kinda lost my appetite since I saw what happened to KP..."

Shego watched as the blond teen trailed off and visibly shuddered as he repressed the memory. "It'll help." she offered.

Ron looked up at her with a questioning look. "Since when are you kind and caring?" he asked. "Normally, you're a psycho bitch-" he stopped as soon as the words left his mouth, shocked at what he had just said and to who.

Shego, for her part, merely arched an eyebrow. "Not the first time I've been called that, but it's been a while in any case." she said. "But to answer your question, yes, normally I _am _a 'psycho bitch', as you so put it, but I can be a decent human being when I want to be."

"So why me?" Ron asked. "I'ms KP's partner. I thought you hated me as much as you hated Kim."

Shego snorted at Rons statement. "Actually, I couldn't care less about you. You were just doing what you were supposed to, covering your friend." she explained. "It's the Princess I hated."

"Why?" Ron asked. "Besides the obvious fact that she kept beating you."

Shego debated with herself for a few moments on whether or not to tell the sidekick the truth, and in the end decided to go with her gut feelings, which in this case told her that he was trustworthy.

"Well, there's that." she said. "Who wouldn't get pissed off over that? But the real reason, the real reason Stoppable, is that she was the embodiment of all the people who made my life a living hell and ruined it for me."

Ron blinked a couple of times as he digested that truth that she had just laid upon him. "Huh?" he asked in his usual ineloquent way.

Shego laced her fingers together and leaned forward to look at Ron. "Sidekick, before I explain things to you, I want a couple of promises from you."

"Okay..." Ron said, slightly discombobulated by the course that the conversation was taking. "Name them."

Shego held up an index finger. "One, that you tell no one about this, ever. Got it?" she said. "This information stays between us."

Ron nodded jerkily. "O-okay..." he said. "And the second?" he asked.

"That when I'm done, you tell me why the hell an uptight megalomaniac little goody two shoes like _her_ chose to hang around you, and what the hell you saw in her." Shego answered. "There was something going on there, even if it was one sided."

Ron looked stung from her words, but nodded his consent anyways. "O-kay." he said. "I'll tell you, if you'll keep it to yourself too."

"Only fair." Shego said. "So, me and the Princess. Like I said, she was the embodiment of everything I hated growing up. She's popular, pretty, a cheerleader, da da da- da." she continued. "The very people who made my life a living hell when I was in school, and ensured that I made no friends, and tried to drive away the ones that I did have before I got this-" she lit a fist for emphasis. "She also reminds me of my two older brothers. I believe you've met them?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Hego and Mego." he said.

Shego nodded. "That's them." she said. "Tell me, what's you're honest, unbiased opinion of them? Just between you and me."

Ron swallowed and thought over his encounter with the two elder members of Team Go. "Well, Hego is a pompous idiot and Mego is a self absorbed jackass." he said. "Your two younger brothers seemed okay though."

"The Wegos are pretty good." Shego admitted. "I really never had any problems with them though. The other two, though, I definitely had a problem with them. You think that they were bad with just having casual contact with them?" she asked, getting a nod from Ron. "Well, it was worse being their sister.

The superhero thing was all Hego's idea, his way of proving how heroic and manly he was, and his way of hiding from the fact that he's gay."

Ron choked on his coffee when Shego said that. "You mean he really _is_ gay?" he sputtered.

"What was your first clue?" Shego asked in a deadpan tone.

"Ah, when KP and I first met him he was singing a Brittney Spears song." Ron answered.

Shego actually laughed at that revelation. "Trust me, that's the tip of the iceberg. If you saw him in his civvie clothes, you'd know." she said. "No heterosexual male would ever wear as fabulous of shoes as he does."

"Oh." Ron said. "So you don't like-" he asked.

Shego shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing like that. I don't care that he's gay. I have a friend of mine who's as gay as Paris in the spring." she said. "It's just that his hiding in the closet is the primary reason for his screwing up my life."

"You didn't want to be a superhero?" Ron asked.

Shego shook her head again. "Oh, hell no." she said. "Me, I wanted to be gymnast or a dancer."

"So that's why you're so acrobatic." Ron said.

"You got it." Shego said. "Anyways, like I said, Hego wanted to be a superhero to prove that he wasn't gay, and Mego, well, he went along with it just because he's a narcissist at heart and this was a great way for him to massage his ego. You know, the old save the city, get all the glory and the girls, etc."

"So how did you get roped into it?" Ron asked.

Shego sighed and looked into her coffee cup for a moment before she answered. "They bullied me into it, unbelievable as it sounds." she admitted. "And to answer the question that I know is coming, I was fourteen when this all happened.

They were my older brothers, and they still had a lot of influence over me at that time. So it was pretty easy for them to push me into it. I really didn't develop a spine until years later- that's when my _Papa_'s influence made itself known."

"You're Hispanic?" Ron ventured, noting the accent she had put on her reference to her father.

Shego shook her head. "Contrary to every rumor monger on the planet, my parents are not Mexicans. My _Papa_ is a Basque. My _Mama_ is French, specifically half French, half Vietnamese."

"Interesting genealogy." Ron commented.

"You have no idea." Shego quipped. "We spoke French around the house, _Mama_ yelled at us in Vietnamese when we did something wrong, and _Papa_ grumbled in Spanish. I speak all three fluently."

"Oy vey." Ron said, and rubbed his eyes. "So, to get back to the subject at hand, you hated Kim because she reminded you of the kids who tormented you in school and your two older brothers, who dragged you into something that you wanted no part of, is that right?"

"Uh-huh." Shego said. "And now it's your turn." she said, turning the tables on Ron. "What was with you and the cheerleader?"

Ron gulped.

* * *

Back at the headquarters of Team Haven, one of Monster Hunter International's Western Hunter teams, Julie Shackleford pulled her glasses off and rubbed her eyes in frustration. She'd been scouring the net in search of information about 'Doctor' Drakken, and most of what she'd been able to find was just rumor and hyperbole, but she'd managed to ferret out some concrete facts.

One was that he was perpetually trying to take over the world. A second was that he was continually thwarted in his endeavors by one Kim Possible and her sidekick, who for some reason went by a surprising variety of names.

Personally, Julie was of the opinion that the various names put out for her sidekick were the wrong ones, but there were no corrections that she had been able to find, so odds are they were all wrong.

Remembering the tracks that Harbinger had mentioned finding, she'd looked up Ms Possible's website and had sent an email stating that she had been at the site and asked if they'd gotten out, including photos of the site as proof that she wasn't just some spammer or troublemaker.

The sudden ringing of her cell phone jerked Julie away from her thoughts, and she picked it up without thinking to look at the display.

"Julie here." she said as she put her glasses back on.

"Miss Shackleford?" a young male voice that she didn't recognize asked on the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" Julie asked, suddenly alert.

"This is Wade Load- I run Kim Possible's website." the young male voice answered. "You sent that e-mail?" he asked.

"Yeah." Julie said, her brain kicking into gear. "Is she okay?" she asked.

"That's why I'm calling you." Wade said. "I haven't heard from her ever since she went out after Drakken. I was hoping that you might have something."

"No, I don't." Julie said as she brought up the photos from the investigation. "All we found were the tracks of her and her partner going in, none going out."

"Oh." Wade said in a small voice at the unsaid implications of Julie's statement. "Well, Global Justice hasn't found anything yet, and I was hoping you guys at Monster Hunter International could-"

"How do you know that name?" Julie asked. "I never said who I worked for when I emailed you."

"I hacked your laptop." Wade answered. "I am a master hacker, Miss Shackleford."

"You hacked my-" Julie began in an outraged tone, but got hold of herself before she lost it. "Look, you'd better not tell anyone about what you found on my laptop, otherwise the government is gonna kill you."

"I know." answered Wade. "I have it from a very reliable source that's SOP for the Monster Control Bureau. Trust me, I'm not gonna tell _anyone_ about this. I was just hoping that you might have found something that showed that Kim and Ron were alive, that's all."

"Well, I haven't." Julie said. "Sorry about that."

"Don't mention it." Wade said, sounding very, very tired. "Call me if you do find anything."

"I will." Julie said before breaking the connection.

* * *

"You want to know why Kim and I are-" Ron's voice cracked and he took a moment to calm himself and beat back the torments that threatened to break loose and rage o=behind those blue eyes of his "-I mean, were, friends." he asked.

"Ah, yeah?" Shego said somewhat flippantly.

Ron nodded. "Okay, well, to begin, we became friends all the way back in kindergarten, when she saved me from some bullies."

Shego arched a brow slightly in surprise. "That's a surprisingly... _enlightened_ attitude you've got there, sidekick." she commented.

Ron merely shrugged. "I've always tried to never be normal." he said. "Anyways, like I said, she saved me from some bullies, and we became fast friends. I've always stuck by her, and she did the same." he added, glancing down at his coffee mug.

Shego took a sip of her coffee as Ron gazed into the murky depths of his coffee. "You ever try to ask her out?" she asked. Ron jumped and looked up at her with a slightly panicked expression on his face. "I'll take that as a yes." she said. "And that she shot you down."

Ron slouched into his chair and took a drink from his mug. "She shoved me into a janitors closet." he said in a slightly hurt tone.

Shego grimaced. "Ouch. That's cold, even by my standards." she said, actual sympathy in her voice. "So how long were you in there?" she asked.

"All weekend." Ron answered. Shego's eyes bulged in shock.

"All weekend- what the hell was her problem?" asked Shego.

"The usual. Date, drama, Drakken I think." Ron answered.

"And you stayed friends with her _why_ exactly?" Shego asked.

Ron shrugged. "She's been my best friend forever." he said. "That, and I've just as bad when I wrote a few articles in the school newspaper about her."

"Okay, that makes sense, in an odd adolescent sort of way." Shego said. "So, who did she go after? The top jock?"

Ron snorted in disgust. "Her and Brick? Hardly." he said. "No, she went after Josh Mankey."

"What was he like?" Shego asked, wrapping her hands around her mug.

"He's a pretty boy, sensitive, _artiste_ type." Ron answered with a scowl. "I hate his guts."

Shego blinked. She'd seen actual hate in the boy's eyes where she'd never seen anything approaching that before, even when she was trying to kill him.

"So I've noticed." she said. "I take it you think he was wrong for her?" she asked.

Ron gave her a deadpan look. "Shego, I've face down whole a lair full of henchmen and managed to stop Drakken's machinery in his bid to take over the world while she battles you, and she'd rather go out with a prissy little pretty boy who sits in his studio and paints abstract paintings because he cant handle representational artwork?" he said, a snarl coming into his voice and Shego could have sworn she saw his eyes light up briefly with blue fire "What do you think? As a matter of fact I think Monkey Boy would probably pass out from shock if if all you did was mess up his hair."

Shego snorted in amusement at Ron's opinion. "Well, that answered my question." she said. "So even after all that crap, you still put up with her?" she asked. "Damn, that's devotion."

"Hey, she rescued me from Adrena Lynn even after I wrote all of those articles." Ron defended. "I'd say she earned my loyalty."

"I'd say so."Shego had to admit. "And one other thing, you mention Adrena Lynn. You were the one who wrote up that article and shot that video that proved she rigged her stunts?"

"Yeah." Ron said. "Why?"

Shego smirked. "Your exposing that loudmouthed fraud was some of the most entertaining reading I've had in a while." she explained.

"Oh." Ron said. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome." Shego said and took a sip of her coffee.

Sighing, Ron looked at his coffee. "So, you happy now?" he asked.

"Not quite." Shego answered. "I gotta ask: How the hell did someone like you _stand_ her goody two shoes act? Nobody's that squeaky clean."

"I didn't mind, really." Ron said, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. "It's what made KP what she was."

"Hm." Shego said. "I think the filters in the AC are going bad. I'm gonna have to have Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum look at them." she added, giving Ron an out to explain away his tears.

"Yeah." Ron said. "Must be. Is there anyplace I can go outside and clear my head?" he asked. "All this talk of KP really got me worked up."

"Yeah." Shego said and pointed at the Synthodrones, now doing the Hokey Pokey. "This place has an outdoor pool." she explained. "These two will show you the way."

"Thanks." Ron said and got up from his seat.

"Before you go, you want anything?" Shego asked.

Ron stopped to consider her question for a minute before he answered. "I'm not really that hungry, but maybe some cereal?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can find." Shego said as he left, following the two Synthodrones.

* * *

In his office at the Middleton Space Center, Dr James Possible sat at his desk staring at his computer screen for several long moments. On screen, the cursor sat at the top of a blank page, taunting him with it's steady blinking.

Conceding defeat, James removed his spectacles and rubbed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. His Kimmie Cub was missing, and his work was not providing the distraction he'd hoped to find to keep his mind off her absence.

The director had told him that he could take some time off if he wanted, but James had just said that he wasn't worried, that his little Kimmiecub would show up unharmed but his work was proving to be woefully inadequate for keeping those dark thoughts swirling at the back of his mind at bay.

"Crap." James muttered to himself. "I should have stayed at home.... no, it's be worse there. More things to remind me."

Drumming his fingers on the desktop for a bit, James wondered what he could do, and his gaze slowly drifted down to the bottom drawer of his desk, where he kept his vices, a small humidor and a fifth of Scotch.

There was nothing more that James loved in the world (with the exception of his family) than a good cigar and a glass of single malt on the rocks. Unfortunately, with Anne being a physician she'd raise holy hell if he even thought about having them in her presence, so he had to keep them in his office and enjoy them sparingly- his wife having the nose of a bloodhound.

All things considered, with his daughter missing for going on two days now, James figured that a man in his position was due for a drink and a smoke, and slid open the drawer. Grabbing the necessary materials, he then stole out of his office and down the hall to where the nearby smoking area.

Forty five minutes, one Honduran cigar with a Scotch chaser, James was feeling much better and headed back to his office. When he got there he was surprised to find that the mail room had deposited a large Fedex box on his desk.

"Huh, I don't remember ordering anything..." James said, giving the box a once over. "Especially not from Drew Lipsky of all people." he added, looking at the return address.

Putting his glass on the desk, James dug a box cutter from a center drawer and slit the packing tape sealing the box and opened it. On top was an envelope, addressed to him. Slitting it open with his box cutters, James took out the sheet of paper within.

_Dear James, _it read.

_It's been a while since we last talked. As a matter of fact, we were both studying for our Doctorates the last time we talked. Anyways, the other day I was thinking about how we parted all those years ago, and how that lab accident set me on the path I've taken, and I realized that I never _did_ thank you for your part in that. _

_Thanks to you, I was kicked out of school, ruining years of extremely hard work going to college and working full time, dashing my hopes of ever attaining the American Dream. But I'm glad to see that you did okay, James._

_And I realize that my above paragraph should have elaborated more, so here goes: I never really told you where I came from James. I was born in New Jersey, part of a very small community of Polish immigrants in the midst of a whole community of Italian Americans. _

_My father and his brother were the two surviving members of their family, everyone else having died from first the Nazi and then the Russian occupation of Poland. They arrived here in America with just the clothes on their backs and a determination to start a family and give them a good life. _

_So, after a lot of hard work, they opened a junkyard, and spent the next twenty five years fighting off the Mafia and making their business grow. _

_My father worked long and hard to get the money for me to go to college, James, and when the lab accident occurred thanks to the fact that you forgot to carry a freaking _one_, and thus got me kicked out of college, it destroyed him. He died of a heart attack six months after I left school._

_I hope that clears things up for you. _

_As I was saying, I was thinking of you, and I thought I'd send you a thank you gift. Enjoy._

_Drew Lipsky._

James blinked a couple of times as he thought back to his old college buddy Drew.

"That's funny, he never mentioned an error in my math." James said aloud, and put the letter aside.

Reaching into the box, he felt around in the packing peanuts until he found a large, round, heavy object. Getting a grip on it, he pulled it out in a cascade of packing peanuts and saw that it was a cylinder of some kind, made out of a clear composite with metal caps on either end.

There was a layer of packing peanuts stuck to it with static cling, but from what he could see that it was filled with liquid. Brushing them off, he shifted the container to let the light in so he could get a better look at the contents.

And when he looked inside, the world as he knew it shattered into a billion glittering fragments, for within the container, suspended in the liquid, was his daughters severed head, her face frozen in an expression of horror and fear.

* * *

End.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Moon Rising, a Kim Possible fanfic by Zombie Boy.

Chapter Two.

_(Authors note: A huge thank you to Sunflare2k5 for the ending, it's perfect. Everyone, give the lady a huge round of applause for this!)_

The wind ruffled Ron's hair as he sat cross legged on the sand, watching with vacant eyes as the surf ebbed and flowed it's wind and gravity driven rhythm up the beach. He didn't know how long he'd been out of the lair, and really didn't care.

Ron hadn't been able to sleep, for that's when the nightmares came, and he really didn't want to relive hearing Kim scream as she was ripped apart, so he'd decided to gt up and take a walk. He'd wandered around the lair for a few hours, then one of the two Synthodrones that had accompanied him and Shego had showed where there was an outdoor exit, and he'd spent most of the predawn and morning hours just wandering around the island, lost in his thoughts.

Finally,his legs had tired and he'd sat down on the beach to watch the surf and think. About anything. Except Kim.

But that was proving to be extremely difficult, because no matter what he thought about, Ron found his thoughts looping back to Kim and how she had died.

"Why the hell did I do it?" he asked aloud. "Why the hell did I agree to split up? I could have stayed with her, and if I had, maybe she wouldn't have had to die."

The wind and the surf sighed, but offered no answers to his questions. He watched as a piece of driftwood bobbed in the waves, and ground his molars in frustration.

"It's not fair." he said, and looked up at the deep blue tropical sky. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" he yelled, getting to his feet. "IT'S NOT FAAAAAIIIR! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN TO ONE TO FALL INTO THE TRAP, NOT HER!"

Panting, Ron dropped his gaze and looked around at his surroundings for a few moments, then sat back down.

"Fuck." he said. "What the hell am I doing? It's all Drakken's fault."

Instinctively, he rubbed his forearm where he'd been bitten and thought about the blue doctor and felt a flash of anger. It really was Drakkens fault, not his. He had been the one who'd killed Kim. And the more Ron thought about it, the more he realized how his being there probably wouldn't have made all that much of a difference.

"Fucking Drakken..." he growled. "That blue bastard probably did get out alive." he added, his growl shifting into a snarl.

At that instant in time, there was nothing more in the world that Ron wanted than to be able to rend Drakken limb from limb. He wanted it so bad he could _taste _it.

Sitting back up, Ron's lips curled back in a snarl, revealing sharp, gleaming, teeth And then he felt his his whole body spasm.

Looking down, he watched in horrid fascination as his arms and hands twitched, their bones and shape changing with each twitch. Fur began to erupt out of his skin, and he could feel the rest of his body beginning to shift as well, bones lengthening and muscle growing.

With a series of pops, his ribcage changed shape, and his legs lengthened and claws sprouted from his toes and finger tips. His clothing, stretched to the limit by his growing body, began to rip and fall away, and he felt the very _odd_ sensation of his tail bone growing out into a proper tail.

His vision shifted from color to black and white, and his other senses sang as sounds and smells he had never even dreamed of came crashing over him in an avalanche of sensation. And then, before he knew it, it was over. Gasping, Ron looked down at himself and his fur covered body in shock.

"_Holy _shit." was the only thing that came to mind. .

Slowly, Ron looked up and around at his surroundings, well and truly _aware _of them for the first time in his life. He didn't just see the wind rustling the palm fronds, he smelled and _heard_ it too, and for the moment, Ron forgot all about his troubles as he lost himself in the moment.

Pushing her sunglasses up onto the bridge of her nose, Shego sighed contentedly as she walked down the path to the beach, white stone crunching under sandals. She'd detailed Tweedle Dee on a Web search for anything her could find about a cure for lycanthropy, and while he was doing that, she was going to get some sunbathing in.

Stoppable was somewhere on the island, but she wasn't worried about him. She'd sent Tweedle Dum out to find him and check in with her if there was anything wrong. So, with with everything important covered, she'd slipped into the collection of shoestrings and scraps of cloth that she called a bikini, grabbed a few essentials- book, beach towel, wine, snacks, a bag to carry it in- and headed out.

As she came around the last bend before the beach Shego was surprised to see Tweedle Dum coming up the path in the opposite direction.

"Hey." she said as she approached. "Did you find him?"

The Synthodrone nodded once in the affirmative.

"So, how is he?" Shego asked slightly impatiently. She had lounging around on the beach, reading and wine drinking to do.

Tweedle Dum thought for a moment, then began to act out a complex pantomime that Shego was only able to understand half of.

"I can't understand _half_ of what you're saying." Shego told him.

The Synthodrone looked irritated, which was surprising to Shego considering that it had no facial features with which to convey emotion, just it's body language. It then launched into another pantomime that Shego had even less success understanding.

"You know what, never mind. I'll do it myself." Shego said and pushed her way past Tweedle Dum.

The Synthodrone looked panicked for a moment, tried to stop her but Shego brushed him off and continued on her way. Shrugging to itself, it decided the best thing it could do was follow her.

Pushing aside a branch, Shego stepped out onto the beach, and when she looked up she froze. For a brief instant she thought that the werewolf standing on the beach in front of her was Drakken returned to finish the job, but then she realized that Drakken's fur was black, not blond- with electric blue accent's wherever the light hit it?

And when the breeze ruffled it, Shego could have sworn that she saw and heard energy crackle.

"R-ron?" she asked hesitantly.

The wolf whirled around to face her, and that's when she realized that his eyes were glowing the same shade of electric blue the accents in his fur were. Ron sniffed the air, and began to walk towards her, slowly, but oddly non threatening.

As he got closer to her, Shego was surprised that for one thing, Ron was tall in this form. Very tall, in her estimation, he was pushing eight feet. Another thing that surprised her was that she could see iris's through the blue glow, two golden disks boring right into her.

He was in there, she was sure of that. There was definitely human intellignce in his eyes, but with a lot of wolf mixed in with it.

When he reached her, Shego found herself craning her neck upwards as he loomed over her, then tensed as he leaned down and sniffed her.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Shego asked as he took a few sniffs of her scent.

"Getting your scent." Ron answered, his voice distorted and changed, now more animalistic and primal, with a weird echo mixed in with it, like thousands of monkeys screaming in the distance...

"_Well, his voice is different."_ Shego observed mentally, the ludicrousness of her statement not at all lost on her. _"Weird echo... I wonder where it comes from-"_

All of a sudden every thought in her mind was snuffed out when she felt his tounge slide across her cheek. Shego's response was immediate and instant: she shrieked like a grossed out fourteen year old cheerleader and slapped Ron across the muzzle.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she demanded, her voice full of feminine outrage.

Ron growled slightly, then he snatched both of her arms by the wrists and then the next thing Shego knew, her feet were dangling a good foot of the ground and she was looking Ron in the eye as he held her up.

"I was showing that I liked you." Ron answered, his voice calm and not at all angry, which is what Shego had thought she had done when he'd grabbed her. "I'm a canine now, remember?"

"Oh." was Shego's response. "Sorry. I'm not used to getting licked by guys." mentally she added "_At least not there..."_

Ron nodded and set her back down gently on the sand, where Shego discovered that her legs felt a little shakey.

"I need to sit down and have a drink." she said, and picked up the bag that she had dropped. "You want one?" she asked.

Ron shook is head. "I'm good."

Drakken sighed contentedly as he leaned back in his chair. His first test clone of Ms. Possible was maturing nicely in her tank, he had some old school RUN -DMC playing, now all he needed was a drink-

A beep from his computer abruptly drew his attention back to the present. Clicking on the message window, he saw that he'd received an automated e-mail from his Caribbean lair. Opening it, he saw that Shego or someone using her password- had apparently opened the sattelite uplink and did a net search on lycanthropy.

"Ah, hello there Ms. Goizargi..." Drakken said aloud. "I'd almost forgotten about you... We do need to talk about your performance, don't we?"

Opening a program, he connected to the Caribbean lair's control room. The dialing logo flashed for a few moments, then Tweedle Dee appeared on screen.

"So that's where you two ended up." Drakken said to it. "I need to talk to Shego."

Tweedle Dee nodded and pantomimed that she wasn't in the lair. Drakken scowled and rubbed his eyes. "Well, go have your partner find her then." he told it. "You can patch the signal through him, or he can grab a handheld on his way out."

The Synthodrone nodded, and then put him on hold. Drakken sighed and killed his media player, then spent a couple of minutes drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair as he listened to the hold music.

"Why the hell did I select Wayne Newton as the hold music?" he asked himself. "I _hate_ Wayne Newton. I shoulda made it Richard Cheese..." he muttered before a transferring message came on screen.

Drakken straightned up in his chair as Shego appeared on screen in what could be charitibly described as a bikini top, if you call a couple of scraps of fabric and shoelaces a top.

"What do you want?" Shego growled at him.

Drakken merely smiled at her. "Did you think I was dead?" he asked.

Shego's scowl deepened. "A girl can hope, can't she?" she asked. "I mean, the place _did_ blow up with you in it."

Drakken chuckled. "And how many times has that happened to us and I got through unscathed?" he asked.

"Plenty." Shego answered. "Where are you going with this? "

"Patience, Shego." Drakken asked, opening up a remote program. "I just have a few questions I'd like answered, that's all. Like for starters, your behavior in the Washington State lair."

"What about it?" Shego asked. "You turned into a monster and ripped Possible limb from limb "

"So?" Drakken countered. "If I recall correctly, you've wanted to off the cheerleader for years."

"Yeah." Shego said with a nod. "But I was gonna put a plasma bolt through her head, quick and clean, _not_ rip her living flesh apart."

Drakken arched an eyebrow at Shego as he selected options from a drop down menu. "Since when have _you_ had any sort of code?" he inquired. "You'll steal anything from anyone."

"There's a hell of a lot of difference between murder and theft." Shego countered. "I've seen too many psychos like Charles Whitman and Ted fucking Bundy who liked to kill for fun. I'm a criminal, not a monster."

"Like me?" Drakken asked as he selected the final options from his program.

A dark look passed over Shego's face, and Drakken could have sworn that her eyes flashed gold for an instant. "Yes, like you." she said.

Drakken laughed and smirked at her. "We'll see what you have to say about that after the next full moon." he told her as he clicked the "start" button on the Caribbean base's self-destruct system. "I think you'll have a different outlook, _Sheena._"

Shego's eyes bugged out and she bared her teeth at the camera. "Why you little-" she growled, her voice becoming more guttural before the feed went to static and cut out.

"That is, if you and your new partner survive the whole island blowing up on you." Drakken said as he watched the timer on the self destruct sequence count down.

Ron watched as Shego crushed the remote in her hand before incinerating it in plasma.

"Ah, Shego, calm down-" Ron started to say before the muscles in her back bulged and knotted.

He watched in fascination as she began to change herself, her muscles bulging as she began to grow and her physiology began to shift. With a ripping sound, her swimsuit fell away in tatters as black and green fur began to erupt out of her skin.

With a scream, she ignited both of her fists as she finished her transformation , then launched a massive blast at a stand of palm trees that leveled them and fused the sand at their bases into glass.

"Shit!" Ron swore as she stomped her foot down and screamed something obscene in Spanish. When she had stopped Ron took a step forward and cleared his throat. "Uh, are you done?" he asked.

Shego jerkily nodded her head. "Yeah.." she answered. "He knows that the only people I allow to use my real first name are my parents, and when he does it, it pisses me off so damned _much.._"

"Okay." Ron said in understanding. "Nice fur, by the way."

"What do you mean, 'nice fur'-oh." Shego said as she looked down at herself. "I've...changed."

"Yeah." Ron said. "It happened when you got angry. I did the same thing. "

Shego looked up at Ron- almost at eye level she noted, which was nice she decided- and gave him a puzzled look. "What got you so- oh, yeah, Possible." she said, then scowled slightly as a thought occurred to her. "How do we change _back?_" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "I have no idea." he answered. "I've been staying in this form because it's keeping my mind off what happened. "

"Oh." Shego said, looked down at herself again. "Crap, my tit's have gotten huge..." she muttered, cupping them in her hands.

If Ron hadn't been covered in a layer of fur, Shego would have seen him go beet red at that moment. As it was, he turned his head away and thought about the last big snowfall that Middleton had. Shego, on the other hand, looked past her now much more ample bosom and saw the torn remains of her swimsuit lying on the sand.

"Aw man, that was a new suit." she said, stooping down to pick it up. "What a waste of three hundred bucks..."

That made Ron whip his head around. "Three hundred bucks? That thing cost three hundred bucks?" he asked incredulously, his inner skinflint coming to the surface. "My shoes had more material than that thing!"

"Hey! That was money well spent!" Shego defended, rising to her feet and shaking the torn scraps of her suit at him. "Designer swimsuits don't just grow on trees you know. "

Ron crossed his arms. "Well, considering how much you spent for so little, youd've been better off keeping the money and going naked-" he started to say then clapped his hands over his mouth far, far too late.

Shego smirked at him and cocked a hip. "You think so?" she asked, a dangerously mischievous look in her eyes. "If I had know that I would would've came out naked-" she started to say before an explosion cut her off.

"I didn't do it!" Ron said automatically. "I've been here the whole time! I didn't touch anything!"

"I know you didn't!" Shego snapped. "Drakken must've activated the self destruct!"

"What do we do?" Ron asked, panic in his voice.

"Get off the island!" Shego yelled, and grabbed his hand as she started running for the surf.

Agent Franks parked his government sedan at the curb and put it in park. Killing the engine, he took a notebook out of his pocket and consulted it, checking the number of the houses he had parked in front of with the one jotted down in his book. Confident that he had the right house, he closed the notebook and with military precision put it back in his suit pocket.

Then he reached inside his coat and withdrew the Glock 17 from it's shoulder holster and did a chamber check before returning it.

He was just about to open the door when his cell phone rang. Growling in irritation, he pulled it out and looked at the display. DIRECTOR MCB/SECURE read the display. Wondering what his boss and former partner wanted, he pressed the talk button and put it to his ear.

"Yes?" he said in a monotone.

"Hello, Agent Franks." said an oddly deep and distorted voice.

Agent Franks stiffened and immediately reached for his keys. "Who is this? "he asked as he selected the ignition key and stuck it into the lock on the column. "How did you get this number?"

"I looked it up in the directory." the voice answered.

"There is no directory." Franks countered, his voice never leaving its monotone as he twisted the key. "This number does not exist."

"Then why am I talking to you?" the voice asked as the engine cranked a few times, then stopped. "And I wouldn't recommend trying to start your vehicle. It won't "

Franks merely grunted and twisted the key again, and this time the car didn't even crank. "What do you want?" Franks demanded as he let go of the keys and drew his Glock.

"To make you accountable for your actions, Agent Franks." the voice continued "Specifically, the seven innocent people you've murdered as an agent for the Monster Control Bureau."

Franks didn't stiffen, didn't blink, didn't show any sign of even trying to hide his guilt. "They were told to keep their mouths shut." he said as tried to open his door, only to find it unlocked.

"What they did was speak out against their government, as id protected by the Constitution." the voice countered Franks slammed his shoulder into the door. "You _are_ aware of this document, correct? It's sets the basis on how the government is supposed to work?"

"I'm not stupid." Franks said as he reached over to try the other door.

"I know." the voice answered. "You're also a psychopath. It's why you were rejected for the Special Activities Division -and why the Monster Control Bureau picked you. They're full amoral killers like you."

"We protect the American people-" Franks began, but the voice cut him off.

"You protect the _government, _not the people." it said. "If you were really protecting the _people_, you wouldn't have liquidated them al la the NKVD."

"Do really think you'll be able to bring me to trail?" Franks said as he started to twist his legs out from under the dash so he could kick out a window.

"No." the voice answered. "What I'm doing is giving you the same treatment you gave those people you killed." it added. "A bullet to the back of the head."

Franks eyes went wide as he realized that the back of his head was right up against the widow of his door. That was all he was able to do, though, for that's precisely when a suppressed, sub sonic, 240 Sierra Match King bullet fired from a .300 Whisper punched through the window, the back of his skull, tumbled through his brain, and exited just under the bridge of his nose.

"Target down." the shooter said.

"Copy that, One." Corporal Machiavelli said, and then switched channels. "Pickup team, go."

"Roger that." the leader of the pickup team said over the encrypted channel.

"Copy that." Machiavelli said and turned to Sargent Evans. "He's down, Sargent."

Evans nodded as he hung up his phone, and then enlarged a video window he had open. On it was the feed from a webcam where he could see Wade Load puking his guts out into a wastebasket.

"I told you not to watch..." Evans muttered and closed the window

"How'd he do?" Lieutenant Mendez asked as he came up behind Evans.

"Sir?" Evans asked.

"Simpson." Mendez clarified, tapping the another display where there was a player showing the feed from a camera that was covering the location, where it showed a somewhat large man with yellow spiky hair getting into a sport ute.

"Oh." Evans said. "He did fine, sir. He's a good operator."

"Glad to hear it. " Mendez said. "Carry on."

"Yes, sir."

With a thunderous staccato, the rest of the islands demolition charges detonated and the lair vanished in a roiling, angry maelstrom of fire.

"Holy _shit!" _Ron said, treading water as he and Shego watched the base explode "I wonder if those Synthodrones made it off..."

"I doubt it." Shego said as she watched the island burn. "Dammit, all of my clothes were in there... I'm gonna have to go naked for a while."

Ron almost swallowed some seawater when she said that, and was suddenly glad that he and Shego were in the water as parts of him responded to _that_ mental image.

Ron heard Shego giggle, and he craned his head around to see the green and black werewolf looking at him and somehow managing to smirk despite the fact that she had a muzzle instead of human face at the moment.

"I bet you're really liking that prospect right now." she teased him.

"Uh, I, ah, what I mean is..." Ron started to stammer as Shego swan closer to him.

"You could probably harpoon whales right now, if what I felt was indication..." Shego continued. "And why are you so embarrassed by it? If I was you, I'd be shouting about it from the rooftops, "hey world, I'm hung like a hors-"

"Would you stop it please?" Ron asked. "You're making it really hard to tread water..."

Shego's eyes went wide as she generated a mental image derived from Ron's statement. "_Oh..._oh, my...lucky me..." she said, switching to French.

_Splash!_

"What the hell?" Ron asked, looking around for the source of the splash.

"LOOK OUT!" Shego yelled as she looked up. "THE DESB-!" she started to add before a rock the size of softball bounced off her skull with a sickening _crack_.

She convulsed and then went slack as she was knocked unconscious.

"SHEGO!" Ron shouted as she limply sank face first into the water. Lunging towards her in a few powerful strokes, he grabbed her and hauled her head above the surface. "Come on Shego...be okay..." Ron prayed as he checked her breathing.

He was relived to hear her breath, shallowly, but still breathing. Hooking an arm around her chest, Ron began a slow backstroke, going just fast enough to keep them from sinking, and then tried to check on her injuries as he swam.

Other than a nasty cut on her forehead that had blood streaming out, she was fine. Ron left the cut alone, as it was already starting to close, but he was worried about something else besides her bleeding out in the warm tropical waters- he was worried about sharks.

Ron remembered reading about the five Sullivan brothers and the other survivors of the _Juneau _had gone through after their ship had gotten torpedoed the day after getting tore up in the night fighting off of Guadalcanal.

He was pretty sure that getting cracked on the head was nothing for them now that they were werewolves, but he was dead certain that there was no way that they could survive an attack by sharks, at least not with Shego out cold.

Looking at the island, which was mostly destroyed, but still had parts that weren't on fire, Ron decided that it offered a hell of a lot better chance for survival and was about to start swimming for it when he heard the sound of a large boat motor.

Looking around. Ron saw a large ocean going speedboat coming towards them, with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum on board.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Ron shouted as they came towards them.

Julie looked up from where she was going over reports when Owen and Harbinger came into the office they were borrowing from Team Haven.

"I recognize that look." Julie said, pointing at Owen as the pair of Hunters came up to her desk. "You're onto something."

"Maybe." Owen said. "I have a question for you."

Julie took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I could use a break." she said. "Shoot."

"Have you seen anything from the other teams reports about running into the MCB?" Owen asked.

Julie thought for a moment, then slowly shook her head. "Come to think of it, no." she said. "What brought this up?"

Owen shrugged and jerked a thumb at Harbinger. "He mentioned that he hasn't had a run in with Franks or Meyers for a while."

"Really." Julie said, looking at Harbinger. "That's odd. Normally, they'd be all over something like this."

Harbinger nodded and shook a cigarette out of a pack. "Yeah." he said before lighting it up. "So why are they staying low? They never miss a chance to fuck with us."

"That is a good question." Julie said right before her laptop made the _shick-clack_ sound of a pump action shotgun getting racked. "Hold on." she said as she answered her IM.

Julie ran her finger across the touch pad, and her brows knitted together as she read the IM.

"What?" Owen asked, seeing the concerned look on his girlfriends face. "What happened?"

"An island in the Caribbean just exploded." Julie answered. "One, according to our sources, was used by the good Doctor."

Owen and Harbinger looked at each other. "You think that's the reason?" Owen asked his team leader.

Harbinger a slightly amused look on his face. "If they were willing to launch a nuke at a Place of Power in Georgia, then I think that they'd be willing to blow up an island in the Caribbean." he said. "Julie, get hold of Lee and have him look into the Monster Control Bureau thing." he added. "This still doesn't feel right."

"Right." Julie said.

"What about me?" Owen asked.

Harbinger merely smiled and patted his newest team member on the shoulder. "As for you..." he said. "You, you have an appointment with Team Haven's books."

Owen merely sighed and looked downcast. "I'm never going to be free of accounting, am I?" he asked.

"Nope." Harbinger said cheerfully. "Now get cracking."

Head hung, Owen headed for the door. "Yes sir..." he said.

Shego awoke to a rocking sensation and being covered in something slightly scratchy. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a well appointed cabin lying on a leather couch with a sunset bobbing through a porthole.

"_Why is the horizon moving-_" she started to think, then she kicked herself for not recognizing the obvious. _"I'm on a boat. Which means that Ron managed to get us a ride..."_

Sitting up, Shego reached up and touched her crown, which was fine except for a slight bump. Wincing at the pain, she decided that other than the bump on the head, she was fine and decided to stand up. Which proved to be a bad idea, because she almost immediately lost her balance and fell backwards onto the couch with a slight shriek.

Sitting on the couch for a few moments, Shego regained control of her breathing and then decided to give standing up another try. This time, when she stood up, she took the precaution of bracing herself against the over head bulkhead until she was sure of her footing.

Once that was taken care of, feeling a slight chill, she reached down and wrapped the blanket around herself before heading to the cabin's hatch.

When she opened it, the dull background rumble became a roar, and she was assaulted by the sound of the breeze mixed with waves. Inhaling a lungful, she was surprised by the smells she was picking up- salt, humidity, diesel exhaust, a weird plasticty smell, and a weird electric-slash-canine-slash-man smell.

Heading up the stairs, Shego was surprised to see Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum manning the controls, with a still wolfen Ron sitting in the stern, looking out at the sunset.

"Hey, Sidekick!" Shego shouted over the noise.

Ron twitched in surprise and looked over at where Shego was standing over by the cabin hatch. "Hey, you're up." he shouted as he got to his feet. "You feeling okay?" he asked as he came over.

Shego nodded and gingerly patted the lump on her head. "What happened?" she asked. "The last thing I remember, I was yelling at you about debris, then I wake up in this thing."

Ron gave her a toothy smile- which she oddly did not find disturbing, even though it was on the face of a seven foot tall bipedal wolf- and pointed at the Synthodrone's sitting at the controls. "Well, what happened was that you got cracked in the head by a rock, and when I was about to head for what was left of the island 'cause you were bleeding pretty bad, and I was worried about sharks, and that's when these two showed up."

"Oh." Shego said, and looked at the two Synthodrones. "I don't suppose you two managed to save my suit?" she asked.

Both Synthodrones shook their heads and Shego said something scathing in French. Ron gave her a puzzled look.

"Can't you just get some new clothes when we get to shore?" he asked.

Shego shook her head. "I'm not worried about the clothes." she told him. "It's my suit." she continued. "It's the only one I had, and the guy who made it is dead, and he never left any records because my fucking _**IDIOT**_ of an older brother was worried about us leaving our secrets lying around!" she added, the last words coming out in a snarl.

"STUPID FUCKING IDIOTIC HEBERT!" she screamed at the hemorrhaging western horizon. "THIS IS ANOTHER FINE FUCKING MESS YOU'VE GOTTEN ME INTO! THANKS TO YOU, IF I USE MY POWERS I'M GONNA BE NAKED, YOU FUCKING REPRESSED FAIRY!"

Shego punctuated this last statement by baring her teeth. Ron was about to tell her to calm down when a spasm wracked her back and her eyes went yellow. With what could be called clinical detachment, Ron watched as her muscles spasmed and enlarged while her bone structure shifted and grew.

The blanket wrapped around her came undone and fell to the deck as Shego finished changing into her werewolf form. Throwing her head back, Shego let loose with a long, echoing, howl.

When she was done, Ron idly scratched behind his ear and looked her over. "Feeling better now?" he asked.

She whipped her head around to say something scathing, but hesitated when she realized that the world had gotten slightly smaller, and the colors had shifted to include a slightly wider spectrum.

"What the-" she looked down at herself "-I changed." she said.

"Uh huh." Ron said. "You got angry."

"Huh." Shego said, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of the wind ruffling through her fur. "You know, this feels good." she commented "Better than wearing a blanket wrapped around myself."

"It does." Ron agreed. "However, there is one thing though." he added.

"What is it?" Shego asked, turning her nose into the breeze and tasting the air.

"While I agree that with your powers, not having a plasma proof suit is a bad thing, I think right now the more important thing is that you've got to get a handle on your temper." Ron suggested.

"Say what?" Shego asked, not quite believing that her ears had just heard Ron Stoppable suggest that she try to keep her temper under control.

'Shego, what's gonna happen if you lose it in a public area with a lot of people and you transform?" Ron asked.

Shego thought about that for a second, and grimaced. "Shit." she said. "That would be bad."

Ron nodded. "For the both of us." he said. "And that applies to me too, so we're both in the same boat."

Shego gave Ron a funny look. "Since when did you start thinking like an adult?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "I have to." he said. "KP isn't around to bail me out." he added. "That, and since I transformed I've that I think differently."

"Oh." Shego said, then looked back at the horizon in front of them. "Well, come up here. You've got to feel the breeze from up here as it goes through your fur..."

Dr. Anne Possible was just finishing up another operation, when a call came through for her. She told them to put it through on the speaker-phone; she was so used to doing that when Kim called… _Kim, dear - please let it be you?_ she thought, but instead she heard her husband's voice.

"Heyy, Pumpkin Spice! Whassup?" James' voice slurred. A couple of the nurses giggled at that nickname, till her glare silenced them.

"James—you're drunk!" she snapped at him.

"Gee, I hope so… or Mister Scotch here hasn't been doing his job?" The crunch of glass came over the speaker. "Bad bottle… baad bottle!"

Her hands clenched into fists; behind her, the rest of her medical team hastily closed up the patient so they could get him to safety. She looked ready to explode! "What. Do. You. WANT?" Anne grated.

"Oh, yeah! That…" He hiccuped. "I heard from ol' blue Drew again – and he sent Kimmie-Cub back!"

Her anger was overcome by hope. "He **did**? How is she..?"

"Well… actually he just sent her head back." James admitted, then his voice brightened. "But that way, she won't go around chasing boys now. Right?" At his desk, he started to laugh uncontrollably, tears gushing from his eyes as his mind finished crumbling away…

And back in the operating room, Anne crumpled to her hands and knees and vomited until there was nothing left.

End.


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Moon Rising, a Kim Possible fanfic by Zombie Boy.

Chapter Four.

"_Well I was moving down the road in my V-8 Ford,_

_I had a shine on my boots and I had my sideburns low,_

_With my New York brim and my gold tooth display,_

_nobody gave me trouble 'cause they know I got it made,_

_I'm bad, I'm nationwide..."_

_I'm Bad, I'm Nationwide_, by ZZ Top.

Evans watched with a dispassionate eye as the door opened and two men in black fatigues entered, dragging a third man in a suit with a black bag over his head between them.

"Sit him down." Evans commanded, nodding at the table in the center of the room with a chair on each side.

"Who is this?" the bagged man shouted as his escorts roughly sat him in the chair. "Don't you know who I am and what I can do to you?"

"Shaddup." the younger of the two men said, punctuating his statement with a smack upside the head.

The prisoner did as he was ordered and the older of the two escorts looked up at Evans. He nodded and the man proceeded to yank the bag off of the prisoners head. The prisoner gasped as the light from the solitary light fixture blinded him for a moment.

Squinting against the light, he looked around as his eyes adjusted, and Evans got his attention by speaking.

"Hello, Director Meyers." he said, pulling the other chair out and sitting down.

Meyers gaped for a moment as he took in Evans uniform, then scowled.

"Sargent, just what the Hell is going on?" he asked. "On who's authority did you have me abducted?"

Evans looked up at the man as he set a stack of manila file folders on the table. "To answer your first question, Director, what is going on is that my associates and I are doing our jobs."

"Your jobs-" Meyers started to say, but Evans cut him off.

""To defend and uphold the Constitution against all enemies, foreign and domestic" Evans quoted the oath that all service members swore on enlisting. "You _do_ remember that oath you swore when you enlisted in the Army, right?"

Meyers gave him an angry look. "Of course I remember." he snapped. "What the hell do you think I've been doing?"

Evans sighed as he flipped open the first folder. "Liquidating citizens who choose to exercise their first amendment rights is _not_ part of the Oath, Director Meyers." he said as if to a petulant child. "Despite what the bureaucrats that you serve think, this is the United States of America, not the Soviet Union or Feudal Europe, and they are not Commissars or nobles." he added as he scanned the first sheet of paper in the folder.

"Just who the hell are you people?" Meyers asked. "A rouge Army unit?"

Evans looked up at the Director of the Monster Control Bureau and gave him a smile that was as dangerous as any werewolf or master level vampires. "We're Gatekeeper." he answered. "We protect the US from all sorts of threats, be they mundane, supernatural, or what have you.

We've been meaning to deal with you guys for a while, but, we've had a lot of irons in the fire- but thanks to your latest batch of idiocy with MHI and that wonderful job you did in Alabama, you got bumped up a few notches. Congratulations."

Meyers gave Evans an irritated look. "We contained that situation." he said.

"No you didn't." Evans countered. "For one thing, that portal that you tried to nuke?"

"What of it?" Meyers asked.

"That nuke went through to the other side and pissed off whatever was on the other side of it." Evans explained. "Luckily, there are people capable of dealing with _that_ particular mess-"

* * *

Andrew grimaced as his partner let loose a string of curses in..._whatever_ the Outer Gods called their language and fired a burst from his Dee-AK at a clump of Spineys, the creatures that the entity that inhabited this dimension used as cannon fodder.

The creatures proved to be no match for a weapon forged from Satan's trident, and were blown to cutlets. Brimstone and other unholy smells assaulted his nostrils as the creatures fell back for a moment, and he took this opportunity to shift his grip on his weapon and look out across the alien landscape.

"Oh yeah." he said to himself and clutched his weapon tighter "This is definitely worth a hell of a lot more than our standard fee..."

Then he heard the Saint of Killers Walker that Chris was wielding fire, and then it felt like every atom in his body vibrated as _something _screamed and died.

* * *

"- even though it's going to cost the government an arm and a leg."he finished.

Meyers gave Evans a skeptical look. "And who would they be?" he asked. "The tooth fairy?"

"No. Delta Green. The same people the previous director told to piss off when the Cursed One showed up." Evans shot back. "And in any case, I've got a lot to do today, so why don't we get down to business?"

"What do you want?" Meyers asked.

"To make you an offer, Meyers." Evans said. "You tell us _everything_ you know, and help us thoroughly dismantle your organization, and we wont put a bullet in your head, like we did with Franks." he added as he slid a photo over to the other man.

Meyers looked down and saw that it was indeed Agent Franks, lying in an unzipped body bag, with a very nasty looking exit hole in his face. He swallowed nervously and looked up at Evans.

"What do you want to know?"he asked.

* * *

Ron looked ahead at the small dock jutting out from a unnamed Key Island and then back at Shego.

"You sure about this guy?" he asked Shego.

Shego nodded once and stood up so she could get a view of the dock as they approached. "He's cool Ron. Don't worry about it." she reassured him.

"I hope you're right about that." Ron said, sitting down and leaning back to catch the breeze. "I'm just saying this 'cause we're both werewolves at the moment."

Shego chuckled as the Synthodrones began to slow the boat. "Trust me on this Ron, a seven foot plus green and black werewolf ain't nothing to what this guy has seen running around in the Everglades." she said and glanced over to see that Ron had his mouth open and was panting, his tongue lolling out. "What's the matter, you hot?" she asked.

"I'm used to the Rocky Mountains, Shego." Ron told her. "That, and I'm covered in a fur coat, so yeah, I'm a little hot."

"You could always transform back." Shego pointed out.

Ron scowled as best he could with a wolf's features. "And have you ogling me? Forget it."

Shego snapped her fingers. "Damn, and here I was hoping to see how long it was..." she said as they eased up to the dock.

Ron gave her another dirty look as Tweedledee gave the boat one last burst of power and it bumped against the tires hanging off the side of the dock. Tweedledum hopped out with a line and proceeded to tie the boat up.

As the Synthodrones did that, a screen door banged open on the shack that was at the far end of the dock and a man in a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, and a straw hat stepped out.

"That you Shego?" the man hollered as he began to stroll his multinationally dressed self down to the boat.

"Yeah, Dave, it's me." Shego called back.

"You okay?" the man asked as he drew near. "Your voice is a little rough."

"Actually, it's a bit more complicated than that." Shego said as she clambered out of the boat in front of Dave.

Shego's description of Dave was true to her word, for his reaction at seeing a green and black, seven foot plus tall, werewolf was to arch his eyebrows and whistle.

"Well now..." the man said as he looked her up and down. "I imagine there's a story as to why you look the way you do." he said.

Shego nodded. "Yeah. A long one." she said.

"I can't wait to hear it." Dave said. "You alone, other than those two?" he asked, nodding at the Synthodrones.

"I've got company."Shego answered, and waved at the boat. "Come on out, Ron." she called back at the boat.

_That_ surprised her friend. "No blue man?" he asked.

Shego growled at the mention of her former employer. "I quit." she said evenly.

"Hm." was Dave's response. "I can't wait for this story..." he added.

"It's a whopper." Shego said as Ron clambered out of the boat. "By the way, you got any clothes we can borrow? Ours kinda got blown up."

Dave shrugged. "I think I can dig something up." he said.

* * *

Drakken stretched and scratched at an itchy spot on his lower back as he came into the lab from his living quarters.

"Everything, _on_." he said aloud to the room, putting an emphasis on the last word so the voice control system would recognize it- it was one of the bugs he'd been meaning to work out, but had never seemed to find the time.

Sipping his coffee, he sat down in his chair and called up the monitors for the cloning tank. As he'd deduced from when he'd last looked at them, the clone had finished maturing overnight and the memory implantation had been successful as well.

The memories in question of course, being the late Miss Possible's muscle memory and speech, along with vocabulary and anything else related to walking and communicating. He wasn't terminally stupid- Drakken knew that if he had done a full memory implantation, all he would have done was recreate Kim Possible and then he'd have to kill her all over again.

In place of that, what he had did was mess around with her brain chemistry and grow certain clusters of the brain in a certain way, functionally a sociopath with absolutely no fear- and complete and total loyalty to him, and him only.

Drakken had also worked on the clones muscle tone while she was growing, making it denser and thus her stronger. This way she'd be able to fight better than the original, plus he wouldn't have to put her through a physical therapy routine when he decanted her.

"And speaking of which..." Drakken said, interrupting his internal monologue, "I think it's time I woke you up, don't you think?"

Drakken then entered a few commands into the computer, and then lights began to flash on the tank as a warning buzzer sounded. In the tank, the clone twitched and convulsed a few times, then it's eyes opened and she looked around.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." Drakken said, switching on the intercom. "You ready to come out into the world?"

In the tank, the clone blinked a couple of times and looked at him as she puzzled over the question for a moment. Then she nodded.

"Good." Drakken said, and began to enter more commands. "In a second, the tank is going to drain. You're going to be wobbly on your feet for a few minutes, but that'll pass as your brain gets used to keeping you standing.

You're also going to want to cough up all that fluid in your lungs too. Having nearly drowned on the beach once, let me tell you, it's much less fun than it sounds."

The clone gave him a puzzled look, and was about to say something when air began to bubble up through the floor of the tank as it drained. She looked around wildly for a moment, then braced herself against the walls of the tank as she lost buoyancy from the reducing volume of fluid in the tank.

When it drain past her head, the clone reflexively tried to breathe in, and started coughing up fluid instead. By the time the level had reached her knees, she was done and starting to stand shakily on her feet.

As the last of the fluid had swirled out through the drain, there was another buzzing noise followed by a series of loud clicks. The clone looked around her as the walls of the tank shook, and then began to swing up and away.

Bracing herself against the back of the tank, Kim looked around at the lab as the front swung up and away from the tank proper. Shivering in the air conditioning, she looked down at the lab floor, and very carefully put her right foot out onto it.

She twitched when her foot contacted the cool tile floor of the lab, and after a moment's hesitation, shifted her weight onto it and let go of the back of the tank as she stepped out.

That was her plan, anyways. Unfortunately, her nervous system hadn't worked out the whole "walking" thing and her left leg twitched as some neurons misfired, and she collapsed to the floor.

"Careful of the first step, it's a doozy." Drakken said as he came into the cloning part of the lab, cup of coffee in one hand, a robe in the other. "You okay?"

The clone thought for a second before she spoke. "Y-yeth." she said, her still semi scrambled nervous system slurring her words.

"Good." Drakken said, and set his cup down on a nearby table. "Okay, give me your hand. I'll help you up and we can get a robe on you before you catch cold."

The clone nodded jerkily and held out her hand. Drakken hauled her to her feet, and by using a process of her leaning on him and various bits of lab equipment, got the robe on her and tied. The process also helped her nervous system sort itself out, and she was able to stand by the time they were done, albeit shakily.

"There. Much better." Drakken said, picking up his coffee. "Now, lets get you to a shower so you can get that crap off of you before it starts to set. Stinks like hell if you don't."

* * *

"And so, that's how it all happened." Shego said, finishing her recounting of how she and Ron go in their current predicament.

Dave whistled and leaned back in his chair. "Wow." was all that he could say. "That is one hell of a good story, Shego." he said.

"Well, don't tell anyone about it." Shego told him.

Dave chuckled and took a pull on his beer. "Hey, who'd believe me?" he asked. "And for another thing, you know I'd never spill your secrets, Shego."

"I know, I know." Shego said with a sigh and took a pull at her own beer. "It's just that the whole ordeal has made me a little paranoid- or more than usual." she said, adding the last part after her friend gave her a look.

Dave nodded and swirled the contents of his beer bottle around. "Still, not a bad idea, especially after what you told me about Drakken."

Shego humphed at the mention of her former employer. "I'm still trying to figure out why he didn't just kill me in the beginning though." she said. "It would have saved him from destroying that base."

"You said he asked you if you were still working for him, right?" Dave asked. Shego nodded. "He didn't want to kill someone who might still be loyal to him."

"Oh." Shego said after thinking about it for a moment. "You know, that makes sense- or as much as anything ever makes sense with him."

"So." Dave began. "Now that you've quit working for him, what do you need?"

Shego cleared her throat before she spoke. "Cash, for starters. I need to raid that suit case I left with you a couple of years ago." she began. "I also need you to get clothes for Ron and I on the main land, and then we need transportation, along with all of the necessary documentation to do that."

Dave nodded and finished off his beer. "I can do that." he said. "I'm gonna need you guy's sizes, as well as your -_ahem- _measurements." he added, pointing his beer bottle at where Shego's rather ample and unrestrained assets were straining her shirt.

Shego glanced down at her self and arched an eyebrow. "Don't want to do it yourself?" she asked.

"I prefer blonds, you know that." Dave said as he got up out of his chair. "And speaking of blonds, where's your friend?"

Shego shrugged. "Out moping on the back deck, I think." she said. "I have the Synthodrones watching him."

"Good." Dave said as he headed for the fridge. "That poor kid's been through a lot."

"That's true." Shego agreed and finished her beer. "Hey, could you get me one too?"

"Sure." Dave said as he got out two more bottles. "And you going soft on me? 'Cause I distinctly heard you just show compassion for another human being."

Shego flipped Dave the bird as she took a beer from him. "He's like a puppy, almost." she said, popping the cap on her bottle. "And he's a decent enough kid, once you look past the part where he's the redhead's side kick." she added. "And what's it to you, anyways?"

"You're my friend, Shego." Dave said as he sat back down. "And I'm just trying to look out for you. I was kinda worried after you and Hunk broke up that maybe you had given up on even trying to be a semi social human being."

"Hey, Hunk and I were doomed from the start and you know it." Shego told him. "He'd GM, and I'm a Blue Oval Girl."

"And lets not forget the only language you share is English." Dave added.

"That too." Shego said before taking a pull on her beer.

Dave nodded as he pondered something. "Hey," he asked. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." Shego said.

"Good. Because I'm gonna make dinner." Dave said as he got to his feet. "Why don't you go and bring your friend something to drink? He probably needs one."

"He's underage, Dave." Shego pointed out.

"And I used to buy you and your friends beer." Dave countered.

"I'm going, I'm going..." Shego said as she got up.

* * *

The moon hung fat and golden over the Florida Keys, a slight shadow on one edge showing that it was just starting to wane. Still, it was full enough for it to paint the landscape with a whitish light. And on the back porch sat a now human Ron Stoppable. Off in the distance he could hear the surf with a weird suck and slap sound. A part of him wondered what was causing that noise, and tried not to think about how he and Kim had spent plenty of nights staring up at the stars...

Ron winced and shook his head.

"Shoulda stayed transformed... made things easier." Ron muttered to himself.

"Yeah, but none of Dave's old clothes would have fit you."

Ron twitched and turned around to see Shego standing in the back door, an old, faded, Airwolf shirt draped over her like a tent with a bottle of beer in each hand.

"Not to mention having sweat glands you tend to stay a _lot_ cooler." Shego added and extended a beer bottle laden hand to him "Here, have a drink."

It took Ron a second to process the last part of what she had said. "Uh, I'm underage." he pointed out.

Shego nodded. "Yeah, and nobody around here cares, Ron." Shego countered. "If anyone around here needs a drink, it's you. Besides, we've got bigger things to worry about than a teenage having his first beer."

Glumly, Ron realized that she was right and took the offered beverage. As Shego sat down next to him he looked at the metal cap on the bottle with a concerned look on his face.

"Uh, you got a bottle opener?" he asked.

"It's a twist off cap." Shego pointed out, twisting the cap off of her own beer for emphasis.

Ron twisted the cap off the bottle and hesitated for a second before putting it to his lips and taking a cautious swig. Ron's eyes widened as his taste buds registered the malty taste of the beer and felt the tingle of the carbonation on his tongue.

Shego was watching all of this with an amused expression on her face. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

Ron gave his bottle a long look before he spoke. "It's... interesting." he said. "The taste isn't at all like I was expecting."

Shego nodded as she took a swig of her own beer. "Yeah. Normally, I'm a wine girl, but beggars cant be choosers, so..." she said, punctuating her sentence with a shrug.

"Mmm." Ron grunted in acknowledgment as he listened to the sounds carried on the sea breeze.

Shego leaned back and took in the night landscape that was the Everglades at night for a few moments before she spoke again.

"You holding together?" she asked.

"I'm trying to." Ron answered, and took a larger swig of his beer. "It's hard."

"It always is." Shego commented, her mind briefly flicking back to the times that she had lost people important to her. "Anyways, enough of this melancholy crap. Dave's gonna be going to the mainland tomorrow to get us some clothes and other things. You need anything?"

Ron, startled out of his melancholy by Shego's abrupt ninety degree change in topics, quickly racked his brain and shook his head. "No." he said. "I really don't need anything, except maybe a phone card. I'd like to call my parents and Wade, let them I'm alive and not shot to death in a ditch somewhere."

Shego nodded, then sat bolt upright as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Crap!" she swore.

"What?" Ron asked, confused by her out burst.

"My gun was on the island. It's gone now..." Shego explained. "fuuuuck..."

Ron gave the green woman an odd look. "You have a gun?" he asked. "Why?"

"I _had_ a gun, until some blue motherfucker blew it up." Shego corrected him. "And the why is it was backup in case someone took out my powers, I'd have a nasty surprise for them." she added. "It was a nice one too, a Colt Commander with a full custom combat carry job by McAllister Custom Arms."

"How did a criminal like you get a handgun?" Ron asked. "You've got a record a mile long."

Shego gave Ron a knowing smile and took a drink from her beer. "Yeah, but Sheena Goizargi doesn't." she said. "That, and this was before I went bad."

"Oh." Ron said. "So what was so great about this McAllister Custom Arms place?"

"Oh, they're some of the best gunsmiths on the planet." Shego explained. "It's a bunch of mountain boys in backwoods Tennessee that have been doing this since before the American Revolution. They got a waiting list a mile long." she continued. "Only way I was able to get my gun done was because I slept with the smith who did the work."

Ron nearly choked on his beer when Shego said that. "Y-you slept with him?" he asked, incredulous.

Shego nodded. "Yeah, he had this, mopey, quiet, loner thing going. I like guys like that..." she said, then gave Ron a studious look. "And now that I think about it, _you're _kind of a loner too..."

Ron saw the look in her eye and began to scoot away from Shego. "Hey, hey, hey, Shego, ah, no offense, but, ah, nows not really a good time-"

Shego gave Ron a grin that was both malicious _and _lascivious_._ "Oh, c'mon," she said, advancing on the now very flustered teen "It'd make a great distraction, and it's a _lot_ of fun too..." she purred, shifting her body as she slunk towards him so her shirt began to ride up...

"Ahem."

Shego stopped and a scowl came over her face as Dave cleared his throat from inside the doorway. "Yes, Dave?" she asked, throttling her temper.

"Ah, normally I wouldn't cockblock you Shego, but there's something that I think that you two should see on the TV." Dave said.

Shego gave an exasperated sigh and hung her head for a moment before looking back up at Ron. "Lets go." she said, and sprang to her feet. "Don't forget your beer."

Ron watched as Shego and Dave walked back into the house and then at his beer. Shrugging, he chugged it down and wiped his mouth off.

"Well, that got my mind off my problem.." he muttered as he clambered to his feet.

* * *

With a metallic squeak, the clone turned the water off in the shower and the steady hissing patter of the shower head was cut off and replaced by the steady patter of water droplets cascading off of a human body.

Sliding the door open, the clone leaned against the wall for support as she stepped out of the shower. She shivered slightly as the relatively cooler air of the bathroom replaced the humid air of the shower stall.

Grabbing at towel, the clone then jerkily dried herself off before donning a fresh bathrobe and wrapping another towel around her head.

When she exited the bathroom, she found Drakken in the waiting area beyond, sitting at a table,drinking a cup of coffee and chuckling over something he was reading on what looked like a PDA. He looked up when the bathroom door opened.

"Cold?" he asked, eying the towel wrapped around the clone's head.

The clone nodded and pointed at the device he was holding. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"This?" Drakken asked, holding up the device for emphasis. "Oh, nothing important. An old college buddy of mine just got a surprise I sent him." he explained as the clone nodded and walked up to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. "You hungry?"

The clone thought for a moment, analyzing her current condition and nodded, once. "Yes." she said. "I am."

Drakken switched the device off and stood up. "Well, for your first meal, you're getting something simple and sweet." he told her. "Hope you like fruit."

"I have never had fruit, so I have no like or dislike of it." the clone answered, watching as Drakken headed for a small refrigerator.

Drakken laughed at her response. "Oh boy, I like you a _lot_ better than I ever did your predecessor."

"My predecessor?" the clone asked, curious. "Why did you dislike her?"

"Because she was everything you're not." Drakken explained as he took a medium sized bowl of fruit from the fridge. "She was a cheerleader, a hero, a general pain in my ass..."

"I see..." the clone said, the paused as a thought struck her. "Who am I?" she asked.

"That, is a very good question." Drakken said, grabbing a bottle of water before kicking the door shut with his foot. "First, you're her clone." he began as he came back to the table and sat down. "Here, I'll explain while you eat." he said, sliding the fruit and water over to her.

Drakken waited until she had dug into her meal before beginning again. 'First of all, as I said, you're a clone of her. Second, you're not a complete clone, either. All I took from her was muscle memory and vocabulary. Everything else is custom.

Third, you have free will, but with some limiters on it. There are certain actions that you cannot do."

The clone took a swig of water and swallowed. "Like betray you." she pointed out.

"Exactly." Drakken confirmed. "I also made your cognitive abilities much more logic based than what hers were.

Biologically, you're mature compared to her. Kim was a girl in her late teens, you're about early twenties. You're also missing a couple of things, mainly a uterus. There's no need for you to breed, after all."

"Not when you can clone me at will." the clone pointed out.

Drakken nodded. " I also upgraded your muscle tone and bone structure as well, not to mention I took care of a lot recessive traits you're predecessor had."

"Such as?" the clone asked.

"Astigmatism, for one." Drakken explained. "You're also much less sensitive to UV radiation than Kim was."

"Huh." the clone said, her eyes unfocused for a moment as a thought occurred to her.

"What?" Drakken asked when he saw her face go blank "What is it?"

"You keep referring to Kim." the clone said. "What's _my_ name?" she asked.

Drakken blinked, stunned, as he realized that he hadn't given any thought as to what he was going to _call_ his clone. After a moments thoughts, he snapped his fingers when hit on an idea.

"Sicarius." he said. "Latin, for assassin."

"Sicarius..." the clone said, rolling it around on her tongue and getting a feel for it. "Sicarius..."

"You're the assassin of everything that Kim Possible was." Drakken suggested. "Or, you will be."

The clone nodded in agreement. "And a last name?" she asked.

"Magis." was Drakken's reply. "Possible in Latin." he explained "A fitting name, don't you think."

Sicarius nodded her assent once again. "Yes, it is." she said. "I'm Sicarius Magis."

Drakken held out his hand to Sicarius. "Nice to meet you, Sicarius." he said.

"Likewise." Sicarius said as she took his hand.

* * *

Inside Dave's kitchen, Ron found him and Shego standing in front of the TV, which was showing news stories that he had remembered being mentioned on some of the blogs that he followed semi regularly.

"What's up?" he asked. "I've already heard about this stuff."

"Hold on." Dave said. "They're just recapping the current stories. They'll be getting back to the top story in a second-"

"Ssh!" Shego said as the words 'breaking news' came over the anchors shoulder.

"And now back to our breaking news. The disappearance of teen hero Kim Possible has came to a gruesome end. Reports out of her home town of Middleton Colorado state that her father received her severed head via Fedex. However, we must stress that these reports are unconfirmed at this time, and that this situation is still developing at this time."

Shego's jaw dropped open as the talking head droned on. "Holy shit..." she said in shock.

"He's alive."

Shego jumped slightly when Ron spoke. Turning to face him, her shock deepened when she saw the look on his face.

Completely and totally serious.

"Drakken's still alive." Ron said, again in the same quiet tone. "He survived, and sent Kim's severed head to her mother."

"Y-yeah..." Shego said, unnerved to see the normally very emotional Ron Stoppable calm and collected. It was like standing next to a live thermonuclear weapon. "S-so-"

Ron looked her in the eyes. "And so I'm going to kill him."

Shego took a step back when she got a look in his eyes, for there wasn't anger, or madness, or hate in them, but complete and total certainty. He wanted to nothing more than to rip Drakken into very small pieces.

And she was perfectly alright with that.

"We both will." Shego said.

"Agreed."

End.


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Moon Rising, a Kim Possible fanfic by Zombie Boy.

Oo000ooo000oO

Chapter Four.

Oo000ooo000oO

"_You cannot yet imagine_

_How you will dance for me;_

_But you will dance forever_

_To the tune that I decree._

_The kingdom of the worm _

_is all things to us all_

_But I will teach you many things,_

_before I let you fall."_

_Serial Killer,_ by Motorhead.

Oo000ooo000oO

Shego and Ron were sitting on Dave's back porch when they heard his boat motors. Heading through the house and out the front, they arrived on the dock in time to see him tossing a mooring line to Tweedle Dee.

"Hey." Shego yelled over the engine noise as she and Ron walked down the dock. "How'd it go?"

Dave made a 'wait a moment' gesture as he tossed Tweedle Dee the other mooring line. He cut the engines as the Synthodrone finished tying his boat up.

"Now that I can hear you, what did you say Shego?" Dave asked.

"How did you do?" Shego asked again.

"Pretty good." Dave answered as he shut down the boat. "I got everything you guys'll need. I'll show you when we unload."

Shego arched an eyebrow at her friend. "Just what the hell did you get? There wasn't that much on my list."

"Oh, I picked up some groceries and few other little essentials." Dave answered. "I figured, since I was out there anyways..."

"Oh." Shego said with a nod. "Then I guess we'll give you a hand then."

Fifteen minutes later, after the three of them had unloaded the groceries from Dave's boat and put them away, they sat down around a table on the veranda, each one of them with a cold soda in hand.

"Okay, first of all..." Dave began as he sat a medium sized duffel bag on the table. "In this bag is a couple of changes of clothes for the both of you, thirty thousand in cash, and just for you Shego..." he added and unzipped the bag before rummaging around in it.

From the bag, he withdrew a small black plastic case and slid it over to Shego. On closer inspection it had a stylized bull's head and the word Taurus molded into it.

"That's your new backup piece." Dave said as Shego unsnapped the latches on the case. "It's a Taurus PT-145, a polymer framed, double stacked subcompact in .45 ACP." he continued as she opened it, revealing a small,chunky looking pistol with a brushed stainless slide and black plastic frame. "It comes with a spare mag, loader, barrel brush, user manual, etc."

Dave then pulled out two green and white boxes out of the duffel and slid them over to Shego. "I also got you a couple of boxes of ammo, Remington JHP and an ankle holster as well."

Shego nodded as she pulled the slide back and checked the chamber. "Nice." she said. "It's not the same as my commander, but it'll do the job nicely."

"Taurus makes a good gun." Dave commented as pulled a pair of manila envelopes from the bag. "And here's you guy's paperwork."

Shego put her pistol down as Dave handed her and Ron their respective envelopes.

"You've got drivers licenses, Social Security cards, etc. They're good enough to pass a warrant check on in a traffic stop, but anything else will cause red flags to pop up, so be careful."

Ron squinted slightly at his new license. "Shaun O'Donnell... Huh. I'm the first Jewish Irishman in existence."

"I'm Karen Tranh." Shego said, looking at her license, then withdrew a sheaf of papers from her bag. "Insurance paperwork?"

Dave nodded. "For your vehicle. You're both listed on the title as co-owners." he said as Shego shook a set of keys from the bag. "Your gonna be driving a '96 Ford E -250 conversion van."

"Conversion van?" Shego and Ron said at once.

"Hey, you said you were gonna drive back to your place, right?" Dave asked, directing his question to Shego.

Shego nodded. "Yeah..."

"Trust me, there's nothing better on a road trip than a conversion van." Dave continued. "It rides well, is quite comfortable, and in a pinch, you can sleep in it. Plus, it has a GPS unit in it."

"Okay..." Shego said, her tone saying she thought this idea was slightly dubious in quality, but she was going along with it anyways. "Where do we pick it up?"

"It'll be in the parking lot of the Marina that I'm gonna drop you off at." Dave replied. "It's red with gold trim. You can't miss it."

"When do you want to leave?" Shego asked.

"I was thinking, eight, nine o'clock in the morning, if that's okay with you." Dave suggested.

Shego looked at Ron, who shrugged. "That'll work." he said. "Finally, you also have these."

Reaching into the bag, he slid a pair of cell phones over to them. "These are prepaid cells, paid for with cash so there's no trail, with time already loaded onto them. I've got a number in there in case you need help, just in case."

Shego smiled as she picked up her cell. "Thank you, Dave." she said. "I never even thought of that."

Dave smiled back and took a sip of his soda. "Hey, someone's gotta look out for you." he said.

Oo000ooo000oO

The buzzer sounded and Sicarius sent the last Synthodrone flying into the wall with a thump. Wiping a lock of sweaty hair from her eyes, she walked to the edge of the practice area and picked up a waiting towel along with a bottle of Gatorade before walking into the control room where she found her creator sitting with his feet up on a console watching CNN while perusing a magazine.

"What are you doing?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh, you're done?" Drakken asked, looking up from his magazine. Sicarius nodded. "Well, you see that woman? The redhead?"

Sicarius looked at the screen that Drakken was pointing at, where footage of a redheaded woman reading a statement to reporters could be seen playing.

"Yes, I see her." she said. "She's important?"

"In the grand scheme of things? No, not really." Drakken answered. "But to me, personally? Yes. That Doctor Anne Possible, wife of Doctor James Possible, the man responsible for royally screwing me over, and mother to Kim Possible."

Sicarius nodded. "I see." she said. "So what are you going to do to her?" she asked.

"Funny you should ask that." Drakken said with a rather _evil_ little smile. Taking his feet off the console, he leaned forward. "Right now, she's a rather sympathetic figure. Her daughter, a teen hero, was brutally murdered and her severed head was mailed to her husband.

Anne is a neurosurgeon, top of her field, her husband is a respected engineer and theoretical physicist, they have a large house, they're living the American Dream, right?"

Sicarius nodded again as she listened to Drakken's explanation. "Yes... by all conventional standards, they are." she said.

"Well, they happen to have some dirty little secrets." Drakken said, and flipped the magazine around so Sicarius could see it. "For example, here is Exhibit A."

Sicarius looked at the magazine and gave Drakken a puzzled look. "I don't understand." she said.

Drakken chuckled and pointed to the two page photo spread. "When she was younger, when she was in college, Anne and James had a wild side. Among their many shenanigans was attending a swingers party which was also being covered by _Cheri_ magazine."

"Oh..." Sicarius said, understanding what Drakken was getting at. "So that's-"

"That's the future Anne Possible, then Anne McKinnick, in a 69 with her friend Deunan Knute." Drakken finished. "In about a day, this, along with several other things, are going to be 'anonymously' sent to a couple of reporters, because if there's one thing that they like to do more than cover a tragic story, it's to tear someone down."

"So what your doing is trying to ruin the whole family?" Sicarius asked.

"In a way, yes." Drakken answered. "I just want everyone who is close to James to suffer, that's all."

"I see." Sicarius said. "So, now what do I do, now that I've finished my hand to hand training?" she asked.

Drakken tossed the magazine aside and thought for a moment. "I believe that next on the agenda is... lunch."

Oo000ooo000oO

Parting the curtains slightly, Anne peered out one of the living room windows at the crowd of news reporters camped out on the sidewalk in front of the house and made a face before letting the curtains fall back.

"_Vultures."_ she thought. _"My daughter's dead, and the best thing you can do is camp out in front of our house?" _

Walking back to the couch she sat down and picked up the newspaper. Opening it up to random page, she tried to find an article to read, but she found that she just couldn't focus on the words printed on the page.

Tossing the paper to one side, Anne rubbed her eyes and wished that she had someone to talk to. By all rights, she knew that she should be talking to James but that was out of the question. He was lying in bed upstairs, out cold from the prescription tranquilizers that their doctor had prescribed for him after he'd...

Anne shuddered at the thought of what had been done to her Kimmie. Dismembered and her head shipped off to her father at work.

"_What kind of monster would do that to a child?"_ Anne thought, shuddering as she crossed her arms. _" It's bad enough that they took her from James and I, but they had to desecrate her body as well-" _

The chiming of her cellphone cut Anne's thoughts off and she recognized the tone- it was the one that she's assigned to the Stoppable's land line. Striding over to where she'd left it on the coffee table and snatched it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Anne?" asked Gloria Stoppable.

"Gloria!" Anne exclaimed. "At last, a friendly voice who isn't a gorramed reporter..."

On the other end Gloria gave a halfhearted chuckle. " I figured you needed a familiar voice." she said. "I know I do." she added darkly.

Anne's gut immediately tied itself up into knots when Gloria said that, as it reminded her that while Kim was dead, Ron was still listed as missing.

"Gloria, what's wrong?" Anne asked, shoving aside her grief by shifting into physician mode. It wasn't a cure for _her_ problems, but at least she was doing something besides hiding in her house from reporters and trying to keep from falling into an endless black pit of despair.

"Everything." Gloria answered. "That's what's wrong. Everything. No one seems to be able to tell me what's happened to my son, or where he is, and the only people who seem to care are you, James, and us."

Anne nodded, even though Gloria wasn't there in person. "I know." she said. "I don't like it either. What they did was more than just Kim. Ron was just as much a hero as she was."

"Not that you'd know it, by the way that the media's going on about it." Gloria muttered.

"And not for a lack of trying on our part." Anne said, voicing her agreement.

"Anne, how's Jame's doing?" Gloria asked, suddenly switching topics.

Anne sighed and thought for a moment on just how to put it. "He's..." she paused for moment "He's taking about as well as can be expected. Right now, he's gone up to his brother's ranch in Montana, and took the boys with him, get them out of the limelight."

"That sounds like a good idea." Gloria said. "How come you're not with him?" she asked.

"I wanted to stay here, just in case." Anne explained. "That, and the media will keep an eye on me instead."

"Oh."

There was a lengthy pause as Anne drummed her fingers on her thigh, pondering a question that had formed in her mind while she had talking to Gloria.

"_Oh, the hell with it." _ she thought.

"Hey, Gloria..." she asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I came over? I think we could both use some company right now." Anne said.

"That... that would be nice." said Gloria, sounding slightly relieved. "Call me when you get here."

"I'll be right over." Anne said.

Oo000ooo000oO

Ron jumped slightly when Shego fired the first round from her pistol, the muzzle flash about the same size as a softball. Mixed with the report was the _clang_ of the steel gong fifteen yards away as it spun around twice.

"Well, it's accurate." Shego commented as she watched the gong swing back and forth on its pivot in decreasing arcs.

"Not to mention loud." Ron commented.

Shego glanced at Ron with an arched eyebrow. "I told you to cover your ears." she said

"I did." Ron replied. "I'm just used to fire crackers, that's all."

"I see..." Shego said, and raised her pistol again.

Ron grimaced and covered his ears tightly before Shego opened fire this time, hitting the gong and the other four beside it in rapid succession. When he saw he lower the gun Ron took his hands off his ears.

"So, do you like it?"

Shego thought for a second, looked down at the pistol, then nodded.

"Yeah." she said. "It kicks a little less than what I'm used to, but it'll do."

"It kicks _less_ than what you're used to?" asked Ron a little incredulously. "It looked like it was kicking plenty hard as it was. I'd hate to see what you're used to."

Shego snicked and put the weapon on safe. "I'm used to a Colt Officers Model, Ron. That's an all steel handgun. This-" she pointed at the pistol with her free hand "is polymer framed. They tend to absorb recoil compared to the all steel ones."

Ron nodded, having gotten the gist of what Shego was trying to tell him. "Okay, I get what you're saying, I think." he said.

"Good." Shego said with a smile. "Now it's your turn."

Ron face went blank with surprise. "My what?" he asked.

"It's your turn to shoot." Shego said, explaining her intent with more precision.

"Uhhh... Shego, I've never shot anything that big before in my life..." Ron stalled.

Shego arched an eyebrow at Ron again. "This coming from a man with a dick that could shame most horses."

"Huh-what- How does that have anything to do with shooting?" Ron sputtered.

"Are you telling me you've never 'choked the chicken' before" Shego asked as she put the pistol down and stepped behind Ron.

Ron went beet red as he looked at his shoes. "Why are you asking me embarrassing questions?" he asked in a small voice.

"Because..." Shego said as she planted both of her hands on his back "It's distracting you and enabling me to do _this!_" she added, punctuating her statement with a small shove, propelling Ron towards the firing line. "Now get your tight little ass over there and pick up that gun!"

Ron yelped as he was propelled over to the firing line, and looked down at the pistol like it was some sort of exotic snake that was about to bite.

"Uhhh..." Ron said and looked over his shoulder at Shego. Seeing the look on her face, he gulped and picked up the gun. "Now what?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'now what?" Shego asked, annoyance creeping into her voice. "Don't you know how to shoot?"

Ron nodded, making sure the weapon was safely pointed in the right direction before answering her. "Y-yeah, but I'm used to a nine millimeter Glock..."

Shego blinked in surprise at Ron's answer. "When the hell did you learn how to shoot?" she asked.

"Global Justice." Ron answered. "It was Dr Director's idea." he added. "She was intending for me to have a backup in case KP and I ever ran into to some real trouble..."

"Huh." was Shego's response as she gained a bit of respect for Dr Director. "She's more paranoid than I gave her credit for... anyways." she continued. "You see that lever on the frame, right above your thumb?"

Ron looked at the gun, and found the described lever. "Yeah." he said.

"That's the safety. Flip it down so you're ready to fire." Shego said.

Ron swallowed and did as he was told. "Okay...I did it."

Shego nodded and continued with her instruction. "Alright, now get a good grip on it, but not a death grip, aim it at the target- you know how to aim, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Concentrate on the front sight, put it on the target, then bring the rear sight up in alignment with the front." Ron answered in a slightly distracted voice, concentrating as he was on maintaining a correct grip on the weapon and keeping it pointed in a safe direction.

"Okay, do that, and give the trigger a squeeze." Shego finished.

Ron swallowed again before bringing the weapon into his line of sight. The target and rear sight went a little blurry as he sighted in and his forefinger touched the trigger. In the back of his mind, he noticed the surprising amount of slack before he felt the resistance of the trigger meeting the sear. Applying the slightest bit more pressure, he felt the trigger break half an instant before the gun kicked with a distinct, snappy, muzzle flip and the muzzle flash blossomed before his eyes.

Ahead of him the gong spun as his shot hit home, and he remembered to breathe again.

"Wow..." he said, his voice sounding somewhat distant.

"Okay, now do that again." Shego said. "You should have about three shots left in the magazine."

Ron nodded and raised the gun again.

Oo000ooo000oO

Wade paused from where he had been listlessly flipping through old CD-R's -anything to keep himself busy and keep his mind off of his friends- and briefly wondered if he was hallucinating, because he could have _sworn_ that he had just heard the chip tracking program announce that it had just acquired the signal from Ron's chip.

When it beeped again, Wade gasped and then lunged for his workstation, sending his stacks of CD-R's flying to every corner of his room.

"c'mon, c'mon, COME ON!" he yelled, panic filling his voice as h scribbled the mouse back and forth, impatiently waiting for his computer to come of it's screen saver.

Finally, the screen lit up and in the center of his monitor was a window, with Ron's GPS coordinates, heart rate, body temp, and other indicators.

"he...he..HE"S ALIVE! RONS ALIVE!" Wade screamed, leaping to his feet. "I gotta...I gotta- his parents. I gotta call his parents." he added.

Adrenaline flooding his system, Wade reached for his phone but stopped when the browser in the background caught his eye. It was his e-mail program, with the e-mail he'd gotten from Ms. Shackleford opened.

Pulse pounding in his ears, he remembered what the corners report on Kim had said, and then he realized just how much danger Ron could be in. And that he could probably use a rescue right now.

Sighing in defeat, Wade picked up his phone and dialed a number other than the Stoppables.

"Ms Shackleford?" he asked when the line picked up. "It's me, Wade Load? We talked the other day on the phone? Yeah. I have something for you."

Oo000ooo000oO

Drakken watched with a disarmingly detached expression as Sicarius carefully and methodically fired her AK-103 into the targets projected onto the backstop. According to the impact tracking system that he had cobbled together out of a lidar system he had lying around, her aim was getting progressively better.

"_Well, she's getting to the point where she can shoot reasonably well..."_ Drakken thought, stroking his chin _"Of course, that doesn't mean bupkiss as for actual _combat_ ability. But how am I going train her..._"

A smile slowly crept over Drakkens face as an idea came to him. "That might actually work... " he thought, then he punched the intercom. "Okay Sicarius, when you're done with that magazine, start working on burst fire."

Sicarius lowered her weapon, nodded once, and resumed firing. Drakken, meanwhile, grabbed a notepad and began to jot down ideas.

"_Lets see here, to do this, I'm gonna want four people for this, I'm gonna need them linked up and transmitting data 'cause this is probably going to be a complete party wipe... it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to have an extraction plan in place just in case they do manage to pull it off._

_The only thing better than having the complete memories of four Sicarius clones with fighting experience is actually _having_ four Sicarius clones with fighting experience..."_

Oo000ooo000oO

"So, what have we got?" asked Harbinger once he and Owen were seated.

"A lead." Julie responded. "It turns out that Mr. Stoppable had a tracking chip implanted into his hand."

Owen frowned when his fiancee said that. "If he had this thing, why wasn't it active before?" he asked, pointing out the obvious question.

Julie merely shrugged. "He doesn't know." she said. "He said when they entered the base he lost the signal, probably due to the fact it was built into a mountainside. Now he thinks it might have been damaged or otherwise unable to transmit."

"It could be a trap." Harbinger opined. "This Drakken guy kills the kid, takes the chip, and then goes somewhere and turns it on, hoping that the good guys will come charging in."

Julie nodded her agreement with Harbingers assessment. "That's what I thought too, but he mentioned that the chip was also transmitting his biometric data too, so there is a chance that he's right."

"Or he infected the kid and then reactivated the chip." Owen added.

Harbinger thought about that for a second, then shook his head. "No." he said. "It's past the full moon."

"So it's genuine, and not a trap." Julie stated.

Harbinger nodded. "That's my feeling on it." he said.

"So you mean we get to rooting around after a lead in the tropics?" Owen asked, his tone showing that he was not looking forward to it at all. Standard MHI gear in anything over seventy degrees was a sauna, and he had been rather liking the cool Rocky Mountain weather.

Harbinger merely grinned at Owen. "Sorry Pitt.. That's going to be for Hurley and his bunch in Miami." he said. "I've got something that your accounting abilities can be put to use for."

"Huh?" asked Pitt.

"I've been asking around the other teams, and _no one_ has heard hide nor hair of the Monster Control Bureau." explained Harbinger. "Something's going on, and I want to know what."

"Oh." Owen said, trying not to sound disappointed. He preferred shooting things. "Okay."

Oo000ooo000oO

Evans brow furrowed in concentration as he read the latest missive from Wade. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and got out of his chair, heading for Lt. Mendez's office.

"Hey, Lieutenant, you got a moment?" Evans asked after knocking on the door frame.

Lt Mendez looked up from his paperwork and nodded. "What is it, Sargent?" he asked, gesturing for him to come in.

Evans stepped inside and stood in front of Mendez's desk with his hand's clasped behind his back. "Apparently Mr Lipsky failed to kill Stoppable."

Mendez arched his brows in surprise at his Sargent's response. "Really." he said. "I take it there's proof?" he asked.

Evans nodded. "Yes sir." he replied. "His chip reactivated. And Mr Load told Miss Shackleford about it."

"Instead of telling us first?" Mendez asked. "You normally don't have such bad control of assets, Sargent."

"I know, sir, but bear in mind, he _is_ a child, and this is one of his friends who thought dead." Evans pointed out. "Plus, he's only been an asset for a short while, sir."

"Good point, Sargent." Mendez conceded. "So, what do you propose for a course of action?" he asked.

Evans cleared his throat. "Well, sir, MHI is undoubtedly going to be sending a team to look for the kid. I don't know what assets they would have available to do that, so I'm going to need to talk to our southeast CONUS people and see what they can tell me.

While I'm dealing with them, I'm going to have Load throw MHI off their trail as best as he can."

Mendez cocked his head to one side and gave Evans a quizzical look. "Why? MHI is the best available option for dealing with him."

"I know, sir, but remember, Stoppable has the MMP. If he's been infected with lycanthropy, that combined with the MMP he could become quite formidable. And if MHI makes contact with him, it would make..._recruiting_ him much more difficult." Evans explained. "And having another person like Major Winters is well worth any damage Drakken might cause."

"That's true." Mendez agreed. "I just hope we find Lipsky before he can do anything. You can go ahead, Sargent."

"Thank you, sir." Evans said, saluting Mendez before striding out of the office.

Oo000ooo000oO

Pulling her earplugs out and letting them dangle on their cord, Sicarius opened the door to Drakken's lab and stepped inside.

She found her creator seated at his desk, typing away at his workstation.

"I've finished my firearms practice." she announced.

"Excellent. As soon as I'm done here, I'll take a look at the results." Drakken said as he entered one last command into the system, which beeped once in acknowledgment.

As her creator turned away from the workstation, a low reverberating hum started coming through the walls along with the gurgling sound of fluid moving through pipes.

"Doctor, are you pumping something?" Sicarius asked, looking around the lab.

"Huh- oh." Drakken said, getting what the clone was asking about after a moments hesitation. "Yeah, I'm firing up the cloning tanks. You're going to be getting four slightly updated sisters."

Sicarius tilted her head to one side slightly as she looked at Drakken. "You've improved upon me already? Am I of any further use?"

Drakken grinned and rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Oh, I'll be needing you for a very long time. So don't you worry, Sicarius." he explained. "I just had an idea, and we're gonna need more than one of you to pull it off."

"Oh." Sicarius said. "So what is your plan?"

"It may sound kind of lame, but, it's just a plain, old, bank robbery." Drakken said.

"And the objective?" Sicarius asked.

Drakken's grin got even wider when she said that. "Oh, if only Shego had been more like you, I wouldn't have had to kill her." he said and gave the clone a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you. You made my day."

"You're welcome." the clone replied. "And the objective?"

"Ah, yes. That." Drakken said and clapped his hands together. "The objective of this plan is not the money, but the experience of running an operation like this. That is worth more than the contents of any bank vault.

Come, follow me." he added as he headed towards the door. "I'll fill you in on what I've fleshed out."

Sicarius dutifully followed her creator as he headed back to the firing range. "Anyways, here's the plan, or what there is of it: We send four clones for a daylight bank robbery. They're gonna be transmitting the whole time, because lets face it, this is probably going to be a suicide run.

In the event that they pull it off, there will be an extraction plan. But, since that's not likely, the transmitters they have on them will ensure that we're able to recover their memories and thus add them to future clones templates.

And when it's when it's all said and done, we can figure out what went wrong and where, change our plans accordingly, and then do it again." Drakken said. "So, what do you think?"

Sicarius thought for a moment as they neared the firing range door, and nodded. "In light of anything to the contrary, it looks like that it will work."

"Excellent..." Drakken said, a maniac glint coming into his eyes. "Now, lets look at those firing results..."

Oo000ooo000oO

End.

Authors note: No, I'm not dead. I'm just lazy- and I have that piece of electronic crack knows as _Fallout 3_ on my PS3.

Don't worry, I'll get more updates out.


	6. Chapter 6

Oo000oo000oO

Like she always did with a freshly brewed cup of coffee, Anne held the mug up close to her and took a deep breath, savoring the aroma of the coffee before taking a sip.

"I can't believe you're still doing that." Grace said from across the table.

"Old habits die hard." Anne replied after taking a sip. "So, how are you doing?"

Grace sighed and looked down at her hands for a few moments before speaking. "I'm trying." she said. "I keep hoping that Ron's alive, now how much every other part of me screams at me that he's not. After what happened to Kim-" she stopped suddenly and a look of horror came over her face as she realized just what she had said. "Oh God, Anne I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" she began.

"It's okay." Anne said. "You're not in a good situation. At least James and I have-" her voice cracked for a moment but she recovered "_closure_ with Kimmie..."

Grace grabbed Anne some napkins and slid them over to her as she shuddered and wiped her eyes. "Here..." she said.

"Thanks." Anne said as she took one and dabbed at her eyes. "I don't how you do it, Grace." she said.

"I wonder that about you sometimes." Grace said. "I guess we're both stronger than we think."

"We have to be." Anne said with a sniffle. "Especially with those media vultures roaming around."

Grace made an ugly face. " Ugh, don't remind me about them." she said, disgust in her voice. "They're horrible."

Anne nodded her agreement of Grace's description. "They never leave me alone." she said. "Did you know that they're bothering my family back in Iowa?" she asked. "Asking about my personal history?"

Grace got a shocked look on her face. "Have they found out anything about when you were college?" she asked. "What about get together's?"

Anne shook her head. "No." she said. "Thank goodness."

Grace gave a little relieved sigh and took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah. The last thing our kids need is our... _private_ lives dragged out in the open."

Grace could only nod.

Oo000oo000oO

Shego happily drummed her fingers on the steering wheel of the van as they navigated along the highways of extreme southern Georgia, heading west. They'd gotten to Miami in the mid morning, grabbed their van and after a quick stop at a Wal-Mart for some clothes and toiletries, they had gotten onto I-95 and headed north, going up the Florida coast until they got to I-10, then had headed west on I-10 until they got to I-75, then had headed north until they got to the Valdosta exit and had exited onto the two lane blacktop and were now going west on State Highway 84.

The backwoods of rural Georgia were rather pretty, Shego mused. For one thing, they were _green_. This amazed her, being a girl who grew up out in California and whenever she wasn't on the job, lived in Colorado. Both places tended to be brown for most of the year, and even when they were brought to life with irrigation, were nowhere even as lush as what was rolling by them on either side of the highway.

"Hey Ron, what do you, think-" Shego started to say, but when she glanced over at her fellow passenger was currently fast asleep in the passenger seat, his head lolling open and a line of drool trickling down his cheek.

Shego laughed and went back to admiring the scenery as they drove down the road, accompanied by dance music from the stereo.

Her solitude proved short lived, however, when their right front tire hit an armadillo carcass with a loud thump, jolting Ron awake.

"GAAAH! Sorry Mr Barkin- oh wait, I'm not in class." Ron said, blinking several times and looking around the interior of the van. "Where are we?"

"Rural Georgia." Shego answered. "Heading west."

"Oh." Ron said, and pushed himself into a more upright seating position. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"A few hours. " Shego said. "It's getting towards sundown."

"Man, I must have been tired." Ron said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah." Shego said, then glanced out of the corner of her eye at Ron. "Mr Barkin?"

Ron grimaced at the mention of his least favorite teacher. "He's the vice principal at our school, and general pain in my ass."

"Oh." Shego said. "He yell at you in detention or something?"

Ron did a 'shake and nod' gesture with his head. "Yeah. He also filled in as a substitute teacher as well." he said. "Usually in the classes that put me to sleep. Math and History, usually."

Shego nodded in understanding. "Oh. He sounds like Mr Burke at my high school." she said. "Was I ever glad the day I graduated and could tell him to kiss my green ass."

Ron arched an eyebrow at Shego. "You actually told him that?"

Shego smirked. "Yep. During graduation, and right when he handed me my diploma. His microphone caught it and the whole graduating class heard it." she explained. "I got a standing ovation."

Ron sorted in amusement and stretched. "Hey, I got a question." he asked.

"What?"

Ron slouched forward for a moment, then sat back. "Think we could stop soon? I gotta use the bathroom."

Shego glanced down at the gas gauge, which was reading a hair above a quarter tank. "Yeah." she said. "We gotta stop for gas soon, anyways."

"Good." Ron said and rubbed his eyes.

"I was thinking that we'd stop for the night as well." Shego suggested. "I mean, we started out at six AM and we're already in south central Georgia."

Ron thought this over for a few moments and then nodded. "Yeah." he said. "I'm still kinda tired."

"And we're in luck." Shego said as a large brown road sign went by them showing what food, gas, and lodging were available at the next exit. "You don't have a problem with Motel 6, do you?"

Ron shook his head in the negative. "Nope." he said. "They're clean and affordable. A great bargain, really." he added.

"Not to mention low key." Shego added. "As much as I like five star hotels, luxury is high visibility, and I rather like not having certain people know where I am."

"Right now, I can agree with that." Ron said.

Oo000oo000oO

Forty minutes later, they had refueled, booked a room, and gotten dinner, which was a large order of fried chicken for him, two different types of colas, and the ingredients for a chefs salad for Shego, which he had prepared by the time she came back from a run to the liquor store.

"I'm back." Shego said as she opened the door and stepped in.

"Ah, good." Ron said. "Dinner's ready."

"Perfect timing then." Shego said as she set a brown paper bag on the table.

"So, did you get your wine?" Ron asked as be brought Shego's salad over to her.

"Well, I was, but I lucked into something that I haven't had in ages." she said, reaching into the bag.

"What's that?"

"Applejack." Shego said, withdrawing the bottle and showing it to Ron.

"Applejack? Never heard of that." Ron said as he sat down.

"It's hard liquor made from apples." Shego explained as she unscrewed the cap on the bottle. "Here, try some. You'll like it." she said, grabbing Ron's cup and pouring a small amount in.

"Uhhh..." Ron said, eying the glass she was holding out to him.

"Oh, come on, Ron, a little bit won't kill you." Shego chastised him, and Ron reluctantly took the drink and took a sip.

And much to his surprise, discovered that he rather liked it. "It's good." he said. "I like it. May I have a little more? I'll drink it while I eat."

"Good idea." Shego said as she poured a bit more into Ron's plastic cup. "the food will absorb the alcohol, it wont hit you as hard."

After she poured some applejack for herself, Shego raised her glass, and they tapped them together, then began to dine. As she ate, Shego happened to glance up at Ron and idly wondered what he would be like drunk. And then she was hit by an evil thought:

"_Why not?"_ she thought. "_What better way to pass an evening? Besides, I was just going to watch TV anyways. Why not have some fun?"_

Concealing a mischievous smile, Shego quickly put together a plan.

Oo000oo000oO

A very irritated Earl Harbinger was chain smoking as he drove the road to Cozrador from the MHI compound. They had a werewolf who could operate machinery when he was transformed during the full moon, and their only lead on him had up and disappeared.

Said lead was one Ron Stoppable, who's last known whereabouts had been on a small island in the Florida Keys, and when their team out of Miami had shown up looking for him, they had been greeted by the islands owner, who had greeted them with a sting of 7.62 NATO from an M-21 and a demand to get the hell off of his island.

After some quick negotiating, they were able to calm the owner down enough to get him to talk. What he had said was that, the kid had been there, with Shego, who was their target's minion- or had been, apparently. According to the owner, she'd told him that she'd quit.

They'd stayed there for a day, then they'd left for parts unknown.

On top of that, the kid's tracking chip had gone quiet again, so his hacker friend couldn't track him. That didn't sit right with him, so he was going to have one of the master hackers that MHI kept on retainer look into it-

Harbinger's musings were cut short by the ringing of his cell phone.

Flipping it open, he put it to his ear. "Harbinger." he said tersely.

"Evening Ray." a voice on the other end of the phone, and Earl nearly drove off the road in surprise.

A voice Harbinger hadn't heard since late 1971, and who's owner he'd first met in the opening months of 1942.

A voice using the name he had been born under, and hadn't used in decades.

"Johnathan." Harbinger said. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has." Johnathan said. "Look, I know you guys are really busy right now, but could you swing up to Mobile? There's something that we need to talk about."

"That's quite a drive, John." Earl pointed out. "Can't we talk about over the phone?"

"You know I don't like to talk shop over an open line, Ray." Johnathan said. "If you're worried about the drive, I can send someone to pick you up."

"Pick me-" Earl began, but stopped when his hearing picked up the distinct sound of helicopter rotors. "Dammit, John. I hate it when you do this."

"I know that, Ray." John said. "But what we need to talk about is pretty important."

"Worth sending a chopper?" Earl asked.

"Definitely." Johnathan said. "We should have you back by midnight."

"Thank you." Earl said, and began to ease his car over to the side of the road.

Oo000oo000oO

The chopper turned out to be a Nighthawk, the specialized version of the Blackhawk helicopter used by the Special Forces, which picked him up from the side of the road using the hoist, and had then hauled him to Mobile at breakneck speed.

The Nighthawk had deposited him at a National Guard airfield, where he had then been driven in an unmarked Crown Vic to an unremarkable McMansion in a mostly empty development. Inside the house he'd found Johnathan Winters waiting for him in the living room, not looking a day older than when he had saw him last.

"Captain." Earl said, giving the man a salute. "You're looking well."

"Thank you, Ray." Winters said, returning the salute. "And it's Major now."

"Congratulations on the promotion." Earl said. "And could you quit calling me that?" he asked. "You know that I can't go by that name."

"Right, sorry." Winters said with a nod. "Anyways. We're both busy men, so I'll keep this brief. First, I know you and your attack accountant have been asking around as to why the MCB have been keeping a low profile."

Earl snorted in amusement at Winters description of Owen and nodded. "Yeah." he said. "We're looking into it. Not that we don't the government breathing down our necks, but we're worried that something like what happened last year might be going on, and well, we both know that those guys cant find their asses with a road map on a good day..."

"I don't blame you for being concerned." Winters said. "But you've been worrying about nothing. The Monster Control Bureau has been... defunded, and their resources reallocated."

Harbinger scowled at Winters. "Cripes John, you've been hanging around the spooks too much. You're starting to talk like them." he commented. "So they're out of the way. I take it that ..._the agency..._ finally got around to dealing with them?"

"Yes." Winters said with a nod.

"What took you so long?" Harbinger asked. :"They've been running around for years."

"While we're quite good, Earl, we are not omnipotent." Winters explained. "And speaking of which, you guys are going to be getting a _lot _of business now that the MCB is under control, so you might want to start planning accordingly."

"Thanks for the tip." Harbinger said. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Just that Drakken isn't anywhere in Florida." Winters said.

Harbinger arched an eyebrow at Winters. "I don't suppose that you could give me something more concrete?" he asked.

Winters shook his head in the negative. "That's all I can tell you." he said.

Harbinger scowled at Winters answer. "Is that all you guys know, or all that you're going to tell one of your chess pieces?" he asked, to which Winters only shrugged. "Cripes, John, I was right. You have been hanging around the spooks too long."

"You're welcome, Ray."

Oo000oo000oO

Leaning back against the headboard of her bed with her brain full of cotton wool, Shego laughed at a gag on the TV and took a sip of her applejack. Looking over to her right she saw Ron was leaning back much like she was and the alcohol she had been spiking his cola had taken effect.

"_Speaking of which..."_ Shego looked at the plastic tumbler in her hand and swirled the eighth of an inch of brown liquid around in the bottom.

"Hey Ron," she said as she swung her legs off the edge of the bed. "I"m getting a refill. You want one?"

"Yes, please." Ron said, holding up his glass.

That was something that Shego found surprising- Ron, even though his hand was weaving slightly and his eyes were slightly glazed, his voice was steady and he spoke without the slurring of words that she expected.

Taking his glass, she walked, slightly unsteadily, to the bathroom where they had the cola and the applejack sitting on ice in a foam cooler. Placing the glasses on the counter, she took the applejack and filled her glass, then added a splash to Ron's cola before topping it off.

Picking up the glasses, she walked back into the main room and handed Ron back his drink.

"Here you go." she said. "Now scoot over."

"Huh?" Ron asked, giving Shego a puzzled look.

"I want to see the TV better, and I'm cold, so I'm using you as a heating pad." she explained and put her right leg on the bed.

"Oh," Ron said, his face brightening. "Okay."

_That _reaction surprised Shego, and she voiced it as she climbed onto Ron's bed. "You don't mind?" she asked.

"Nope." Ron answered as he scooted over. "You're cold. I'm warm."

Perhaps it was the applejack influencing her, but the thought that went through her mind as she watched Ron's muscles flex as he moved over (He was wearing just a pair of sweats) was _"More like hot... damn all that running has paid off."_

"That's true." was what Shego said aloud as she sat down next to him.

After adjusting themselves into a comfortable position, they went back to watching the TV. When the next commercial break came on, Shego glanced over at Ron, who was taking a pull on his soda, and got an idea.

"Hey Ron.." Shego said.

"Mmm?" Ron asked.

"Could I have a taste of your cola if I gave you a taste of my applejack?" she asked.

Ron thought about it for a second as he took his drink, then lowered his glass and nodded.

"Sure." he said.

Shego smiled, took a sip of her drink, then leaned over and pulled Ron into a kiss.

Ron, for his part, with the combination of the alcohol in his system and the shock of what was happening to him, could only sit there as Shego probed his mouth her tongue.

"Guh...guh...guh..." was all that he could say when Shego broke the kiss.

"Glad you liked it." Shego said, leaning back with a smirk.

"Why'd you-?" Ron started to asked.

"Because I wanted to." Shego said.

"Because you wanted to? What kind of reason-" Ron started to say as he turned to look at her, but stopped when his gaze fell upon her chest.

He blushed beet red, and looked away.

Shego had been watching Ron the whole time, and smiled a delighted and slightly devious little smile. "What?" she asked, cupping her left breast. "It's not like you haven't seen them before." she teased.

"Y-Yeah, but- but, but- you're- poking out..." Ron stammered, then looked at his drink and proceed to drain it. "I'm just going to watch TV." he said when he put his glass down, his face beet red.

By this point, the next program's introduction had finished and the program itself was starting. Over the course of the next few minutes his blushing began to deepen, something that Shego hadn't thought was possible.

"Funny thing about HBO..." she said, raising her glass, "they get a little racy after midnight, don't they?"

"Yeah." Ron said in a small voice, his gaze locked on his knees. "Could we change the channel please?"

"No." Shego answered. "I haven't seen this episode."

Even though he wasn't looking at the screen, Ron's discomfort increased as he listened to the soundtrack. "What are they doing?"

"Having sex."Shego said, and seeing his discomfort, rubbed a hand along his back. "You're not interested?" she asked.

Once again, the alcohol spiked in Ron's drink worked his magic and loosened his tongue. "Well, yeah, of course I am." he answered. "But, it's, well, I've never really, well, had any experience..."

"Not even with yourself?" Shego asked. Ron flinched and hunched over some more. "Oh, well that's good." she added. "You know, you don't have to lean forward like that."

"I... can't..." Ron said in a strangled voice.

"Why cant you-" Shego said, then recognition dawned on her. "Oh, yeah. That's right. Guys." she said, putting her drink on the nightstand.

"Yeah." Ron said. "It's a guy thing. Be glad you're a girl, you don't have this problem..."

"Don't be so sure of that." Shego said as she leaned forward and began to massage Ron's back and shoulders. "C'mon, relax. You're too tense."

"But-" Ron protested.

"Oh, come on, Ron, it's not like I haven't seen one before." Shego tut tutted. "Though from what I felt, it's certainly bigger than anything I've seen in person before."

"What?" Ron asked as Shego got to her knees and shuffled over behind him.

"Porn, Ron." Shego explained. "You have watched it before, right?"

"Well, yeah." Ron said, his shoulders loosening up under Shego's ministrations. "Who hasn't?"

"Good point." Shego said, working her hands up a bit on Ron's shoulder and leaning into him as she put some effort into it.

As she did that, Ron stiffened slightly when he felt Shego's breasts' press into his back, then relaxed and leaned back, an act that did not go unnoticed by her.

"Bet you like that, don't ya?" she asked.

"Yes." Ron said, his voice deepening.

"Well, the feelings mutual." Shego replied in a much more assertive voice.

As she massaged up to Ron's neck he gave a deep rumbling growl-moan and Shego smirked.

"_He's just like a big ol' puppy dog..."_ she thought as Ron's scent tickled her nose. _"Whoa... he smells good..._"

For some reason her head seemed to be getting fuzzier, even though she had put her drink down. Her thoughts were becoming disjointed, and then for a reason she could only dimly focus on, she leaned in and kissed him where his neck met his shoulders.

In a trance, she began to work her way along his neck, to his earlobe, then his jaw, then his mouth...

Oo000oo000oO

….Shego was on her back and Ron was above her, and they were fuzed together, pure pleasure was rocketing up her spine to her brain as their eyes locked together-

Oo000oo000oO

-Ron's hands were surprisingly strong but gentle as they massaged her breasts as she rode him-

Oo000oo000oO

-She was saying something in French but she couldn't understand what she was saying as she grabbed the headboard, it was pure ecstasy-

Oo000oo000oO

-it was like the entire universe was exploding in her brain, Ron was saying something as he shuddered and held her in a tight embrace, their sweat slick bodies sliding across each other-

Oo000oo000oO

Dawn was already long past when Shego woke up, and much to her surprise, she didn't have a hangover. With half lidded eyes she looked at the drapes back lit by sunlight, and took stock of her situation. One, she was warm. Two, there was something warm and heavy that she was lying up against. Three, her memory was a bit fuzzy at the moment, but she was fairly certain that her bed was the one closer to the window. Four, her joints felt like over cooked spaghetti, and her nerves felt like melted rubber, but in a really good way, which meant that she had gotten righteously laid the night before.

"_Well, this certainly complicates things, doesn't it?"_ Shego asked herself as she tried to sit up, but discovered that she couldn't because Ron's arm was draped across her. _"Well, there goes me sneaking out to my own bed." _

Not being able to escape without waking Ron, Shego did the next best thing: she laid back down and enjoyed the afterglow.

Oo000oo000oO

End.

Authors Note: And so end's another chapter of Bad Moon Rising, with added complications! Things were going too nice for Ron and Shego, so I decided to makes things muuuuch more complicated for them. .

The next chapter is going to be longer, I promise. With lot more action in it. No lemons, but plenty of blood though.

-ZB.


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Moon Rising

Oo000oo000oO

Chapter Seven.

Oo000oo000oO

_When you're ridin' sixteen hours  
And there's nothin' much to do  
And you don't feel much like ridin',  
You just wish the trip was through _

Turn the Page, _by Bob Seeger._

Oo000oo000oO

The tension in the van was so thick that you almost literally _feel_ it. Shego was no stranger to the sensation, having been the cause of it on several occasions in the past, and was quite used to it. However, this particular bout of tension had started with Ron waking up in their shared bed in the Motel 6, had continued through breakfast, checkout, their resuming their little road trip, and a stop for gas, and Shego was quite tied of it, and resolved to do something about it.

"You know, for a guy on his first time in, you were pretty damn good." Shego said aloud.

There was the sound of movement in the passenger seat and out of the corner of her eye Shego could just see Ron's cringe.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Ron asked in a very embarrassed voice.

"Yes." was Shego's response.

"Why?" asked Ron.

Shego shrugged. "Because I'll be dammed if I"m going to be sitting next to you in an awkward silence all the way to Colorado." she said. "Besides, you didn't seem to have a problem with it _last_ night..."

"I was drunk!" protested Ron. "You took advantage of me!"

Shego thought that over for a second. "Yeah..." she admitted "But so was I. So I could make the case that you were taking advantage of me as well."

"I DID NOT-!" Ron started to protest, but Shego raised a finger and cut him off.

"Ah ah ah... you could have said no at any point." Shego countered. "And you were the one who took it to the next level when you slipped your hand inside my panties- and thank you for that by the way."

The compliment threw Ron for a bit of a loop. "What for?" he asked.

Shego couldn't help but smirk. "That first orgasm you gave me _really_ helped me loosen up." she said. "Good thing too, considering some of the stuff we did later on."

Ron twitched when she said _'loosen up'_. "You're enjoying working me up aren't you?" he asked.

Shego nodded. "Yeah." she said.

"Why?" he asked. "Why sleep with me and then tease me about it afterwards?"

Shego tapped her forefinger against the steering wheel for a few moments as she compiled her reply. "First, I'm not teasing you." she said. "Discovering and coming to terms with your sexuality is never easy, especially if you're an outcast. Trust me on this. I know from personal experince."

Ron was about to interrupt her, but remembered the conversations that they'd had about their respective pasts and kept his mouth shut.

"Second, like I said before, I'm doing this to get you talking. I hate riding along in silence, and I'd rather argue with you than ride along in a terse silence. And finally, third, I'm trying to figure you out."

"Figure me out?" Ron asked. "What's to figure out? I'm a weirdo goofball sidekick who needs rescuing most of the time and gets shoved into lockers on a regular basis."

"Who's still going after going through stuff that would make most people just curl up and die." Shego countered. "You stronger than you give yourself credit for, Ron."

"You're just saying that."Ron protested.

Shego merely shook her head. "No." she said. "I'm not. When the cheerlead- I mean Kim- died, you tried to take Drakken apart. Most people would have tired to run away or just shut down. That says a lot about you."

"Thanks." Ron said, his cheeks redding as his gaze dropped to the floorboards.

"You're welcome." Shego said.

Oo000oo000

Drakken watched as Sicarius led the new clones into the lab control room, and noted with some satisfaction that the improvements he'd added to the clone's mental files seemed to be working. He'd just decanted them an hour and a half before, and while they still had some awkwardness in their moments, it was nothing like what Sicarius'd had when she was fresh out of the tank.

In the hour and a half that had elapsed, Sicarius had managed to get them up, on their feet, bathed, clothed, and judging by the identical slick spots on their right forearms, numbered with minimal difficulty. Drakken made a note to add their experiences to the next batch of clones memories to improve things further, then shifted to the matter at hand.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Drakken greeted them. "And welcome to my mad little plan."

The four clones simply nodded slightly and stood there silently. Drakken winced. "Oooh, tough crowd." he said, half to himself.

"They're fresh out of the tank, Doctor." Sicarius pointed out. "Their memories are still settling into place."

"That's right." Drakken said with a snap of his fingers at Sicarius. "Thank you, I had forgotten about that."

"You're welcome Doctor." Sicarius said.

Drakken acknowledged Sicarius's thanks with a nod and shifted his attention to the clones. "So." he addressed them. "You girls know why you're here?"

"To serve you in any way you see fit." the four of them chorused in perfect unison, something that slightly unnerved Drakken and intrigued him at the same time.

"An apt description if I ever heard one." Drakken said. "But, in a nutshell, what I need fo your to do is knock over a bank. A very mundane thing for a mad scientist to do, but it's all part of my grand scheme."

Drakken levered himself out of his seat and began to pace in front of the clones. "But that's not relevant to your part of the plan." he said. "What you four need to be concerned about is the ban job. Now, it's a simple job, but, like all simple things, it's going to be hard to pull off, and most likely you will die in the attempt. But that's not an issue for you guys, is it?"

"No Doctor." the four clones answered, again in perfect unison.

"Excellent! Now, here's the basic gist of what you're going to be doing: All of you are going to walk into a bank that's in the middle of a major city in the Southeast, you're going to ob it, being as flashy and as noisy as possible, making sure everybody see's your faces, then you going to escape, and hopefully succeed." Drakken continued, his eyes glinting gleefully.

"And if you don't, well, the main objective of the plan is for what the four of your are going to be experiencing so the next set of clones I make will be better prepared. In short, this is going to a training mission.

Also, the fact that what looked like four versions of Kim Possible just committed a violent daylight bank robbery is gonna be icing on the cake."

The four clones nodded, again in sync, as Drakken spoke.

"I'm going to be doing most of the planning for this, and I'll be laying things out for you, showing what neds to be done, etc,. Sicarius-" He pointed at her, and the four clones all turned their heads briefly to look at her "is going to be going ovr your training and making sure we've got everything down pat. Any questions?" he asked.

"No Doctor." the four clones said.

"Well, don't hesitate to ask." Drakken said. "And now that we've gotten that settled, who's up for a late lunch?"

Oo000oo000

Yet another mile marker rolled by, and Ron wished for the hundredth time that the trip was over. It was his turn to drive, and they were currently working their north through New Mexico towards Colorado. The South (along with the _ incident_ , as Ron had privately termed he and Shego's sleeping together) were a couple of days behind them, and now he found himself staring at the desert rolling past him as he drove.

"_Man, after a few days on the road, it gets kinda boring." _ he thought as Shego whimpered from where she was sleeping in the passenger seat.

Seeing no oncoming traffic -or any traffic at all- Ron glanced over at Shego, who was curled up in passenger seat, her arms twitching as she dreamed. He was about to say something to her when Shego gave a loud distressed whimper that transitioned into a shout as she woke up.

"NnnnnAAAAAAH!" she yelped as she sat bolt upright in her seat.

"You okay?" Ron asked from the drivers seat.

Shego took a moment to get hr bearings before responding. "Y-yeah." she said. "I-I was just having a bad dream."

"It must have been pretty bad." Ron commented as he turned his attention back to the road. "You sounded pretty scared."

"It was." Shego said, adjusting herself upright and brushing some hair out of her face. "It dates back from when I first started doing the superhero thing."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

_Shego took a deep breath and slowly let it out before she responded. "There was a bomber running loose_ in Go City." she began. "He was one of those far left eco-whackos, that you get out in California. He'd been targeting car dealerships, construction sites, stuff like that."

"Okay..." Ron said. "I take it he decided to step it up a notch?"

Shego nodded. "Yeah." she said. "We'd just gotten called in by the police to help. He'd been mailing letters to the press, and in the latest one at the time, he'd threatened to blow up some of the UCGC Bio Sciences buildings. We were there, checking things out, when the bomb he'd planted went off."

Shego's eyes went unfocused, as her memories began to play back in her mind. "Only, it wasn't in the Bio Sciences building. It was in a trash can, in the plaza that was in front of the School of Economics. He'd made a claymore mine and it was aimed at the center of the plaza. It was supposed to have gone off during the lunch rush, but the idiot fucked up the timer.

It went of during classes, when one of the grounds crew was emptying the garbage."

"Oh,God..."Ron said, horror dawning on him.

"We happened to be the closest ones there, and when got there, we found him...he was... the grounds keeper was..." Shego trailed off for a moment, then made a coughing, choking noise.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked as Shegos eyes went to the size of dinner plates.

Shego didn't answer him, instead, she flailed around for a second before finding an empty McDonalds bag and explosively emptying hr stomach contents into it.

Ron winced as Shego retched for a few moments before finally settling down into the dry heaves.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry Shego, I didn't mean to-" Ron began to apologize as Shego rolled down her window and tossed the bag.

"It's okay Ron." she croaked as she rolled the window back up. "Every time I have that dream I end up doing that."

"Oh." Ron said. "Well, I'm sorry anyways."

Pale faced and sweaty, Shego nodded. "Thank you." she said.

Ron was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "Did you get him?" he asked.

Shego shook her head. "No." she said. "That honor goes to the Go City Police Department. They pulled him over for a routine traffic stop, and he tried to pull a gun on them. He died from twenty four gunshot wounds to the chest from their issue Beretta's.

It's what he gets for trying to draw on the departments two IPSC champions."

Ron couldn't help but chuckle morbidly at that comment. "Now that's what I call justice." he said, then flexed his fingers around the steering wheel. "Of course, what I'm going to do to Drakken ain't going to be anywhere near as nice."

Shego happened to glance out of the corner of hr eye when Ron said that and felt a shiver go up her spine.

"_Ohhh shit." _she thought _"He's fucking serious..."_

And Shego knew, without a doubt in her mind, that somehow, Ron was going to do exactly what he said he was going to do.

Oo000oo000

Much to Drakken's surprise, the clones were able to get physically ready for the job over the course of a day and a half with no major holdups. In fact, they were running a day ahead of schedule.

Which made him a touch nervous, truth be told. Usually when his plans were going this good the cheerleader and her buffoon would come crashing in and completely ruin his day.

"_Of course..."_ he reminded himself as he watched One and Three load their magazines _"they're both currently suffering from a nasty case of death at the moment, so their breaking in to spoil things _is_ rather remote..."_

Drakken smirked at his thoughts then drifted over to Shego. "_And my former minion is currently suffering from that malady as well, so I don't have to worry about her." _

So, as far as he could tell, the only real threat to his plans was probably local law enforcement.

"Is there something on your mind?" Sicarius asked, jarring Drakken out of of his thoughts.

"No. Just musing over nothing important." Drakken said, sitting up in his chair and turning around to face her. "There something wrong?"

Sicarius shook her head. "No." she said. "I was just letting you know that One through Four are ready to go."

Drakken blinked, looked over at the clones loading magazines, then back to Sicarius. "So, why are they loading magazines?" he asked, jerking a thumb at the clones.

Sicarius spared a glance at the clones before responding. "they needed something to keep them busy, so I decided to put them to work." she said.

"Ah.' Drakken said with a nod. "What are Two and Four doing?"

"Right now they are cleaning the firing range." she answered.

"I see." Drakken said.

Oo000oo000

It was almost nine PM when they decided to stop for the night, pulling into a rest area almost halfway between Roswell and Tinnie. They would much rather have stayed in a motel for the night, but sfter having spent the last fourteen hours on the road they decided rather than try to push on to the next town and hope that that they had a motel, that they'd just stop for the night and sleep in the van.

"We'll probably hit the New Mexico- Colorado line sometime tomorrow afternoon." Shego commented as she untied her shoes.

"That's good." Ron said as he shrugged his shirt off. "I'm sick of being cooped up in this van all day." he added as he then bent down to untie his shoeslaces.

"You're not the only one." Shego said, then arched an eyebrow as Ron swore under his breath. "Having trouble?" she asked.

"Other than I can't see what I'm doing? No. not at all." Ron quipped as he fumbled around with his fingers in the dark.

"Here." Shego said, and held out her hand and activated her powers. Or tired to, anyways. "Awww, crap, of the fucking times..."

"What?" Ron asked, pausing what his was doing to look up where he could see Shego scowling at her hand through the rest stop lights filtering in through the windows.

""Of all the fucking times for me to start PMS'ing..." growled Shego.

"What's that got to do with your powers?" Ron asked, now somewhat confused.

"Sometimes, when I start PMS'ing, my powers get weird on me." Shego explained. "Something to do with my hormones..."

"Ohhh..." Ron said and nodded in understanding.

That took Shego by surprise. "You're not freaked out about this?" she asked.

Ron shrugged and twisted himself around to get to the steering column. "I've been best friends with a girl my whole life." he said. "It's sort of a fact of life."

"I see..." Shego said as Ron flipped the key over to the accessories position and then turned on the overhead light. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" she asked, referring to the ignition lock.

"Because I didn't want to do the contortion act to reach it." Ron answered as he turned on a dome light. "Muuch better."

Shego then took advantage of the light to reach into the gym bag that she was keeping her clothes in and withdrew her Taurus. Checking the safety, she saw that it was on and that the loaded chamber indicator was sticking up out from the extractor, indicating that the pistol was Condition Two.

She then stuffed it under her pillow and when she turned back, she saw Ron looking at her with an arched eyebrow as he pulled his other shoe of. "Feeling paranoid?" he asked.

"Without my glow?" Shego asked. "Yeah. Just a little." she added, then scowled. "It's a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"So I see." Ron said.

"Of course, this isn't the worst part of it." Shego said as she pulled her arms into her shirt. "I'm really sensitive to medications."

"Really." Ron said.

There was a click and a twang of elastic as Shego undid her bra. "I can't take painkillers or cold medications."

"You can't?" Ron asked as Shego shrugged off her bra under her shirt.

"Nope." Shego said with a shake of her head.

"So all of those times you and KP fought..." Ron trailed off.

"I didn't take so much as an aspirin." Shego finished. "You ever wonder what it was like to go through having cracked ribs with out anything to dull the pain?"

"Not rally, no.' Ron said with a shake of his head.

"It's not fun." Shego said, sticking her arms back out of her shirt along with her bra.

"Sorry about that..." Ron said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about it." Shego said as Ron put his shoes on his side of the van and turned off the overhead. "There's not much you can do about it, is there?" she asked.

"That's true." Ron said as he got to his feet in a hunched over position. "Look out, I'm gonna be crawling past you." he warned.

Shego leaned over to let him past, but as he got halfway past her his curse struck and his pants slipped past his waist to his knees.

"Aw, man..." he said.

"Just take them all the way off." Shego said as she undid the fly on her pants. "It'll be more comfortable that."

"But-" Ron started to protest but Shego cut him off.

"Ron, I've seen you get depantsed at least a dozen times that I can remember, so you in your boxers isn't a big deal, okay?" she pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Ron said sheepishly and kicked his jeans the rest of the way off.

As he got the rest of the way into bed and under his blanket, Shego slid her jeans off and then crawled her way into bed.

"Night Ron." she said as she pulled her blanket over herself.

"Night Shego." Ron said with a yawn.

Oo000oo000

Sleep proved to be both elusive and fleeting for Ron that, as he found himself staring at the ceiling of the van at three something in the morning while Shego slumbered peacefully beside him. Putting his hands behind his head, he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, trying to use the breathing exercises he'd been taught by the Yamanuchi in an attempt to calm his mind and perhaps get some sleep.

The thing that weighed so heavily on his mind and kept him from sleeping was home, or how he was going to be so close to it and yet so far away from it at the same time.

In their travels across the southern US, he and Shego had talked extensively about their "condition", and how it was a good idea that they stay as far away from civilization as possible. Which had meant that he was going to be staying at Shego's place for the time being, rather than the house that he had grown up in.

Shego had been surprisingly understanding about his distress over the situation; as she had put it:

"Look sidekick, you have no idea how much I would love to be at home right now with my _Mama_ fussing over me, okay?"

He knew that his parents were going to be beside themselves with grief right now, and he knew that when he contacted them, they were going to want to protect him and keep him close. But if he did that, Ron knew he would be placing them in unimaginable danger.

And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how he was going to tell them.

Beside him, Shego squirmed slightly in her sleep and mumbled in Spanish to her _Papa_ that the grapes were the wrong shade of purple, so they should repaint them.

Oo000oo000

Ron awoke to road noise and the feeling that they were moving. Disoriented, Ron sat up and looked around in confusion for a few moments until he got his bearings.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead." Shego's voice got his attention.

Looking forward, ron saw Shego sitting in the drivers seat as they rolled down the highway.

"Afternoon." Ron said and rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We just crossed into Colorado a few minutes ago." Shego answered.

Ron grunted his acknowledgment and flipped the blanket off of him. "Where are my pants?" he asked.

"they're behind the passenger seat." Shego told him.

"Thanks." Ron grunted, and then scooted forward on the bed.

Pulling his pants on first, then after a bit of searching his shirt, and then finally his shoes. Dressed, he clambered into the passengers seat.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"I tried." Shego answered. "You didn't want to wake up, so I left you."

"Oh." Ron said and ran a hand through his hair.

Shego smirked before she added the next part. "That, and you looked just so _cute_ as lay there sleeping that I couldn't bear to wake you."

Ron gave Shego a hesitant look. "You...didn't _do_ anything to me, did you?" he asked.

Shego shook her head slightly. "No." she answered. "Damn tempting though." she added under hear breath.

Deciding not to think about her last comment, Ron shook his head and decided to get back to the original subject.

"Thanks for letting me sleep." he said "I was up most of the night thinking of how I'm gonna break things to my mom and dad."

"Oh. You figure something out?" Shego asked.

"No." Ron answered morosely.

Shego shrugged at Ron's response. "Well, if it helps, I'm having trouble figuring out what I'm gonna say too." she said. "I mean, it's not like I can just call them up and say Hey, _Mama, Papa, _I'm a werewolf now. You mind if I come home for the weekend?"

"That's true." Ron said. "Of course, you mumbling in your sleep in Spanish all night didn't help."

"Yeah, I was dreaming about my _Papa_ last night." Shego said.

Ron nodded and then looked around at the van. "Hey, there anything to eat in here?"

Oo000oo000oO

Sicarius 01 pulled the car into an empty spot, put it in park, and killed the engine.

"We're at the target." One said, tapping the earpiece she had on.

"Acknowledged, One." Sicarius said. "Proceed."

"Copy that."

With that, the clones in the backseat handed the ones in the front their rifles and then they got out of the car and started towards their target.

The employees and customers of the Middleton Savings and Loan were about to have a very bad day.

Oo000oo000oO

End.

Authors note: Aaaand cliffhanger! Heh heh heh heh...

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!

-Zombie Boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Bad Moon Rising

Oo000oo000oO

A Kim Possible fanfic

by

Zombie Boy

Oo000oo000oO

_Over here, over there, everywhere.  
Yesterday, today, always…  
Bad people there are.  
Hate you they do.  
Kill you they will.  
Watch out, you better._

Shoshone proverb

Oo000oo000oO

Chapter 8

Oo000oo000oO

_Middleton Savings & Loan, 1:04 PM..._

Security guard David Cohen didn't know it at the time, but the last few moments of his life were _not_ going anything like he expected. For example, he was in his mid twenties rather than his late nineties, he was at work rather than trying to jump a backyard fence, and it was the twisted, redheaded, clone of a local super heroine rather than the outraged husband about to shoot him that he expected.

Finally, he was also completely bored out of his mind.

"_Nothing ever happens here..._" was his final thought before he caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye.

David turned and the last thing he saw was a flash of red as a Glock was shoved in his face. He had reflexively started to reach for his gun when the world went white.

Oo000oo000oO

"THIS IS A ROBBERY!" One shouted as David's body crumpled to the ground.

Stunned, the employees and the few customers inside the S&L stared at her and her clones as they surged in, weapons up.

"NOW!" One shouted, punctuating her statement by pumping a couple of rounds into the ceiling.

_That_ got the idea across, and the customers immediately started complying, with Two helping those slow to comply with a friendly butt stroke from her AK. While that was going on, Three and Four rushed to the counter and tossed a bag onto the counter and began to force the tellers to empty their cash drawers into it.

"CASH INTO THE BAG! CASH INTO THE BAG!" Two shouted as Three passed the bag down to the tellers.

As Three and Four were gathering the cash, One was watching the parking lot while Two watched the customers. She jumped when a double tap erupted behind her, and when she whirled around she saw Two standing over the body of a woman with two children, AK smoking.

"NO PHONES!" Two shouted as the children started to shriek in terror. Kicking the phone away, she leveled her AK at them. "SHUT IT!" she commanded, and they both complied.

The alarm began to sound as One turned back to watching the parking lot.

Oo000oo000oO

_Parking lot, Middleton Savings & Loan, 1:16 PM._

Though most people would say otherwise, Patrolman Marcus Hicks luck was about to take a turn for the better that day. He had just pulled into a vacant spot in the parking lot and was just about to turn the ignition off when he heard the dispatcher come over the radio.

"_All unit, all units, robbery in progress at Middleton Savings and Loan. Repeat, all unit, all units, robbery in progress at Middleton Savings and Loan."_

Hicks heart slammed into his throat and his stomach threatened to empty itself as he fumbled for his mike.

"D-dispatch, this unit 27. Am on site and responding. Request back up." he said, struggling to keep his voice under control.

"Copy that 27." the dispatchers voice said, somehow remaining calm. "All units, car 27 is on site and is requesting backup. Please respond."

Other voices came on over the radio, but he never heard them, because, as he was exiting out of his cruiser he saw some figures coming out of the S&L. He saw them raise a rifle and he ducked behind the door to the cruiser. He was screaming something as he head rounds hit the door, then it felt like a pair of sledgehammers hit him in the chest.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he drew his Glock and peeked out from his cover. He saw the figures running for a car sitting on the far side of the parking lot. One of the figures started to turn towards him, and the Glock was suddenly up and firing.

The figure staggered and stumbled to its knees. The others kept running for the car, not even looking back. He heard her (it was definitely a girls voice) yell something, and then struggle to her feet. For an instant, he was faced with a dilemma: Shift his focus to the ones running for the car, or the one in front of him.

He got the answer to his dilemma half a heart beat later when the figure raised her rifle and fired at him again, the rounds going wide and perforating the passenger side rear door, backseat, and tire with a burst of automatic weapons fire.

Instinct kicked in again and he fired again at the figure as she started to advance towards him. In the back of his mind, he realized just what a bad position he was in and began to duck back towards the rear of his cruiser.

Mixed in with the impossibly loud gunshots Hicks heard the sound of tires squealing, and that caused his concentration to slip and he fumbled the insertion of a fresh clip into his pistol. Again, his luck turned to the better as at that moment his attacker's magazine ran dry.

Leaping to his feet, he leveled his Glock at his attacker and fired. The attacker staggered backwards and fell, scrabbling at her side. Hicks started to shift sideways to reacquire his target when pistol fire made him duck back behind his cruiser.

The pistol fire stopped for a second when he ducked down, then for what seemed an eternity there was a pause, then it was broken by a single gunshot.

The Glock felt like it was greased in his hands, his heart was lodged in between his tonsils, and he felt like he was going to puke. Swallowing painfully with his dry mouth, Hicks leaned out from behind his cruiser and saw his attacker lying on the ground.

Hicks' pistol sights were doing the jitterbug as he kept it trained on her, and he very carefully began to walk towards her. She kept still as he approached, and when he got up to her he saw why. That final pistol shot had been the one that had ended her life.

That's when he got a good look at her face and it took him a few seconds to realize just who his attacker was: Kim Possible.

He stared blankly at her for a few moments before the sound of approaching sirens snapped him back to reality. Shakily, he reached up for his radio mike.

"T-this is Unit 27." he said, he voice sounding oddly calm and distant. "Suspect down. I repeat, suspect down."

Oo000oo000oO

They were rolling north on State Road 149 and were about fifteen minutes away from Middleton when Shego swore under her breath.

"What?" Ron asked, sitting up in his seat, roused out of his road induced stupor by Shego's sudden swearing.

"That's the fifth cop I've seen in the last ten minutes." Shego said, pointing to the Colorado Highway Patrol cruiser parked on the side of the road ahead of them. "Something's going on."

"That is odd." Ron agreed, looking at the patrol car as they passed it. "I wonder what happened?"

"Of all the times for the damn radio to die on us..." Shego muttered, sparing a murderous glance at the offending piece of electronics embedded in the dash. "We could just turn on Local 1606 and they'd tell us."

"That would be nice." Ron said, stretching his stiff back.

"Of course, it's academic at this point. We're about five minutes from my place, so we'll know soon enough."

"We're not going to my place?" Ron asked.

Shego gave Ron an "are you kidding?" look. "Ron," she said patiently "I'm stiff, sore, hungry, and I need a shower along with some clean clothes." she said.

"Okay, okay." Ron said nervously running a hand through his hair. "Eew. Greasy hair." he said, wiping his hand off on his pants. "You know, I think I could do with a shower myself."

"I'm sure it would help your parent's state of mind if you showed back up showered and shaved, with some clean clothes on." Shego added.

Ron rubbed his jaw and felt the golden stubble along it and had to agree with her. "Yeah." he said with a nod. "A shave would be nice, too." he added, scratching at the stubble on his jaw.

Oo000oo000oO

Pitt punched the figure at the bottom of the receipt into his calculator, took a look at the sum, and nearly burst into tears.

"_Milo's gonna be the death of me..."_ he thought as he added the sum onto the form, and then rummaged through a stack looking for another one.

He paused when he heard the pounding of footsteps and looked up just in time as a Newbie stuck his head in.

"Hey, Z, Harbinger says you had better come and look at this." the Newbie said breathlessly.

Owen looked at the snarl of paperwork, receipts, and general migraine inducement that was Milo's paperwork for a second, and dropped his pen onto the desk.

"Be right there." he said, and levered himself to his feet.

A minute and fifteen seconds later he found himself in Harbinger's office with Julie and Milo.

"Okay, the Newbie said there was something I should see?" Owen asked as he came in.

"Yeah." Earl said, and nodded towards the flat screen mounted on his office wall. "Watch." he added as he raised a remote.

Owen turned his attention to the TV just as a Fox News segment came on.

"Breaking news here. In an added twist to the Kim Possible story, we just got word from one of our affiliates in Colorado that apparently the Middleton Savings and Loan has been robbed, and according to eyewitness accounts, the robbers all resembled Kim Possible.

Also, according to reports, one of the robbers was shot and killed by a Middleton PD officer, but we've not had confirmation as of this report." the anchor said as a graphic appeared over his left shoulder.

As the anchor continued to talk Owens gaze slipped down to the ticker running at the bottom of the screen. CNN: POSSIBLE DEATH A HOAX? Caught his eye as it marched leftwards across the screen.

When he flicked his attention back up to the anchor, the scene had changed to a woman standing outside a building with the parking lot cordoned off with yellow crime scene tape and swarming with cops, with a graphic reading JANET GLENFIDDICH, KFXL.

"Thank you, Adam." the woman said. "I'm at the scene now, where as you can see, the Middleton PD, along with several other agencies, are investigating the scene. They're not releasing any details yet, other than to say that this is an ongoing investigation.

They are also asking for people in the area to be on the lookout for a silver, late model, BMW, reportedly used by the robbers-"

The playback paused, and everyone turned to face Harbinger.

"Alright everybody, I think the question of what the good Doctor was up to has been answered." he said. "Questions?"

"Yes." Julie said. "What do we know, besides what the news report just told us?"

Harbinger leaned back and lit himself a cigarette. "Well, from I've gotten from Team Haven, their sources out there say that the robber that got dropped definitely _looks_ like the late Kim Possible, but they won't be 100% sure until the lab takes a look at her.

And considering that this is a mad scientist that we're dealing with, you can almost guarantee that the robbers were actually Kim Possible. Which brings up all sorts of unpleasant possibilities."

"Do you think they've been infected with lycanthropy?" Milo asked.

"I hope not." Harbinger said as he stood up and flicked some ash off of his cigarette. "But just to be safe, Team Haven's hauling ass to Middleton as we speak just in case.

And speaking of hauling ass, we've got to do that as well. Grab your gear folks. We're heading out."

Oo000oo000oO

"Shit!" Evans swore when he read the email that Wade had just sent him. Pushing back his chair, he got to his feet and headed over to where Lt. Mendez's desk was.

Mendez saw him coming and arched an eyebrow at him as he approached. "I know that look, Sargent." he said. "What happened?"

"Sir, I think I just figured out what the hell the good Doctor was up to in regards to Miss Possibles head." he said.

Mendez nodded and motioned for Evans to continue.

"He's cloned her, sir." he said.

"Really." Mendez said, a scowl forming on his face.

Evans nodded. "Yes, sir." he said. "I got word from Mr Load. According to him, four Kim Possibles just robbed Middleton Savings and Loan."

"He sure about that?" Mendez asked.

"He's positive, sir." Evans answered. "One of the robbers was shot by a cop in the parking lot. She took six rounds of forty Smith & Wesson to the chest and bled out. In his email he mentioned that the ME was on site and confirmed that it was a real, deceased, Kim Possible, not someone in a mask."

"So, it wasn't a Synthodrone then." Mendez said, his scowl shifting to a thoughtful expression. "Interesting. And your saying that these clones committed a bank robbery?"

"Yeah." Evans replied. "A violent one, too. They came in, shot the security guard and a mother of two, then on their way out they opened up on that cop."

"Huh. What were they armed with?" Mendez asked.

"Full auto Ak's and Glock 17's." Evans replied. "Knew how to use them, too."

"Lovely." Mendez said, his scowl returning. "Get on this."

"Right, sir." Evans said with a salute.

"One more thing." Mendez added as he returned Evans salute. "Whats the situation with our two rabbits?"

Evans instantly shifted mental gears to Shego and Ron. "The last GPS update we had on them was that they were near her cabin, sir." he said. "They should be there by now."

Mendez nodded as he took in the information. "Okay." he said. "I want every asset we've got put on that cabin of her's. You know that they're gonna haring off after Drakken for pulling a stunt like this, and I want to know where they're going.

And on that note, get the Major out there ASAP."

"What do you want him to do, sir?" Evans asked.

Mendez looked up at the Sargent and smiled. "Have him make an offer to them." he said.

"Upping the schedule, sir?" Evans asked.

"We have to, thanks to Drakken." Mendez said. "You know that not only is this gonna get our two rabbits out in the open, it's going to get MHI there too, if they aren't there already. And we need Goizargi and Stoppable."

"Right, sir." Evans said before turning on his heel and sprinting back to his desk.

Oo000oo000oO

Adjusting her robe, Shego strode into the living room and found Ron still sprawled out where he had flopped down when they arrived, staring glumly at the TV.

"Shower's yours, after the water heater reheats." she said, adjusting the towel she had wrapped around her head. "Something wrong?" she asked, noticing Ron's demeanor.

"Yeah." Ron said. "There's no cable."

"Oh." Shego said. "Ah, yeah, sorry about that. My dish's converter box suffered freak plasma related accident last month."

Ron gave Shego a questioning look as he got to his feet. "Freak plasma related accident?" he asked.

Shego smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I had drank two bottles of wine, and well, there was nothing but crap on, and I kinda of, well, lost my temper." she explained. "And I've been too busy to get a new one."

Ron blinked a couple of times as he digested this information and formulated a response. "I see." he said. "You couldn't find anything?"

Shego shook her head. "Not a thing." she said. "Bear in mind, I _was_ very drunk at the time."

"Okay..." Ron said.

"But I _do_ have an antenna and converter." Shego added helpfully. "So there'll something for you watch while the water heater reheats."

"Alright." Ron said "So, ah, how do you get it to work?" he asked, looking at the remote in his hand.

"Here." Shego said, and held out her hand for the remote.

Ron handed her the remote, and she began pressing buttons. Moments later, the TV came to life on the local Fox affiliate.

"The hell?" Shego asked as they both looked at the breaking news scrolling across the ticker. "Kim Possible killed in bank robbery-"

She stopped in mid sentence when she heard Ron's growl beside her, and looked over just in time to see his eyes shift from blue to yellow.

"_Oh shit, he's gonna lose it"_ she thought.

"_**Ron**!"_Shego said forcefully.

"What?" When he turned his gaze to her she saw that his eyes had gone fully yellow, and his canines had already started to lengthen.

"_Keep him calm." _Shego told herself. _"Last thing we need is him going off the handle."_ she added as she saw the bones start to shift underneath his skin.

"Don't." she said forcefully, holding up a forefinger. "Calm down."

"Calm down...?" Ron's voice was shifting into a feral growl, and his whole body was beginning to distort as the transformation took hold. "How can you expect me to-"

"I mean it!" Shego warned him. "Calm the fuck down! Losing it is the absolute _last _thing you should do now.

You transform and fly off the handle, you might as well send Drakken a postcard saying 'wish you were here. He's already tried to kill us once. The next time we won't be so lucky."

Ron stared at her for several seconds, the battle between animalistic fury and cold human logic playing out on his face as the transformation waxed and waned. Finally (and thankfully, in Shego's opinion), logic won out and Ron began to revert back to normal.

"gorramit..." Ron muttered under his breath, then looked at the TV.

The ticker that was running at the bottom of the screen flashed the words MULTIPLE KIM POSSIBLE'S REPORTED IN ROBBERY and his face twisted into an,ugly, silent, scowl.

And then the TV exploded as Ron buried his fist in it. Shego jumped at the sudden explosion of electronics, his sudden movement catching her unawares. She watched dumbfounded as Ron convulsed for a few moments as the electricity from the TV grounded itself through him, then she jumped again as Ron ripped his arm free, revealing a bloody, shredded, fist.

There was near silence for a few moments, the only sound being Ron's breathing as he used the pain in his fist to distract him from he had seen on the TV.

"Feeling better now?" Shego asked, not believing that she was hearing the tremor in her voice.

Ron grunted and nodded jerkily.

"Good." Shego said, and pulled the towel from her head. "Here, let's get that fist wrapped up. No sense in you bleeding all over my rugs."

Ron looked down at his hand and surprise registered through the pained look on his face as he saw his shredded hand.

"Ow..." he said, the pain now really kicking in.

"Indeed." Shego said as she wrapped the damp towel around his forearm. "C'mon. I got a first aid kit in the kitchen."

"Okay." Ron said as she started to lead him. "Sorry about your TV."

"It's okay." Shego said. "I was wanting a new one anyways."

Oo000oo000oO

Twenty five minutes later, Shego had picked all of the glass and plastic shards out of Ron's hand and had bandaged him up. As she had did that, she noticed that the cuts already seemed to be closing, which she chalked up to the lycanthropy. Ron attributed it to his Mystical Monkey Power, and then they decided to go with "a little from column A, a little from column B".

"So." Shego said as she spooned coffee grounds into the basket. "You still want to go see your parents?"

Ron grimaced and looked at his hand. "As much as it pains me to say it, no." he said. "It's gonna be a whole lot of drama when I go back, and I'm no condition for that right now."

"Probably a wise idea." Shego agreed. "You still angry?"

"Oh yeah." Ron confirmed. "I want to rip Drakken's fucking head off."

"Well, I'll be all too glad to help." Shego said as she closed the lid on the coffee maker and turned it on.

"Thanks." Ron said, and rubbed his eyes. "Speaking of him, you have any idea on how we are going to find him? Preferably before he finds us?"

Shego tapped a finger on the counter as she thought for a moment. "What about that ninja clan you're buddy buddy with?" she asked. "You think that they could find him with their mystical ninja powers?"

Ron blinked for a second, then smacked himself upside the head. "Of course! The Yamanuchi!" he said. "Why the hell didn't I- wait." he started to say, then interrupted himself. "How do you know about that?"

"Drakken and I ran into him about six months ago in a Tesco , and he was ranting on about you." Shego told him with a roll of her eyes. "Cripes, that man can _bitch_."

"Tesco?" Ron asked.

"British supermarket chain." Shego explained. "We were there on a parts run."

"Okay..."

"Anyways. As I said, we ran into him there, and mentioned you in his rants." Shego continued. "I just remembered them and figured that they're probably the best shot we've got right now."

Ron nodded. "And if that doesn't work, we can always ask Motor Ed." he said.

Shego shook her head. "Waste of time." she said. "Ed may be a mechanical genius, a metal head, and a moron, but he's not a snitch."

"You sure about that?" Ron asked.

"Positive." Shego answered with a nod. "Every time he's been caught, they offered him a reduced sentence in exchange for Drakken's location and every time he's said no.

Hell, I heard that once Dr Director herself came in and talked to him, and he told her to blow him."

"He said _that?_" Ron asked incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was." Shego replied.

"Huh." Ron said, and leaned back in his chair. "I never would have thought he was capable of that."

Shego shrugged. "You learn something new every day." she said.

"Tell me about it." Ron said, a scowl creeping across his features. "Dammit, I need to work off this anger." he said as he stood up suddenly.

"I have an idea that could help." Shego suggested.

"Really." Ron said doubtfully. "Dare I ask what it is?"

"It's easy." Shego said as she pushed herself off of the counter. "How about we go into my bedroom and bang ourselves silly?"

"Excuse me?" Ron asked, his tone saying that perhaps he hadn't heard her correctly.

"What?" Shego asked. "Which would you rather do? Sulk and stew about what happened to Kimmie, or have hot, sweaty, thrashing sex with lots of yelling and screaming?"

"How the hell can you be horny at a time like this?" Ron asked her.

"It's one of my control mechanisms." Shego answered. "I use it to deal with stress. So it's either this, or you get to hear me use my vibrator."

Ron was silent for a few moments as he weighed the pros and cons of her argument. "You're serious, right?"

"Like a heart attack." Shego answered.

"And you're gonna beat me over the head with this until I give in, right?" he asked.

"Also true."

Ron rolled his eyes heavenwards, then sighed in defeat. "You win." he said. "Lets go."

Shego merely smiled.

Oo000oo000oO

End.

Author's note: And so ends another chapter of Bad Moon Rising. Ron and Shego have got a plan on how to find Drakken, Drakken's plans are starting to unfold, as are GATEKEEPER's and MHI's.

Now the question is: Who's plans are going to come unraveled when they have first contact with the enemy?

And of course, please don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Bad Moon Rising

Oo000ooo000oO

_Through the travail of the ages,  
Midst the pomp and toil of war,  
Have I fought and strove and perished  
Countless times upon this star_.

_THROUGH A GLASS, DARKLY_  
by Gen. George S. Patton, Jr.

Oo000ooo000oO

Chapter Nine

Oo000ooo000oO

Ron's eyes flickered open, and spent several confused moments trying to figure out why the ceiling in his room had suddenly developed roughly hewn logs for the rafters, and why there was a soft, warm, body pressing up against him-

"Oh." he said as his brain became fully awake. "Yeah."

Next to him, Shego mumbled something unintelligible into his chest and snuggled closer to him. Lifting his head, he looked down at the tangled black mass that was Shego's hair and poked her.

"Hey." Ron croaked out. "Shego."

There was a short muffled groan that he translated as "Yes?"

"It's time to wake up."

Shego somehow managed to groan and whine at the same time while she burrowed under the covers.

"Shego, wake up." Ron said again. "I gotta go meet my parents today, remember?"

Shego groaned something, the only intelligible part being "Coffee." Pulling the covers back, Ron was about to swing his legs out of bed when he saw that Shego was still firmly wrapped around him.

"Shego." he said, poking her in the shoulder again. "Leggy. I cant make coffee if you're wrapped around me."

Shego groaned again, released her hold on him, and then slithered back under covers as Ron got out of bed.

"_What time is it?"_ he thought, standing by the bed and rubbing his eyes.

Casting his gaze around the room, he found the alarm clock sitting on the bed stand and discovered that it was ten thirty in the morning.

"_Crap." _he thought and ran his hand through his hair. _"Well, plenty of time to wake up." _

With that, he stumbled off for the kitchen, not awake enough at that point to realize (or care) that he was currently without a stitch of clothing on.

Oo000ooo000oO

Shego's face twitched as Ron pulled the covers away from her face slightly and he poked her in the shoulder.

"Hey." he said. "Wake up."

Shego groaned and ground her face into the pillow. Ron looked down at her, arched an eyebrow in thought for a second, and then was struck by inspiration. Smirking in amusement, he leaned over slightly and held the cup of coffee close to her face and waved his hand over it, fanning the scent towards her.

The scent hit her nostrils and she took a deeper breath, then sniffed a couple of times. Her eyes fluttered opened and it took her a moment before she focused on the mug being held in front of her.

"Coffee?" Ron asked.

"Yes, please." was Shego's response. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she gratefully accepted the steaming mug from Ron. "Thanks." she said.

Reaching over, Ron retrieved his mug from the night stand and took a sip as Shego did the same.

"Good coffee." Ron commented.

"Yeah." Shego agreed. "How'd you make it?"

"I used bottled water after cleaning the coffeepot." Ron explained.

Shego nodded and took a large sip. "So." she said, cradling the mug in her hands. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Shego said. "Plan. As in, how are we gonna get to your parents place?" she clarified, then as a sign that the caffeine was beginning to take effect a rather lascivious smirk came across her face. "Or do you just want to stand there swinging that dick in front of me all day?"

Ron merely grunted and took a sip of his coffee before responding. "As much as you'd enjoy that, no." he said, way past caring that Shego's gaze was fixated slightly below his waist. "I thought it over while I was making the coffee and I think I got a plan."

"Do tell." Shego said, sparing a glance upward at him.

Ron swirled his coffee around a couple of times as he framed the explanation in his mind. "Well."he began. "I was thinking that at first, I call Mrs Dr P-"

"Who?" Shego asked.

"Kim's mom." Ron clarified.

"Oh." Shego said. "Keep going."

"As I was saying, I call Kim's mom, and then we have her call my parents and give her a heads up."

"Sounds complicated." Shego commented.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, then I remembered that there's a creek running behind the house that also runs past a failed housing development. We can park there, and then sneak along the creek to my house, hop the back fence, and let myself in."

"We?" Shego asked. "What's this _we_ business, sidekick?"

Ron sipped his coffee. "You think it's a good idea to sit in a van, in a abandoned housing development, and have the Sheriffs department spot you?"

Shego frowned as she thought about the thought of the county sheriff arresting her, and had to nod in agreement with his point.

"Okay." she said. "So when do we do this?"

"This afternoon." Ron said. "About five o'clock. They both should be home from work by then."

Shego got a surprised look on her face after Ron said that. "Your parents are working with all that's going on?" she asked.

Ron smirked. "Just because their only son is missing and there is a media circus parked outside their door, is no reason for them _not _to go into work." he said, then frowned. "I swear, I think they'd go into work if the world was coming to an end."

"Workaholics?" Shego asked.

"You have _no_ idea." Ron said with a roll of his eyes. "They also like to 'surprise' me. And not in the good way."

"Sounds fun." Shego quipped.

"Well, in their defense, they have kept a roof over my head and they _are_ my biggest fans." Ron pointed out.

"You have a point there." Shego said. "And speaking of big..." she added, grabbing hold of him "I think I know a way to kill some time before we have to go."

"Gently, _**GENTLY!**_" Ron yelped as she gave him a gentle tug.

Oo000ooo000oO

Gloria Stoppable felt the by now all-too-familiar lead weight settling into her stomach as she walked down the stairs from Ron's room. She and her husband had gotten home, forced their way through the slavering pack of reporters encamped outside their house, and she had gone up her sons room to check on Rufus.

Rufus was... not doing well. He'd had a stomachache the night the incident and thus had not accompanied Ron. In the years that he had joined the family- and he was just as much a part of the family as Ron was- she had gotten to know him.

She knew how frightfully intelligent he was, and could see that he was blaming himself for what had happened to the two people that he cared about most in the world. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard the back door open.

"You see something in the back yard, Gene?" she asked as she headed into the kitchen.

"No..." her husband responded from the living room. "I'm in here."

"Then why did the back door open- oh my God..." Gloria started to say as she came into the kitchen but stopped dead, her mouth agape.

"Gloria, what's wrong-" Gene started to say as he came to his wife, but he also stopped dead when he saw what his wife had seen.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Ron said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm home."

He said nothing more before his parents enveloped him in a twin pair of bear hugs.

Oo000ooo000oO

Several minutes of tearful hysterics later, followed by some brief introductions later, Ron, Shego, Rufus, and his parents sat down at the kitchen table with coffee.

"Okay, I think I should start with what happened." Ron began.

"That would bee best." Gloria said with a sniffle.

"Well, long story short, Drakken killed Kim, and then tried to Shego and I, and now we have to hunt him down before he figures out that we're not dead and tries to do it again." Ron explained.

His mother immediately voiced her objections. "No." she said. "No nononononononono, _no_." she said. "It's too dangerous. This is something for true law enforcement-"

Ron shook his head. "No, mom, this is something that they can't handle." he said. "Trust me on this. What's Drakken's become- it's something they can't deal with."

"Son..." Gene said. "Do you know what he's did to Kim-"

"_**Yes.**_" Ron said, his voice shifting into an animal growl.

Gene and Gloria's eyes went to the size of dinner plates as they saw Ron's eyes shift from blue to yellow and his teeth start to lengthen before he got control and stopped himself.

"Son... w-what happened to you?" his father asked, his analysts mind getting over his shock first.

Ron sighed and looked at his hands for a moment before he answered his father. "Dad, when I said that he's something that law enforcement can't deal with, that's what I meant.

He's not human anymore. And neither are Shego and I."

"So what did he-?" Gloria started to ask.

"Werewolves. As corny as that sounds" Shego answered.

Gene sighed and massaged his forehead. "No, Miss Shego, that doesn't sound corny at all when you consider that I was told by a group of very polite and very scary ninjas that my son is the one chosen to wield a Mystical Monkey Power, or half a dozen other things that have happened over the past year."

"You're taking this well." Shego commented.

"Thats because I'm still in shock, miss." Gene responded. "When that wears off, I'm going to make judicious use of that bottle of Scotch that James gave me for Hanukkah."

"Oh." was her response.

"How are you going to catch this Drakken?" asked Gloria.

"Shego and I are going to go talk to the Yamanuchi, first of all." Ron began. "And we're gonna be hiding out at her place."

"You're not staying here?" Gloria asked.

Ron shook his head. "It's too dangerous." he said. "If that media circus outside sees me, it's all over. Plus, I don't know if I can fully control myself yet. I've been able to so far. My temper's gotten a lot worse, and my fuse has gotten a _lot_ shorter.

Combine that with the fact I can turn into an eight foot killing machine, and I'd rather not be in a place where someone can get hurt."

"Oh." Gloria said, and visibly deflated as her hopes that her son would be staying evaporated.

"Don't worry, I'll stay in touch." Ron said, and then his gaze fell on Rufus. "Speaking of which, I got job for, little buddy."

Rufus, who had been quietly watching the conversation wondering why his master had teamed up with the mean green skinned woman, and why their scents had changed so radically, perked up.

"Yeah?" he squeaked hopefully.

"I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Mom and Dad for me since I can't do it, okay?" Ron asked the mole rat. "Think you do that?"

Rufus snapped up ramrod straight and snapped off a salute to Ron, then took a toothpick out of their little jar in the center of the table, shouldered it, and began to march back and forth on the table.

Ron smiled at his friends antics, then shifted his attention back to the matter at hand. "So, yeah, I'll be keeping in touch. I'll just have to keep it quiet so that the whole damn world knows." he said, then glanced at the clock. "And I really hate having to leave, but we gotta go. We've been here long enough."

"Hold on." Gloria said as Ron and Shego stood up.

Getting up, she put her son into a bear hug for several moments. "Be safe out there." she said, sniffling and wiping a tear from her eye.

"I will, Mom." he said as Glen came up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Kick his ass, son." he said. "Give him one from me."

"I will, Dad." Ron said.

And with that, he turned and walked out the door.

Oo000ooo000oO

Gloria waited several moments until she was sure he was out of hearing range before she turned to her husband and buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

"My baby... .my baby..." she wailed. "He's gone."

"I know." Glen said as he hugged his wife tightly to him. "I know."

Oo000ooo000oO

"Feeling a little bummed out?" Shego asked Ron as they navigated their way through Middleton.

Slumped slightly in the passenger seat, Ron looked up. "Wouldn't you be, in my situation?" he asked.

"Good point." Shego said. "I really don't think that there's any _good_ way put it. I mean, basically, you're telling your parents 'Hey, Mom, Dad, I gotta go track down and stop a psychotic mad scientist who's a werewolf, risking violent, bloody death by dismemberment and then being cloned as part of his twisted, malevolent, plans. Don't wait up!'."

Ron couldn't help but snort in amusement at Shego's synopsis of the situation. "At least they took it well." he said. "I was expecting more screaming."

"Me too." Shego said. "Though, if you've really got your heart set on some hardcore screaming, when we get back to the cabin, we can lay out a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace and we can get it on."

Ron shot her a look from across the cab of the van. "Don't you ever think about something _other_ than sex?" he asked.

"Hey, it's my way of dealing with stress." Shego defended. "Some people do hobbies or meditate. I fuck.

Been doing it since I was twelve and first rubbed one off."

Ron grimaced and shook his head. "Your teenage years could not have been _that_ bad." he said in disbelief.

"You remember what I've told you about my brother Hego, right?" Shego asked.

"Yeah." Ron said, nodding for a second before it clicked in his head. "Oh." he said, recognition dawning on his features. "Dare I ask how you-"

"Right hand, shower attachment, and the odd vegetable until I wised up at fifteen and forged Herbert's name and mail ordered a vibrator through an add in one of his porn mags."

"Okay then." Ron said and ran a hand through his hair. "That's... interesting."

"So, what about you?" Shego asked.

"What about me?" Ron asked back, dreading where she was heading with her question.

"How do you do it?" Shego clarified.

"Ahhh... why are we-" Ron started to ask.

"Hey, I told you about my habits, now you gotta tell me about how you whack one off." Shego told him.

Ron groaned.

"That ain't gonna get you out of it, and you know it." Shego said.

Oo000ooo000oO

Fifteen minutes and one flustered Ron later, they had pulled into the driveway and Shego was unlocking the front door.

"So you've never-" Shego started to say as she swung the door open, then stopped dead.

"What the-"

"Good evening, Missus Goizargi, Mister stoppable." the brown haired man seated in the middle of Shego's living room on one of her kitchen chairs said. "I have a proposition for you."

Shego gaped, then her hand flew to the back of her waistband where she had her Taurus holstered. Before she could even get a grip on the weapon the intruder had drawn his own weapon, a M1911AI SOC, and had it leveled at her head.

"Do not even think about it." the man said, his voice projecting raw authority.

Shego swallowed nervously and slowly withdrew her hand. She had gotten a look in the mans eyes, and saw there was no hesitation in them whatsoever.

Ron found himself cowed by the power in the mans voice alone, and unconsciously kept his hands where the man could see them without any prompting from him whatsoever.

"Come on in." the man said, flipping the safety on and putting his pistol away. "Have a seat and listen to my offer."

Cautiously, Ron and Shego stepped into the cabin, Ron shutting the door behind him. After they were seated, he folded his hands together and leaned forward slightly in his chair.

"Before I begin, introductions are in order." the man said. "My name is Major Johnathan Winters."

As he was talking Shego sniffed and tilted her head to one side slightly. "Are you a werewolf?" she interrupted.

Winters merely blinked and nodded slightly. "Yes." he said. "As I was saying, I am here to make an offer."

"W-what kind of offer?" Ron asked.

Winters paused for a second to frame his proposal in his mind. Then, clearing his throat, he began.

"Before I begin, a brief explanation is in order. Within our government, there is an organization dedicated to protecting the Republic. I represent this organization.

This organization has existed since the beginning of the Republic, and was founded by several prominent signers of the Declaration of Independence."

"Which ones?" Ron asked.

"And do you have any proof?" added Shego.

Winters leaned back and began to fish around in his jacket pocket. "You will know when if you accept the offer, and I have worked with said signers." he answered. "And here is the proof."

He then withdrew an envelope from his pocket and tossed it to Shego. "Have a look." he said.

Shego looked at the envelope in her hand, then glanced up at Winters, shrugged, and opened it. Inside the envelope was a small bundle of photos. Taking them out, she and Ron began to flip through them.

The first photo was a color snapshot from what looked like Vietnam, and it showed a group of men in green fatigues, and one man in camouflage fatigues- Winters. Looking exactly the same as he did now.

The second photograph was an older one, in black and white, from what looked like World War Two- again, it was a group of men, and Winters was among them, unaged.

The third one was an even older, sepia toned, one. It was of a man, standing in front of a wagon, wearing a uniform of that era- again, it was Winters.

The fourth and final photo was from the Civil War. It showed a man wearing a Union uniform. Winters.

Wide eyed, Shego and Ron looked up from the photos at the man sitting in front of them.

"How-?" Shego asked.

Winters merely stared at them, and then for a second his eyes flashed yellow.

"Oh." was Shego's response.

"Just how old are you?" Ron asked.

Winters shifted his gaze over to Ron. "I was part of the settlement at Roanoke Island." he said.

"Roanoke..." Ron said, then his eyes went wide. "Holy shit." he said.

"Indeed." Winters said. "And now that we have established that I am telling the truth, here is the offer: I am here to recruit you."

Ron and Shego glanced at each other, then back at Winters.

"What's in it for us?" Shego asked.

"A good question." Winters said with a nod. "You two want revenge on Drakken, correct?" he asked. "Specifically, you, Mr stoppable, want revenge for your friend, and you, Miss Goizargi, wish revenge for his betrayal of you. Correct?"

Both of them nodded.

"Join us, and you'll be able to do just that." Winters said. "You'll get your revenge, and you'll be serving your country."

"Ahem." Shego said, clearing her throat. "Just so you know, I'm a mercenary, not a patriot-"

"You will be well compensated Miss Goizargi, do not worry." Winters told her. "Although, I do have to point out that you will have the chance to save the world in the way that you wanted to when you were with Team Go."

Shego narrowed her eyes at Winters. "How the hell do you know about that?" she asked. "I only said that in private to my less idiot of a brother."

"We make it point to keep tabs on dangerous people." Winters replied. "And you are a very dangerous person."

"So are you." Shego countered.

"And you are very perceptive." Winters said. "So, what is your decision?"

Oo000ooo000oO

End.

Authors note: And I end it with a cliffhanger... Well, I gotta have a reason for you guys to want to read the next chapter, right?

Anyways, read and review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Bad Moon Rising

Oo000oo000oO

A Kim Possible fanfic.

Oo000oo000oO

_When the deal goin' down and you gonna take your chance  
There's always just a mystery that locks you in a trance  
No matter what the future brings you're booked, and lawd you're bound  
Be steppin' softly when you know the deal is goin' down_

_Deal Going Down, _ZZ Top

Oo000oo000oO

By Zombie Boy.

Oo000oo000oO

Chapter Ten.

Oo000oo000oO

It had been a week and a half since the Major (the name that she and Ron had taken to using in reference to the visitor they'd had the night of Ron's visit to his parents) had made his offer and they had accepted it, with some reservations.

Shego herself had the most out of the two of them. Mainly it was because her cabin was her metaphorical fortress that no one was supposed to know about. She had invested quite a bit of time and energy into acquiring the property through a front and then setting up a nice convoluted web shell purchases so that no one could trace who owned it.

The cabin itself was off the grid, with it's own (albeit illegal) mini reactor and well, there was a remote communications link twenty miles away for contact with the outside world, any mail she got in relation to the name on the deed was delivered to a PO Box in town.

So coming home and finding a quiet, soft spoken man who exuded an aura of being the most alpha male of alpha males, and was there to make a job offer from a secret society dedicated to protecting the US- well, it was a bit unsettling, to say the least.

When the Major had left, he said that the group he represented would be in touch and not to go anywhere, that statement combined with the reasons above had did wonders for her nerves.

Not helping was the fact that her powers were still on the fritz, and to top it off shortly after breakfast that morning she had barely made it to the bathroom before voiding the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet.

The one bright spot was that she Ron there to help 'relieve' her stress.

So she was sitting on the couch, debating on whether or not to grab Ron for another session when the computer terminal in the living room trilled and announced in a synthesized copy of her mothers voice that there was an incoming call from an unknown source.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly when she answered.

"Miss Goizargi?" a distorted electronic voice on the other end asked.

"It's Shego." she said, frowning in annoyance.

"Sorry." the Voice said. "Anyways. You and Stoppable need to be in the restaurant at the Flying Bear Truck Stop by two thirty. Look for the tiger."

"What?" Shego asked. "Are you on drugs?"

"Just be there. You'll understand soon enough." the Voice responded, then hung up.

"I-" Shego started, then glared at the screen which was reading 'connection lost'. "Âne ." _(ass)_ she muttered.

Turning on her heel, she went to go find Ron.

Oo000oo000oO

Sitting at his desk, Drakken couldn't help but smile as he browsed the web looking through the hysteria on the Sicarius clones little excursion had caused. All over the web, there was chaos, panic, disorder- and they were just getting started.

"_Speaking of which..."_ Drakken thought, and minimized his browser.

A few mouse clicks later, he had the spreadsheet for his next plan up and was perusing it.

"_Okay..." _he thought. _"Good thing Three bought it the way she did. That'll come in handy..." _

Pushing himself away from his terminal, he rolled his chair across to the other side of the office to the cloning tank controls and kicked it out of sleep mode. A few quick commands later, there was the subtle rumble of pumps with the rush of liquid as the cloning tanks began to fill.

That done, he pushed himself back over to his computer.

"Doctor?"

Drakken looked up and saw Sicarius had stuck her head in the door.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you making new clones?" she asked.

"Yeah." Drakken said again. "I'm making updated copies of Three. It's part of the plan for the next job."

"Oh." Sicarius said, then frowned as a thought crossed her mind. "How am I going designate them?" she asked.

Drakken paused for a second and gave it some thought. She had posed a very good question.

"Use a subset." he suggested. "basically, go clone number- in this case, three, followed a version number, one, finishing with the unit number, one, two, three, and so on."

Sicarius took a moment to absorb the information, then nodded. "Okay." she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Drakken said as he went back to work.

Oo000oo000oO

Ron and Shego walked into the Flying Bear Truck Stop at two nineteen PM, and paused as they looked around for their contact.

"You see him?" Shego asked as she scanned the restaurant. "The guy said 'look for the tiger-'"

"There." Ron said, pointing.

Shego followed his finger and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull, for there was a large tiger seated at a table with a man who had close cropped blonde hair.

"Ron." Shego said as they stood there staring.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Is it me, or is there a large bipedal tiger seated at a booth with a man, drinking coffee and eating a cheeseburger, and that no one seems to have noticed?"

Ron pursed his lips in thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah." he said.

"Dammit." Shego said and rubbed her forehead. "I hoping that I was hallucinating."

"Well, it's not the worst thing I've ever seen..." Ron said.

Shego nodded. "Well, let's go." she said.

They threaded their way across the restaurant to the table where the man and his tiger sat. As they approached, the man looked up.

"You're early." he said cheerfully.

Shego shrugged. "I always try to be early. Makes a good impression." she said as she pulled out a chair. "Whats with your friend?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the tiger.

"Oh." the man said, glancing briefly at the feline who was waving hello. "This is my associate, Hobbes.

You may call me The Prince."

"The Prince?" Ron asked as Shego arched an eyebrow.

"Bit of a Machiavelli fan?" she asked.

The man gave her another smile. "Something like that." he said. "Anyways, down to business. I am to be your contact. Your assignments will come from me, and you'll report to me. If I am not available, my associate here will be able to assist you."

Hobbes smiled and took another bite of his cheeseburger.

"We'll be giving you intel and any resources relating to your assignment, and you can request any additional resources or intel- within reason, of course." The Prince continued.

"Of course." Shego echoed. "Do you guys mind how we do our assignments?"

"Generally, no." the man answered. "We prefer as quietly as possible though."

Shego nodded. "Not my usual method, but I'll see what I can do." she said.

"If you need any pointers, you can ask your associate there." The Prince said, pointing a finger at Ron.

Shego turned her head and gave Ron a questioning look. "Care to explain, sidekick?" she asked. ""cause, no offense, you're not the person I have in mind when it comes to subtle."

Ron stared at her blankly for a second, then his face brightened as the answer to Shego's question clicked in his mind.

"Oh!" he said. "The Yamanuchi!"

"The who?" Shego asked.

"The Yamanuchi." Ron repeated. "They're the ninja clan I'm part of."

Shego put on an incredulous face. "_You're_ a ninja? You? A guy who can't go an hour without his pant's falling down?"

"Shego, think about all of the times I've disabled or sabotaged Drakken's schemes." Ron said.

"I-" Shego began, then stopped as she replayed various events in her mind. "Wait a minute. All the times you- gorramit, you were never really caught, were you?"

"Nope." Ron said with a grin.

"If you were capable of escaping, why didn't you?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "You never seemed to check for Rufus, so, I figured why reveal that I was more capable than I was letting on?"

"Gyaah..."

The man known as The Prince smirked in amusement as Shego thumped her head on the table. "Anyways, as I was saying- you have considerable leeway in how you execute your assignments. Which brings me to you guy's first one." he said, and reached into his shirt pocket to withdraw a USB key. "This has some of our leads on where Drakken may be operating out of. It also has contact information on it.

Proceed however you feel, but _keep in contact._ This is a very high priority mission anything you find may be time sensitive, understand?"

Ron and Shego nodded, and the man slid the key across the table to Shego.

"There anything else you want us to know?" Shego asked as she took the key.

The Prince shook his head. "No. If anything comes up, we'll call you."

"Thanks." Shego said sarcastically as she pushed herself away from the table.

As she and Ron got up to leave Hobbes cleared his throat. "Oh, by the way, congratulations." he said, nodding at her.

"Thank you..." Shego said, puzzled at what, exactly, the tiger congratulating her _for_.

Oo000oo000oO

"That was weird." Ron commented under his breath when they were out of earshot.

"Yeah..." Shego said distractedly, There was something about how he had said it that was nagging at her...

Oo000oo000oO

It wasn't until they were outside and halfway to the truck that Shego realized that Hobbes had been nodding at her midsection, and a lot of things suddenly fell into place.

"_Mère Mary… __" _Shego thought, and swallowed nervously. "Ah, Ron, we're gonna be making a slight detour on the way back."

"What for?" Ron asked, jarred out of his thoughts by Shego's statement.

"I gotta pick up something." Shego answered, keeping her answer deliberately vague. "Nothing major. I'll be in and out in a sec. You won't even have to leave the truck."

"Oh, okay." Ron said, an went back to whatever it was he had been thinking about.

Oo000oo000oO

Shutting the door to his rental, Calvin dug into his pocket and took out his cellphone. Tapping the screen, he thumbed through the menu briefly before finding the entry he was looking for and selected it.

Putting the phone to his ear, he started the car and buckled up as it rang.

"_Connecting..."_ a synthesized female voice said, then there was a beep followed by an electronic warble as the encryption synched.

"Keeper of the Keys." a distorted voice said.

"This is The Prince." Calving replied, his habit of using his code name whenever he was conversing over a telecommunications line kicking in. "The rabbits are running, but there are complications."

"Acknowledged, Prince." Keeper said. "Elaborate please."

Checking his mirrors, Calvin put the car in reverse and began to back out_. "_Guicciardini believes that the black rabbit is going to be unavailable for field work for the next three quarters of a year."

There was silence on the other end for a moment as The Keeper of the Keys digested what he had said. Then he spoke.

"Acknowledged, Prince. You and Guicciardini report back for immediate detailed debrief." Keeper said.

"Copy that, Keeper. See you there." Calvin acknowledged before hanging up.

"You think he'll believe me?" Hobbes asked from his position in the passenger seat.

Calvin nodded as he put the car into overdrive. "He should." he said. "But he is going to want proof. Something more than your sense of smell."

"Any idea on how we're going to do that?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin shrugged as he began to drive towards the exit. "We'll think of something." he said.

Oo000oo000oO

Evans slapped the handset back into its receiver and frowned. If what Cpl Machiavelli- AKA the Prince- had told him, then Shego was going to be out of action for a while. And that meant that they were going to have to do some revisions, because their plans currently accounted for both of them being capable of doing fieldwork.

"Nothing ever goes to plan..." he muttered and rubbed his eyes. "Speaking of which, I really need to get those two assigned some code names..."

Taking a sip of his coffee, Evans set to work.

Oo000oo000oO

"Why are you so quiet?"

Ron was jolted out of his musings by Shego's question and shook his head to clear it before he answered.

"Been thinking." he said.

"About what?" Shego asked, drumming her fingers on the wheel as they sat waiting for the light to change.

"Mr and Mrs Dr P." Ron answered.

"Who?" Shego asked after a moments hesitation.

"Kim's parents." Ron explained.

"What about them?" Shego asked as the light turned green. "About fucking time..." she muttered under her breath as she let the clutch out.

"I've been thinking that I should call them." Ron said. "You know, let them know that I'm alive. They're as much a part of my family as KP is..."

"Oh." Shego said. "I'm sure they be glad to hear from you- though I don't think you should tell them about us."

Ron got a pained look on his face and thumped himself on the fore head. "Crap! I hadn't thought of that!" he said.

Shego couldn't help but smile in amusement at Ron's antics. "So what _were_ you thinking about?" she asked.

"I was thinking about how the hell I explain to them how I fucked up and let Drakken get Kim." Ron said darkly.

"Oh." Shego said. "What brought on this little bit of melancholy?"

"That guy and his tiger friend." Ron said. "It reminded me of how Wade used to brief KP and I. Once we got out of the restaurant, I couldn't help thinking about it..."

"I see." Shego said as she turned a corner. "And I suppose you want to go over to her house this evening and have a heart to heart with hr family, right?"

"Not really, but I really don't have much choice in the matter, do I?" Ron asked rhetorically as Shego made another turn, this time into the parking lot of a pharmacy. "What're we stopping here for?" he asked.

Shego felt a brief moment of panic as the reason for her visit shouted itself through her mind. "Ahh- girl stuff." she said.

Ron blinked a couple of times, then shuddered. "Oh." he said. "Right. _Girl_ stuff. Say no more. Please."

"Hey, I don't like this any more than you do." Shego said with a scowl as she parked. "Watch the truck, will ya?"

"Sure." Ron said.

Oo000oo000oO

One small indiscreet box later, they were back on their way back to the cabin.

"Hey." Ron said as way of getting Shego's attention.

"What?" Shego asked.

"You know how I want to call Mr and Mrs Dr P?" Ron asked.

Shego nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. "Yeah. I remember you mentioning it." she said. "You figured out what you're gonna say?"

"I think so." Ron said with a sigh. "But I realized something."

"What?" Shego asked.

"I need their cell numbers." Ron explained. "So I need to call my parents."

Shego arched an eyebrow and glanced over at him. "Can't you operate a phone?" she asked.

Ron scowled slightly. "Yeah." he replied. "But the problem is, I never gave my parents the number to the phone that Dave gave me."

"And?" Shego asked, the unspoken request for more information hanging in the air.

"My parent's have probably got their numbers." Ron elaborated. "_But_ I never gave them the number to the cell that Dave gave me. And it they don't recognize the number on the caller ID, they don't answer it."

"Oh." Shego said, then scowled as a thought occurred to her. "We're gonna have to go back to their place again, aren't we?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah." he said. "Sometime in the next couple of days, anyways."

"Still working up the courage to call them?" asked Shego.

Ron nodded. "Yeah." he repeated.

"Well, while you're working up the courage to call the cheerleaders parents, you can help me by going over those leads that the tiger man gave us." Shego said.

"Okay." Ron said.

Oo000oo000oO

With a click of his mouse Drakken attached the last of the files to the e-mail he was composing and then clicked "send". He then leaned back in his chair with a very smug, satisfied, smile.

"You look happy doctor." Sicarius commented as she entered into the room. "Are the clones progressing well?"

"Yeah, they're fine." Drakken said, waving his hand in the general direction of the clones. "I just sent an e-mail." he added.

"An e-mail?"asked Sicarius. "To who?"

Drakken's smile got an evil edge to it. "A reporter." he said. "Specifically, a scum sucking, bottom dwelling, soulless, complete bastard of a reporter who would fuck over his own children to get a story."

Sicarius blinked, then nodded. "So you sent an e-mail to a tabloid reporter." she said.

Drakken snorted in amusement. "Oh, hell no." he said. "They've got standards."

That answer confused her. "So who did you..." she asked.

Drakkens smile got even more evil. "The New York Times." he said.

"Oh." said Sicarius. "And what did you send them?"

"Nothing much." Drakken explained. "Just some photographic and video evidence of Anne and Jame's younger days."

"Ohhh..." Sicarius said, nodding in understanding as to what Drakken was doing. "And you're sure that they'll publish it?" she asked.

"They should." Drakken said. "I included photos of them at a Republican Party fundraiser. If it's one thing almost everyone in the news media has these days, it's almost Pavlovian hatred of the right."

"Oh." was all that Sicarius said.

"Anyways." Drakken said, turning around in his chair to face Sicarius. "What brings you in here?"

"Dinner is ready." she said. "It's bacon wrapped kielbasa with grilled vegetables."

"Mmm..." Drakken said as he got out of his chair. "Just like Mom used to make."

Oo000oo000oO

Ron sat alone at the kitchen table, a laptop in front of him.

"_Man, there is a _lot_ of stuff for us to go through here." _he thought to himself. _"It's gonna take us forever to go through them all. Too bad there isn't a way for us to narrow it down..."_

"MERDE!"

Ron jerked his head up in surprise at Shego's outburst. Furrowing his brow, he was about to call out to Shego to see if she was alright when her next outburst answered his question for him.

"STOPPABLE!"

Ron felt the first stirrings of panic in the back of his brain when he heard the tone in Shego's voice. He'd heard that tone before- usually from Barkin, when he'd royally screwed up. Hastily he conducted a quick mental audit of his recent activities that could have provoked Shego's rage like this and came up empty.

What ever it was, all he knew is that she had stepped out to use the bathroom and now from the sound of it she was about to ready to commit murder- he paused for a second.

"_I aimed and put the toilet seat down, right?"_ he asked himself, then nodded. _"Yeah, I know I did."_ he added.

Any further line of thought, however, was cut off when he heard Shego stomping down the hall to the kitchen. Ron was about to hurl himself out the nearest window when Shego appeared in the kitchen doorway, pissed beyond belief.

"A-aaah, Shego, calm down, whatever I did I apologize-"

Shego was remarkably fast, Ron realized, for in the blink of an eye she had launched herself at him and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back with her on top of him, with her hands wrapped around his throat.

" ¡USTED HIJO QUE COGE DE UNA PUTA!" she screamed, banging his head against the floor on every word "¡USTED ME GOLPEÓ PARA ARRIBA!"

"W-what?" Ron croaked out/

"¡USTED ME GOLPEÓ PARA ARRIBA!" Shego repeated, squeezing tighter.

"Can't...understand...what...you're...saying... going...to...black...out..." Ron wheezed as he started to turn blue.

Shego stared at him for a couple of seconds, her right eye twitching before she relented and released the stranglehold she had on his neck.

"I said..." Shego said after taking a calming breath "That you knocked me up, you sonofabitch."

Ron stared at her blankly for a second, then his eyes bugged out in shock. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me." Shego growled.

"Are you sure-"

"_YES."_ Shego said with a growl.

At this point the logical part of Ron's mind was about to point out that _Shego_ was the one who had seduced _him_, but his self preservation instinct kicked in and gave his logical side a right hook.

"S-so now what?" Ron asked.

"Well..." Shego began. "The first thing is, if you think that we're going to go our separate ways after we kill Drakken, think again. I am _not_ raising this thing by myself." she continued, pointing at her belly.

"And the other thing?" Ron asked.

Shego smirked. "We're gonna go out to Go City." Shego replied. "You're gonna get to meet my family. _Papa_ is going just _thrilled_ to meet you..."

Ron gulped in fear.

Oo000oo000oO

End.

Authors Note: And once again I hit Ron and Shego with something out of left field.

Also, to any Spanish speaking readers, I apologize about the grammar Shego's cussing. I only know English and I was translating her dialog by using Babelfish.

As always, please review.

ZB out.


	11. Chapter 11

Bad Moon Rising

Oo000oo000oO

A Kim Possible fanfic.

Oo000oo000oO

"_No matter what the future brings you're booked, and lawd you're bound  
Be steppin softly when you know the deal is goin' down"_

Deal going Down, _ZZ TOP._

Oo000oo000oO

All across the web, the right and left sides of the blogosphere was starting to pick up and circulate the information that had just came out about the parents of recently deceased heroine Kim Possible. Posts were put up either tearing down or defending the Possibles, comments were made, trolls were banhammered, and much was said.

/b/ picked up the story and went places with it that no sane person would ever want to go.

The legacy media picked up the story at a slower pace, and much hay was made about it.

And all of this pontification mattered not a whit to Dr Drakken, who was immersed in sorting out the details of his latest plan. He had four new Sicarius clones, each loaded with the memories of Three reach maturation and it was time to decant them.

There was a staccato of thuds as four bodies hit the floor of the cloning lab. Coughing, one of the clones wiped a strand of hair from her eyes as she pushed herself to her knees.

"Ohhh... getting shot sucks..." she said, getting a chorus of agreements from the other clones.

Then they all stopped suddenly and looked at one another.

"You all remember-" the clone who first spoke asked.

The other three nodded.

"Oh. " she said. "So how the hell are we going to tell each other apart?"

"I don't know." the clone to her left said, looking at her hand. "We don't have tattoos." she added, holding up her hand for emphasis.

"That's because I haven't given you them yet." a voice identical to theirs said.

All four clones turned and saw a woman, identical to them, standing in the doorway holding a laundry basket full of robes.

"Sicarius?" the first one who spoke asked.

She nodded. "Yes." she confirmed. "Here. Put these on." she added, putting the basket down. "We need to get you cleaned up before we mark you. And be quick about it. For we have a lot to do today."

Carefully, and with some help from each other, the four clones got to their somewhat shaky feet, donned the robes, and followed Sicarius out of the cloning lab.

Oo000oo000oO

Ron awoke to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Half asleep, he instinctively looked around for his alarm clock but found it absent from it's usual place on his bed stand. Puzzled, he rubbed his eyes and wondered just where the hell it had gone to when his sleep addled brain finally kicked into gear and he remembered where he was.

Patting around on the night stand, he found his cell phone and flipped it open. Squinting against the sudden glare of the LCD screen, he saw that it was 5:42 AM. Flipping the phone closed, Ron flopped back onto the bed, intending to get back to sleep.

Then from down the hall Shego flushed the toilet, and Mother Nature insisted on giving him her two cent's worth.

"Oh, fer crying out loud..." Ron grumbled under his breath.

Flipping the covers back, he swung his legs out of bed and staggered to his feet.

"Hey, Ron."

Ron stopped and looked up to see Shego leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door, holding a hand to her stomach.

"Hey." Ron answered, and rubbed an eye. "You done with the bathroom?" he asked.

Shego gave a minute nod. "I think so, for the moment." she said, her voice roughened from throwing up.

"Okay." Ron grunted, and shuffled into the bathroom. "I'll be just a moment." he said before shutting the door.

Shego remained where she was while Ron went about answering natures call. Finally, after flushing and washing his hands, the door opened and Ron staggered out.

"Ron." Shego said, grabbing his arm as he went past her. "Wait."

"Uh?" Ron grunted, his brain still not fully awake yet.

"I want to apologize for what I did earlier." Shego said. "That was way out of line."

Ron goggled at her for a moment, then pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "You're actually apologizing?" he asked.

Shego smiled weakly. "Yeah, I thinks it's the hormones messing with me, but, yes I am." she said. "I had no right to go off on you like that. I was the one who got you drunk, I was the one who seduced you."

Ron nodded. "Apology accepted." he said. "I was going to point that out to you at the time, but I figured you would've killed me."

Shego chuckled. "I don't blame you- URP!" she started to say before her eyes bugged out. Putting a hand to her mouth she dashed back into the bathroom.

Ron stood there for a moment and listened as Shego did the Technicolor Yawn, then sighed and followed her into the bathroom.

"Hey." he said. "I'll hold your hair."

"Thank you..." Shego croaked.

Oo000oo000oO

Wade arched an eyebrow as he read the title to an email he had received.

"Heads up." he murmured "You had better take a look at this..."

Clicking on the link, the email opened and he scanned through it.

"_Wade, saw this on a forum I visit. You might want to check on it- Larry."_ the email read.

At the bottom of the email were some attachments. Clicking on them, he waited as the appropriate programs downloaded them, unzipped them, and scanned them. Once they were declared safe, he opened the first one and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

Blushing furiously, he closed the window and took a few moments to get his breathing under control. Finally his breathing calmed down and the heat left his cheeks.

"_Wow." _ he thought. "That's._... heavy." _

He looked at the other files listed, and his molars ground together as it finally connected in his mind as to what these files meant.

"Those _bastards._" he seethed, his anger burning away any last lingering traces of embarrassment. "Those unbelievable-"

Grinding his molars, he began to compose a message to Larry.

Oo000oo000oO

After she had finished throwing up, Shego had went back to bed and managed to get a couple more hours of sleep before her alarm clock rang. Growling in annoyance, she slapped at it and silenced it on the first try.

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes before reminding herself that yes, she _had _to get up and out of bed today before throwing back the covers. Swinging her legs out of bed, Shego pushed herself into a sitting position and sat there for a few moments before getting to her feet.

Once she had gotten herself vertical, she felt a wave of nausea pass over her, and she took a few moments to breath deeply and pray that it would pass.

She managed to get through it without having to call for Ralph, so apparently someone was listening to her. Shaking her head slightly, she brushed some stray hairs out of her face and shuffled off towards the living room.

In the living room she found Ron sprawled out on the couch, out cold. Jealously, Shego stared down at him for a few moments before poking him in the ribs with a finger.

"Hey, sidekick, wake up." she said.

Ron's response was to groan, mumble something about school and oysters, and shift position. Shego sighed, put her hands on her hips, and glared down at the sleeping blonde.

"You are _not_ making this easy on yourself, you know that?" she said to him.

Leaning down, she stuffed a hand down his boxers and grabbed hold of him.

"Oh, Ro-_on_..." she said in a sing song voice. "Time to wake u-_uup ..." _

Ron's response was to mumble unintelligibly and flop his head over to one side. Shego looked at him, arched an eyebrow, and squeezed gently.

"nnnNNNGAAAH!" Ron said as he suddenly became fully awake. "What the hell?"

"Morning sunshine." Shego said sweetly.

"Owowowowowow..." Ron said, grabbing hold of her arm. "I'm awake! I'm awake! You can let go now!"

"But I don't want to." Shego said as she felt him stiffen in her hand.

"But I gotta pee!" Ron protested.

_That_ killed the mood. With a sour look, Shego let go of Ron and he scrambled off the couch and ran for the bathroom.

"Well, so much for that." Shego muttered as the bathroom door slammed. "I think I'll go start the coffee."

Turning on her heel, she headed for the kitchen.

Oo000oo000oO

Shego had just gotten the coffee started when Ron came into the kitchen, still in his boxers.

"Morning sunshine." she greeted him.

"Morning." Ron returned her greeting. "Question."

"Yeah?" Shego asked as she got down a couple of mugs.

"Why are we up at oh-dark-thirty?" Ron asked.

Putting the mugs on the counter Shego turned to look at Ron. "We're going to go see my parents." she answered. "Remember?"

Ron winced at the memory. "Oh, yeah, that's right." he said. "Forgot. Sorry."

Shego shrugged. "It's okay. We're all sluggish in the morning." she said. "Anyways, like I said, we're going out to California, so you might want to stop by your parents-"

She was cut off by Ron's violently shaking his head. "No." he said. "Bad idea. _Very_ bad idea."

"What?" Shego asked, arching an eyebrow. "Your parents seemed to like me..."

"That's because they were glad to see me _alive_, Shego." Ron explained. "We tell her this now, my Mom is going to completely lose it."

"You sure?" Shego asked. "'Cause like I said, your parents seemed okay with me, once you explained things..."

Ron gave Shego a deadpan. "Uh huh." Ron said. "Oh, hey, Mom, Dad, I forgot to tell ya: That supervillianess I've partnered up with got me drunk and I knocked her up. Thanks, bye." he added sarcastically. "How do you think they're gonna take it?"

"Oh." Shego said. "When you put it like that... so, when _are_ you gonna tell them?" she asked.

"When the kid's graduated college." Ron answered, rubbing his eye with heel of his hand.

Shego folded her arms and gave Ron a look. "I'm serious, Ron." she said. "When are you gonna tell them? They need to know that they're going to be grandparents."

Ron sighed, looked down at the table for a second, then back up at her. "Hey, why are you so insistent on this?" he asked.

Shego chewed on her lip for a second before answering. "I just think it's important, that's all." she said. "I think that they should know."

"Since when have you ever cared about anything like that?" Ron asked.

Shego shrugged. "You get knocked up, it changes your perspective on a few things." she replied. "Anyways, back to my question, you gonna tell 'em?"

"Yeah." Ron said. "Just not now. When Drakken's dead."

Shego nodded and looked back at the coffeepot, which now had just over two cups worth in the pitcher.

Pulling it off the burner, she poured them each a cup and put it back to finish perking.

"Sounds like a good idea." she said. "You gonna wait to tell the cheerleaders parents that your alive when the Doc's dead too?"

"Might as well." Ron said. "Sounds more appropriate, anyways."

"That's true." Shego said as she brought the mugs over. "Giving the parents of your best friend closure by bringing vengeance to her killer- you can't beat that."

"Yeah." Ron said as he took a mug from Shego. "So when do we leave?"

Shego looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "I'm figuring about eight, nine o'clock." she said. "Gives us plenty of time to shower and pack. "

"Good."

Oo000oo000oO

Evans sat up when his computer _dinged, _ alerting him to a fresh e-mail. Opening it up, he read the contents, frowned, and got up out of his chair.

"Hey, LT, you got a moment?" he asked, knocking on Lt. Mendez's door.

"Sure." Mendez said, looking up from his own computer. "What is it, Sargent?"

"I got an interesting email from Mr. Load." Evans said as he stepped into the Lieutenant's office. "Apparently Dr's Anne and James Possible had some interesting hobbies when they were younger."

"Huh?" was Mendez's reaction. "Care to elaborate, Sargent?"

"Porn, sir." Evans said, his expression a perfect poker face.

"Really." Mendez said. "And I take it this relevant to the matters at hand?"

Evans nodded. "Yes, sir." he said. "Wade thinks it's Drakkens work."

Mendez leaned back in his chair and arched an eyebrow at Evans. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think he's right." Evans said without hesitation. "It fits with his previous actions; it's aimed right at the Possibles. It drags them down into the mud."

"Not to mention damaging their professional reputations." Mendez pointed out. "Remember, Mrs Possible is a neurosurgeon and Mr Possible is an aerospace engineer."

"That too, sir." Evans agreed.

"Alright." Mendez said, leaning his chair forward. "Tell him to follow it up. We might get something from it."

"He already has." Evans said. "He said he's hit a brick wall."

That made Mendez look up. "Really." he said.

Evans nodded. "Yes, sir." he said. "Mr Load is asking to enlist outside help."

"What kind of outside help?" asked Mendez.

"The Yamanuchi, sir." Evans answered. "He says that they have the resources he needs."

Mendez smiled at the Sargent's answer. "Well, then, how fortunate for us." he said. "I think it's time that Mr Load, Mr Stoppable, and Ms Goizargi's paths crossed, don't you think?"

A slight smile ghosted on Evans lips as he nodded. "Yes, sir." he said. "I'll be right on that, sir."

"Dismissed." Mendez said, and Evans turned to leave. "Oh and Sargent?"

"Yes sir?" Evans asked, looking over his shoulder.

"That porn any good?" Mendez asked.

Evans shrugged. "Dunno." he answered. "Load didn't provide any links- but I imagine it is pretty good. Mrs Possible looks like she could suck start a Hemi Cuda. "

"Well, make sure you get copies- for investigative purposes, of course." Mendez said.

"Of course, sir."

Oo000oo000oO

Wade's brows creased when he heard the chiming of an incoming call. Clicking the icon in the lower left corner of his screen, a media bar popped up on the center of his screen, indicating that it was an audio only call.

"Yes?" Wade asked.

"This is Keeper of the Keys." an electronically distorted voice said.

"Oh." Wade said, straightening up slightly. "You got my email?" he asked.

"Yes." Keeper answered. "And we want you to go ahead with it- but under these conditions: You're contact with the Yamanuchi is to be through Stoppable."

"Wha- how?" Wade asked. "I can't contact him. He doesn't have his cell phone or his Kimmunicator on him. All I have is intermittent transmissions from his tracking chip."

"We have forwarded the number you can reach him at via an anonymous email." Keeper told him. "It also contains your cover story on how you were able to find him."

"Oh." Wade said, and deflated slightly.

"You are _not_ to tell him that you work for us, understand? Under no circumstances is he to be told that information." Keeper told him.

Wade nodded. "I-I understand." he said."I haven't forgotten that..."

"Good." Keeper told him. "We just wanted to make sure you remembered that."

Wade gulped nervously, remembering how he had contacted MHI first with Ron's whereabouts rather than telling GATEKEEPER about it first.

"T-thank you." he said, stuttering slightly. "Is that all?"

"No." Keeper said. "Keep up the good work."

And with a beep, Keeper disconnected. Wade spent several moments staring at the screen, trying to get his blood pressure below 80 psi. Finally, after a few minutes, when he had calmed himself down enough to be able to move his hand with it shaking like he was having an epileptic fit, he clicked over to his email program and opened the email that GATEKEEPER had sent him.

Oo000oo000oO

They were about two hours to the Utah/Colorado border when Ron's phone rang.

"The hell?" Ron asked as he stared at the ringing lump in his pocket.

"You gonna answer it?" Shego asked.

"Yeah." Ron said, and began to dig around in his pocket. "I'm just wondering who the hell is calling me."

Shego frowned and kept her attention focused on the road ahead. "You didn't slip your parents your number, did you?"

"No." Ron said. "Maybe it's one of those GATEKEEPER guys calling."

"Knowing our luck..." Shego grumbled.

Pulling the phone out, Ron flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

"Ron?" a very familiar voice on the other end asked.

Ron's eyes grew to the size of diner plates as he recognized the voice. "Wade?" he asked. "How did you find me?"

"I cross referenced the signal from your tracking chip with cell phone signals." Wade explained. "But that's not important. Where have you been?"

"It's a long story." Ron said, looking at the hand containing his tracking chip. "Whats this about my tracking chip?" he asked.

"I used to find you-" Wade began.

"Tracking chip?" Shego asked from the drivers seat, not being to keep from overhearing Ron's side of the conversation. "What tracking chip -BAISE !" she screamed when she remembered what Ron was talking about. "FUCK! MERDE ! ¡MIERDA! Chết tiệt!"

"Who's that?" Wade asked, hearing the multilingual swearing of Shego.

"That's Shego." Ron said.

"SHEGO!" Wade exclaimed. "Ron, what's she-!"

"WADE! Long. Story." Ron interrupted. "I need to know just how deep that chip is implanted into my hand."

"Not very." Wade said, mentally switching gears. "It's just below the skin. You should be able to feel it as a slight bump..."

"Okay." Ron said, feeling around on the back of his hand. "There it is." he said when he felt it under his thumb. "Shego!"

Shego paused in her cursing to glance at Ron. "Yeah, what?" she asked.

"You got a knife?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's one the glove box- wait you're not going to" she started to say as Ron flipped the glove box open. "Dammit Ron, not while were driving!"

"Hey Wade, you mind waiting a second?" Ron asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Wade said, trying his level best to _not _understand what was going on.

He heard the thumps as the phone was put down, Shego yelling at Ron, a grunt of pain, a sudden spike in noise as what sounded like a widow being rolled down, then the phone was picked back up.

"Okay." Ron said as the road noise abruptly faded out. "I'm back. You were saying?"

"Ron..." Wade asked slowly. "What did you do?"

"I got rid of the tracking chip." Ron answered. "Cripes, that hurts."

"I don't want to know, do I?" Wade asked as Ron's tracking icon suddenly appeared on his map, the icon blinking steadily.

"No, you don't." Ron said. "So, tracking chip. How long have you been following me?"

"Not long." Wade answered. "I was able to follow you for a little while in Florida and through parts of Georgia, but it cut out and I wasn't able to pick it back up again until about ten minutes ago."

"So, for the last three or four days you haven't been able to find me?" he asked.

"No." Wade answered.

"Hold on again, would ya?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Wade said.

There was a scraping sound, like the microphone on the cell being covered by a hand, then there was muffled conversation followed by the sound of the hand being removed.

"Wade?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" asked Wade.

"I know you probably have a million questions to ask me right now, but they're going to have to wait." Ron explained. "I need you to scramble us a private flight out of Go City International by tomorrow evening, to Japan."

On his end, Wade's jaw dropped open. "Wow." he said. "That's just weird."

"What? Why?" Ron asked.

"I think I may have found a way to find Drakken, but I was going to need the Yamanuchi's help." Wade explained. "I was calling you to ask for your help..."

On his end Ron laughed. "No Wade, that just means our luck has just taken a bon diggity turn for the better." he said. "You think you can get us that flight?" he asked.

"Oh, easily." Wade said as he got an instant message from The Prince. "Piece of cake."

"Good." Ron said. "Talk to you later."

"Later."

Oo000oo000oO

End.

Authors note: And now things start to get interesting... As always, read and review, please!


	12. Chapter 12

Bad Moon Rising

Oo000oo000oO

A Kim Possible fanfic.

Oo000oo000oO

The sun slipping below the horizon was three hours past when they finally reached the Goizargi homestead, the change in speed and crunch of gravel under the tires waking Ron from where he was dozing in the passenger seat of the van.

"Wha- huh?" Ron asked as he sat up.

"Oh, you're up." Shego commented as she navigated "We're almost to my parents place."

"Oh." Ron said, and rubbed his eyes. "How long was I out?"

"You crashed about forty minutes before we hit Go City." Shego told him.

Ahead of them, a large house came into view. It was a large, sprawling Victorian structure, with lots of gables, sharply peaked roofs, a central spire, and a pair of red brick chimneys, with a large wrap around porch completing the structure.

Wheeling the van to the right, the headlights revealed a black Lincoln under a carport, with a large patch of gravel next to it that Shego nosed the van into. As they parked, the porch lights came on and the front door opened, revealing a silhouetted figure.

"Who's out there?" a Spanish accented man's voice challenged them as they got out of the van.

"_Papa?_" Shego called back.

**"Sheena?"** the man asked in Spanish, and stepped out onto the porch. **"Is that you?"**

**"Yes, Papa, it's me."** Shego called back.

**"Ah, how nice to see you!"** her father exclaimed, coming down off the porch to greet her as she walked towards the house. **"It's been so long since you last visited! What brings you out-"** he stopped when he saw Ron come out from behind the van.

Shego looked back over her shoulder, following her fathers line of sight, then back to him and grinned sheepishly. **"Ah, there's some stuff I need to talk to you about..."** she said, absently scuffing the dirt with the toe of her shoe.

The look on her father's face said the he had a rough idea on where this was going, and he _really _wasn't going to like it.

Oo000oo000oO

Margux Goizargi heard the front screen door open, followed by the sound of footsteps that were not her husbands in the foyer- footsteps the she recognized, never the less.

_**"Sheena?"**_ she called out in French. **_"Is that you?"_**

_**"Yes, Mama, it's me."**_ her daughter called back.

Putting her wineglass down, Margux got to her feet and strode quickly to the foyer where she found her daughter and wasted no time in enveloping her in a massive hug.

_**"We've missed you so much..."**_ she said, hugging her daughter tightly **_"And we've been so worried about you..."_**

_**"I know, Mama."**_ Shego said as she returned her mothers hug **_"I missed you too..."_**

Breaking the embrace, Margux stepped back and got a good look at her daughter. Instantly, her eyes narrowed as she arched an eyebrow. _**"Sheena..."**_ she asked **_"Is there something I should know about?"_**

_**"Ahhh... maybe?"**_ answered Shego as she started fiddling with a lock of her hair.

Margux glanced at the screen door and sighed. _**"Where's your father?"**_ she asked.

_**"He and Ron are getting our bags from the van."**_ Shego answered.

Margux looked back at her daughter with a curious look. _**"Ron?" **_she asked. **_"I take it there's more to this than the fact you've met a boy, isn't there?"_**

Shego looked at the floor and kept twiddling with the lock of hair. _**"Yes, Mama..."**_ she said in a small voice.

Margux sighed and pulled her daughter into another hug. _**"Come on."**_ she said. **_"Let's go put a pot of coffee on. I have the feeling that we're going to need it."_**

_**"Yes Mama."**_

Oo000oo000oO

Ron finally got a good look at Shego's father after they had hauled the bags into the house. He was a hair over six foot, with a weathered and lined face from a life spent primarily outdoors. His hair was heavily graying with enough black in it to show what his original color was.

Dropping the bags on the couch, he wordlessly jerked his head to the kitchen and Ron followed him When they entered for moment Ron thought he was seeing double, then he realized that he was looking at what must be Shego and her mother.

_"Well, no doubt who Shego takes after..._" Ron thought as he sat down next to her.

Where her father showed his age, her mother didn't, looking a good twenty years younger than her husband. Thick coal black hair hung past her shoulders to the middle of her back, with her eyes the color of Indian ink contrasting with her complexion having a touch of mahogany to it.

Upon closer inspection, there were differences though. Shego's mother had a decidedly Asian cast to it, with Shego only showing it around her eyes. Her mother was also slighter in build, and her nails were trimmed short and unpainted.

"So..." her mother said, looking straight at Ron "You must be Ron."

Ron nodded once. "Yeah." he said. "Ron Stoppable."

Shego's parents both arched their eyebrows when Ron stated his surname. "You are looking remarkably well for a dead man." her father stated neutrally.

A cynical smirk came across Ron's face. "I'm very hard to kill." he said. "It's not the first time the media has gotten my information wrong."

Her father narrowed his eyes slightly and gave Ron an appraising look. "I see." he said. "And I take it that there's a reason why you, the sidekick to my daughter's nemesis, appeared on my doorstep in the middle of the night with said daughter?"

Ron and Shego looked at each other for a second.

"Let me explain."Shego suggested,

Ron vigorously nodded his assent. "Go for it." he said.

Taking a deep breath, Shego slowly let it out as she gathered her thoughts.

"Okay." she said. "It goes like this: Mama, Papa, you remember all the weird shit that the boys and I ran into when I was on the team?" she asked.

Her parents nodded, and Shego continued.

"Well, this is in the 'really out there' category." Shego elaborated. "What happened was, the doc managed to turn himself into a werewolf and set up a trap for the cheerleader when I was going vacation. I forgot something, came back to the lair and ran into Ron.

We heard the cheerleader scream, and when we found her, she was already dead. Then the doc attacked us, and we both ended up getting bitten."

"Sheena..." her father asked. "Are you saying that..."

Shego nodded. "Ah, yeah." she answered. "We're werewolves." she said. "At least, that's part of it."

"And the other part, dare I ask?" her mother chimed in.

Shego gulped, then continued. "Well, you see, after that we had to leave quickly because the lair's self destruct was activated, and we ended up going to one of the doc's Caribbean lairs, and he survived the explosion, and then tried to kill us again by blowing up _that_ lair.

We escaped, I got in touch with a friend of mine, and he set us up with the van, and then when we were driving back to my cabin, we stopped at a motel and I got Ron drunk, and ah, well, now I'm pregnant."

They both took the news well, Ron reflected. Or as well as you could expect, given the circumstances. Her father's reaction was that his formerly appraising look went sinister, and her mother simply gulped down the contents of her wineglass.

"I see." her mother said, refilling her wineglass. "And, may I ask, what are your plans?"

"We're sticking together to raise the kid." Shego answered automatically. "That goes without saying."

Both of her parents nodded their approval of that, and her fathers gaze softened a little.

"And beyond that?" her father asked."What are your immediate goals?"

Now it was Ron's turn to harden his gaze. "First thing on my agenda is that I'm going to kill Drakken." he growled. "He killed KP, he's tried to kill me and Shego, and I'll be dammed if he's going to get a chance to go after my kid. Nobody fucks with a Jew."

Her fathers opinion of Ron shot up immeasurably when he said that- though the hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he saw the boy's eyes momentarily shift from blue to yellow.

"A question" he said, directing it at Ron "You said you were a Jew. Do you have any family in Israel?" he asked.

Ron nodded once. "Yes." he answered. "My dad's side has been there since it was British Palestine, and my mom's side- what was left of them- arrived right after the war.

They were both in the Haganah, and my dad's side has had a lot of members in the specialized units of the I.D.F.."

Her father nodded once. "I see." he said. "I thought as much."

Shego and her mother watched the interplay between Ron and her father, then she glanced at her daughter.

**"How about you?" **her mother asked in Vietnamese.

Shego hugged herself and looked at the table. **"I don't know." **she said. **"Right now, all I know is that I'm scared." **

As Margux put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder, her father glanced at them out of the corner of his eye and then looked at Ron.

"Come with me." he said, getting to his feet. "There are things we need to discuss as men that are not meant for the ears of women."

Slightly confused, Ron glanced at Shego, who nodded slightly. Getting to his feet, he followed her father out of the kitchen through the house to what could only be his den.

"There." he said, shutting the door behind them. "Now they can have some privacy and have their 'girl talk' in peace."

"Ooookay..." Ron said, now more confused than ever.

Her father smiled and clapped Ron on the shoulder. "It something that you pick up after being married for nearly thirty years." he said. "And speaking of marriage, as much as I would like for my grandchild to be born in wedlock, I know better than ask."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"You and my daughter were thrown together by circumstances beyond your control." her father explained as he walked over to the liquor cabinet and got out two tumblers. "I'm just happy that you're both going to be raising the child."

"Oh." Ron said.

"So, what are are you going to do when you catch the bastard?" the man asked as he filled each of the tumblers with two fingers of Scotch. "You going to make him suffer?"

Ron shook his head. "No." he answered. "I'm just going to kill him. Anything I do to him will pale in comparison to what awaits him."

Shego's father chuckled as he stoppered the decanter and put it away. "How true." he said, handing Ron a tumbler. "Here. To justice." he said, raising his tumbler.

"To justice." Ron echoed, raising his glass in salute.

Taking a healthy sip, Ron winced slightly at the tang of the no ice Scotch, something that did not escape the attention of Shego's father.

"Not much of a drinker, are you?" he asked.

"No, sir." Ron answered.

He chuckled and took a seat.

"Call me Agustin." he said, and motioned to a nearby chair. "Come, sit and tell me about yourself."

"Okay." Ron said, and sat down.

Oo000oo000oO

**"So." **Margux said, switching to French once the menfolk were safely out of the room **"You're scared."**

Shego nodded and hugged herself tighter. **"Yeah." ** she said. **"I had a lot of time to think on the drive over here." ** she added. **"And I realized that I don't think I can be a good mother."**

**"What makes you say that?" **Margux asked, taking a sip of her wine.

Shego made a face that was bordering on panicked. **"I mean, look at me!" ** she said. **"I've been turned into a monster! And lets not even start on the fact that I have no self control, anger issues, I like to hurt people-"**

**"Stop." **Margux commanded, and Shego fell silent. **"First, you are many things, Sheena, but you are NOT a monster. **

**You have anger issues, you can be selfish, greedy, and a complete bitch."**

Shego flinched at her mothers description of her, and Margux got up took the chair next to her daughter.

**"But,"** she continued, scooting next to her daughter and hugging her close **"You have never hurt a child, or an animal, and your first thought is for the child, not for yourself. **

**That shows that there is good in you, Sheena, that you can be capable of being a good person. You were a good person once. I know you can be one again." **

Shego sniffled and hung onto her mother for dear life. **"But-" **she protested.

**"No."** Margux said. **"I'm your mother. Trust me. I know you." **

Shego whimpered and Margux stroked her hair softly. **"Shh... I know you're scared, Sheena. I was the same way when I had Herbert." **she said softly. **"And my mother held me, and told me the same things I told you, and whenever I had a question she always had an answer for me, just her mother was there for her, and her mother before that.**

**So, I'm here for you, Sheena. You are not alone. I'm here, your father is here, your boy Ron is here for you, your brother's are here for you-" **

**"Are sure about that?" **Shego asked. **"Herbert made his opinion of me pretty clear the last time we were together." **

**"I think that was because you set his model airplane collection on fire, and not because of any major dislike of you." **Margux explained **"Herbert may be a pompous, overbearing, self deceiving blowhard who really should just get over himself and find a nice Catholic boy to settle down with, but he doesn't hate you."**

Shego couldn't help but giggle at her mothers description of her oldest brother. **"And what about Miguel?" **she asked, using Migo's birth name.

**"I think as long as you don't have anything reflective in front of him, you'll be fine." **Margux reassured her daughter.

Shego sniffled as a smile crept onto her face. **"That's true." **she said. **"At least I won't have to worry about the Twins giving me any trouble." ** she said.

"**That's true."** her mother agreed. **"They always have liked their big sister."**

Oo000oo000oO

Lying in the darkness of her room, Shego's eyes flicked open and she stared at the opposite wall for several seconds as she tried to comprehend what was going on. Then it hit her: she was going to be sick.

"Bloody hell-!" she choked out as she threw back the covers.

It was only a few short steps down the hall to the bathroom, and she was well familiar with the layout of the hall, unchanged since she was a child, so she was able to navigate the hall with ease. Minutes later, her stomach finished it's heaving and she staggered out of the bathroom and leaned up against the wall.

"Bloody hell, this kid is going to be the death of me..." she groaned, putting a hand on her stomach.

She stood there for a minute, letting her body return to normal, and was about to return to her bedroom when she ... _felt_ something. Something, or it should he said, some_one_ who she very familiar with.

Felt something as in Mary, the ghost of the six year old daughter of the original builders of the house, who had died in the 1840's of scarlet fever, was standing in the hall. And she was curious about something.

Ever since she was little, Shego had always been able to feel when there was a presence nearby, even though there was nothing there. The best way she had been able to describe it was that it was like an echo of someone in the back of her mind.

Usually, it was just a very vague impression of someone in whatever state they were in. But there were others who she was able to discern much more distinctly- and who were much more active. Most were like Mary, more or less harmless. Some were ... not. And (thankfully) a very few were malicious.

All were drawn to her like a beacon.

There was a reason why she didn't like jail's or prisons. It wasn't her lack of freedom- it was those who had never left.

Shaking her head, she banished those dark thoughts and padded down the hall in the direction she felt Mary. As she approached, Shego felt the presence's amusement brighten, and she could almost faintly hear the sound of a child's foots steps in the hall.

Smiling, she followed the presence until it stopped in front of the door to the guest room, where Ron lay sleeping. Approaching the door, she felt the faintest chill in the air and smiled.

"You're wondering about him, aren't you?" she asked the spirit.

In response the doorknob turned and the door clicked open. "You want to show me something?" she asked as the door swung silently open. Brow furrowing, she stepped into the room and stopped when she Ron was sleeping a troubled slumber.

"Ohhh... I see." she said, understanding what Mary was trying to tell her.

Mary, as whole, was a very happy spirit, and didn't like it when people were upset. Growing up, whenever she and Hego had their fairly regular blowouts, afterwards things of his would go missing until they apologized.

In this case, Mary wanted her to calm Ron. Though why she came to her, Shego couldn't begin to guess.

As if in answer to her thoughts, for the briefest instant Shego felt a chill in the air and the slightest touch of a small hand on her belly.

Jaw dropped in amazement, Shego looked in the direction of where she felt Mary. "You," she addressed the shade "Are a most _clever_ little girl."

In the back of her mind Shego got the impression a of a young girl curtseying, then the curtains rippled slightly. Shaking her head, she shut the door and walked over to the bed. Standing over Ron, she thought about what solution this problem called for, and shrugged.

Pulling back the covers, she curled up next to Ron, and he immediately calmed down.

_"Huh." _she thought. _"Interesting."_

Lying there, she listened to Ron's breathing for a few minutes and let it lull her to sleep.

Oo000oo000oO

"**So, did you two have fun last night?"** Margux asked Shego in French when she came down for breakfast.

Shego gaped for a second, then recovered. **"Mama, what are you talking about?"** she asked, feigning ignorance.

"**You and your boy." **her mother clarified. **"You went to his room last night."**

"**How-" **Shego started asked.

"**Sheena, I'm the mother of five children."** Margux told her. **"I'd think I know by now if my children."**

"**Oh." **Shego said with a sigh.

"**That, and you were snoring."** Margux added cheerfully, and held out a steaming mug. **"Coffee?"**

"**Yes, please."** Shego said and took the mug.

"**So, did you get lonely last night?"** Margux asked as her daughter took a sip.

Shego gave her mother a slight glare. **"Why is my personal life so interesting?" **she asked.

Margux shrugged slightly. **"I think you two make a cute couple."** she said.

"**Mary would agree with you." **Shego grumbled.

"**Really."** Margux said, arching an eyebrow at her daughter. **"So she likes him? What happened?" **

Shego rolled her eyes and sat her mug down. **"I had to throw up and after I was done she led him to his room." **she explained. **"He was having a nightmare, so, I ..."**

"**Uh huh." **her mother said, giving her a 'I don't believe you' look.

Shego scowled at her mother. **"It's true!" **she said. **"She did!"**

"**I'm sure she did." **Margux said. **"But ..." **she gave her daughter a knowing smirk **"Why did you stay?"**

"**I-"** Shego started to say, but stopped when she realized that she didn't have a response for her mothers question, and crossed her arms and scowled. **"It is so annoying when you do that. No wonder the cheerleader got ticked off."**

Shego blinked for a second, then grimaced. **"Oh God, I'm sympathizing with my arch nemesis." **she moaned, then scowled down at her stomach. **"Quit messing with my hormones!" **

Margux laughed at her daughters antics. **"You sound like me when I had Herbert." **she said.

Shego looked up to glare at her mother. **"Don't say that!" ** she hissed. **"I don't want the kid to turn out like him!" **

Margux could only laugh at her daughter.

"**Mother!" **

"Whazzit yer talkin' 'bout?" Ron mumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Shego said, her voice spiking an octave or two.

"'Kay." Ron said, and scratched the side of his head. "Do I smell coffee?"

"Yes, actually." Margux said, motioning for Shego to pour it. "How do you take it?"

"Black, no sugar." Ron said and massaged his shoulder. "Cripes, I had some weird dreams last night."

"What kind of dreams?" Shego asked as she poured.

"Well, first I was having a nightmare, then this little girl showed up and led me out of it, and then I dreamed you were sleeping next to me, and then I woke up." Ron said as he sat down.

"Sounds like you ran into Mary." Shego commented as she put Ron's coffee in front of him.

Ron looked up at her and gave Shego a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"Drink some coffee." Shego told him. "Ill explain after you get some caffeine in your system."

"Okay..." Ron said, not sure what was going on.

Oo000oo000oO

After a cup of coffee, an explanation, and some breakfast later, Shego kicked Ron upstairs for a shower and she went up to brush her hair. For the average person, this wouldn't be a major thing, but with her hair reaching down to the knees and being thick and heavy, the simple act of brushing out her hair took an hour.

She had just sat down at the vanity in her room when she heard a knock, and looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame.

"**Yes, Mama?" **she asked in French.

"**You mind if I brush your hair?" **Margux asked. **'It's been so long since I got to, and well, with everything that's happened ..."**

"**Sure." ** Shego said, and held up her hairbrush as her mother approached. **"What about the vineyards?" **she asked.

Margux smiled as she took her daughter's hairbrush. **"Sheena, I think after thirty years your father can handle the day to day operations, don't you think?" **she asked as she started to brush her daughters hair.

"**I suppose so."** Shego said.

"**What are you using as conditioner?" **her mother asked suddenly.

"**I've just been using what I usually use." **answered Shego. **"Why do you ask?" **

"**It's gorgeous." **Margux answered. **"You've always had beautiful hair, but now, like I said, it's gorgeous." **

"**It could be because of the werewolf thing." **suggested Shego.

"**Maybe." **Margux said. She kept brushing for several moments, then spoke again. **"I worry about you some days."**

"**I know, Mama." **Shego said. **"I know I make things hard for you."**

"**Yes, it is." **Margux said. **"Whenever a news report comes on and they mention you and that Doctor Drakken, I'm afraid that, that, ..."**

Shego grabbed her mothers hand. **"You don't need to say it." ** she said right as her phone rang.

"**Hold on." **Shego said when she saw the number on the display. "Hello?" she said when she picked up.

"This is the Prince. We have secure transportation arranged for you." a distorted electronic voice said.

"Ah, Ron's friend is arranging transportation." Shego pointed out.

"As far as he knows, you'll be taking it." the Prince told her. "You'll be leaving on an Air Force flight." he said.

Shego nodded as The Prince told her the particulars of where and when they were supposed to be, then hung up. Sighing, she put her phone down on the vanity.

"**Who was that?" **Margux asked.

"**Contact of ours." **Shego answered. **"He's helping us find Drakken." **

"**Oh." **her mother said, worry evident in her voice.

"**Don't worry, Mama." **Shego said, sensing her mother's fear. **"This is my last job. I promise. I wouldn't even be doing this, but I don't have any other choice." **she added, putting her hand on her belly.

"**That's what worries me." **Margux said.

Oo000oo000oO

Later that morning, after she had showered and they had repacked, they loaded their luggage back into the van and were preparing to leave, Shego's father came out of the house, carrying a box.

"Sheena!" he called out. "Two things before you go!"

"Yes, Papa?" Shego asked, turning to her father.

"First-" he began as he swept her up into a hug "Be careful out there."

"I always am." Shego said as she returned the hug

"Be extra careful." her father added. "It's not just yourself you have to look out for now."

"Don't worry Papa, I will." Shego said as they broke apart. "And the second thing?" she asked.

Agustin handed her the box. "I know you have a pistol of your own..." he said "But I'd feel better if you had this with you."

Shego took the box, opened the lid and her eyes widened in surprise. **"Your Star ..." **she said in Spanish.

"**It kept us safe when we were raising you, so I figured that it should go on to serve the next generation." **Agustin said.

"**Thank you, Papa." **Shego said. **"Are you going to be okay without this?" **she asked.

"**I am not lacking for suitable arms." ** her father said. **"Take it, and may you never have to use it." **

"**Thank you, Papa." **Shego said.

Oo000oo000oO

End.

Authors Note: Whew! This one took awhile, but I got it out. It's been an interesting few weeks, lets put it that way. Nothing bad, just... interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Bad Moon Rising

Oo000oo000oO

A Kim Possible fanfic.

Oo000oo000oO

_A grizzled face from the days of my youth_

_Where is Zog?_

_Taught me to behave in a manner uncouth_

_Where is Zog?_

_How to kill child, how to raise dog_

_Somebody tell me where the hell is Zog? _

_Where is Zog? , by _GWAR.

Chapter 13

Oo000oo000oO

By Zombie Boy.

Oo000oo000oO

They went wheels up from Travis AFB in late afternoon, the C-5M Super Galaxy from the 60th Air Mobility Squadron leaving black sooty trails in the late afternoon California sky. Seated on the passenger deck, Shego scratched the back of her neck and felt very out of place.

"_Ron fits in better than I do." _she thought, glancing over at where Ron was sprawled out in his seat, fast asleep.

The reason for Shego's discomfort was the fact that she and Ron were dressed in flight suits with the insignia of the 353rd Special Operations Group (353 SOG), as a Corporal and an Airman, respectively.

Their destination was Kadena AFB in Japan, home of the 353rd SOG. Along for the ride and helping their cover was a detachment from SEAL Team 10, headed by a 1rst Lt Mitchell.

When they had arrived at Travis AFB, the gate they had arrived at the sentry had just waved them through, without even checking their ID's and directing them to a parking lot. There they had been picked up by a MP Hummer which had dropped them off at a hanger where they had been met by The Prince and 1rst Lt Dennis Mitchell.

Both men had briefed them and had given them their cover materials while their luggage was stowed in a pallet-

"Hey!"

Shego looked up to see one of the SEALs seated across from her leaning forward.

"What?" asked Shego.

"You okay?" You're looking a little green there." the SEAL said.

"That's normal for her, Simpson." the LT yelled back at him.

"I know that, Sir." Simpson yelled back at his superior. "I mean, even for her."

"Actually-" Shego started to say, but stopped as a wave of nausea hit her. "Oh crap."

Scrabbling around, she dug out a barf bag and got it open just in time.

"Whoa!" Simpson said, reeling back as Shego threw up. "What the hell is with you?"

Taking a breather, Shego gave the SEAL a baleful glare. "I'm pregnant, okay?" she said. "Give me a break."

"Oh." Simpson said. "Wait, you're doing this pregnant?"

Shego nodded and retched again.

"Hard core." Simpson said, approval in his voice.

Oo000oo000oO

They arrived in Japan the same day, thanks to the vagaries of crossing several time zones and the International Date Line, the time change completely fucking up her internal clock and the resulting jet lag not helping with her condition any.

When they left the base, Ron and Shego found themselves with the dilemma of trying to find transportation. Ron initially wanted to rent a bike, but Shego ... "dissuaded" him from that choice in favor of something four wheeled and with the option for her to lean back and get some sleep.

In the end, Ron ended up renting an Accord and they began driving north to the Yamanuchi. Shego leaned her seat back and closed her eyes. When she opened them again it was six hours later and they were in the mountains.

"What the-" she said, sitting up in her seat. "Where are we?" she asked.

"About an hour from the Yamanuchi." Ron answered, then his brow furrowed in thought. "Or is it ten minutes ... I can't remember..."

Shego gave Ron an exasperated look and readjusted her seat back.

"You're not sure?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't seen any road signs for a while, so while I have a general idea on where we're going, I don't know precisely where we are." Ron explained.

"This thing came with a GPS." Shego said.

"They're not on any official maps, or in any government databases." Ron pointed out. "They're a ninja clan. _They don't exist._"

"D'oh." Shego said, smacking herself in the forehead. "Of course. Your spawn's making me lose my edge."

"The kids not even out of the first trimester and you're blaming me for what it's doing?" Ron asked.

Shego crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat. "Might as well get started early." she said. "Besides, it's got me for a mother. I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances to blame me for shit it's done."

Ron snorted in amusement, then straighten up in his seat as they came around a bend. "Oh, hello." he said as a turnoff leading to a gravel road came into view.

"What?" Shego asked as he started to brake.

"Here's our turn." Ron explained, pointing to the gravel road.

"Are you sure?" asked Shego, not seeing anything that identified what was _up_ the gravel road.

"Pretty sure, yeah." Ron said. "That's a Yamanuchi sign post right there." he added, pointing at three large rocks grouped together about ten feet from the edge of the road.

"That's just three large rocks." Shego said, sparing a glance.

Ron stopped the car for a moment so they could look at the rocks. "Shego, take a look at them. You notice anything odd about them?" he asked.

Shego gave them a close look for a few seconds, then shook her head. "No." she said. "What's so important about them?"

"They're river polished." Ron explained. "We're up in a valley. All the rocks around here are broken off and weathered by exposure to the elements."

"What the- you're right." Shego said, realizing that what Ron was talking about was true. "I never even noticed."

"Exactly." Ron said, taking his foot of the brake. "That's the idea. Very few people would notice that, and those who did, it would just be a minor curiosity. They really wouldn't think about something like that being out of place."

"Ninjas." Shego muttered. "Always up to something."

"Exactly." Ron said.

"Would you please knock the all knowing routine off, please?" Shego asked, an annoyed tone in her voice. "It's really annoying."

Ron snickered.

Oo000oo000oO

At the end of the gravel driveway they found an unassuming house, with a small garage and the look of being occupied, but no one was home at the moment. Parking under a tree, Ron and and Shego got out as the front door opened and a boy stepped out, about eight or nine, with an unruly mop of hair that Shego inexplicably wanted to take a comb to.

The Boy said something to Ron in Japanese, and he responded in the same language. Shego, not knowing a single word they were saying, could only stand there in bewilderment as they talked.

"What's going on?" Shego asked when the conversation stopped.

"I didn't recognize him." Ron explained. "He's from another clan. He's staying here while his father and grandfather are out of the country."

"Oh." Shego said, and walked over to the boy. "Hi. I'm Shego." she said to him, holding out her hand.

The boy cocked his head to one side and said something to her in Japanese. Shego stood there for a moment, hand out, before the boy realized what she was doing and tentatively took her hand.

"Na-o-ta." the boy said, thumping his chest to indicate it was his name and to emphasize the syllables of it.

"Naota." Shego said, careful to pronounce his name correctly. "You don't speak English, do you?" she asked him.

"No, he doesn't." Ron, who had been digging their bags out of the back of the car told her. "That was one of the things I asked him."

"Oh." Shego said as Ron shut the hatch on the car and walked over to where she and Naota were standing. "So he's the welcoming committee?"

"Nope." Ron said, handing her bags to the boy. "He's here to carry your bags."

Shego gaped at the child was slinging her bag around his shoulder."He's just a kid!" she protested.

"He's ninja, Shego." Ron told her. "Odds are, he's more dangerous than you and I put together." he added as the boy started walking to the house. "Sensei sent him here specifically to carry your bags and guide us in."

"I can carry my own crap!" Shego argued as they followed the boy.

"I know." Ron said. "Look, just let him do it, okay? This task was assigned by Sensei and he'd lose face if you didn't let him carry your luggage."

"Are all ninjas this way?" Shego asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Ron said, and nodded at the boy lugging the duffel bag ahead of them "His clan particularly so."

"His clan- he's not Yamanuchi?" Shego asked as they headed into the house.

"No. He's Hagakure." Ron explained. "They're allied to the Yamanuchi. I'll explain when we get up there."

"You'd better." Shego said. "Because this is getting weird, and this is from someone who used to work with Drakken."

Oo000oo000oO

The house turned out to be a front, with a hidden door behind a bookcase concealing a tunnel leading into the mountainside that the house was built into. The tunnel was just over seven feet high and about six wide. They followed Naota into the tunnel and closed the bookcase behind them.

Shego was not looking forward to trudging up a long, dark, dank, tunnel, but her fears about walking turned out to be unfounded as the the tunnel led to a platform next to a set of tracks with a very old but very well maintained looking train sitting on them.

"A train?" asked Shego. "They have a train?"

"Yeah." Ron said, tossing his bags on the train. "This is a service tunnel. How do you think they get stuff in and out?"

"I never thought of that." Shego said as she sat down on the car closest to the engine. "Where'd they get this thing anyways?"

"I have no idea." Ron answered. "I know that this tunnel is pretty old though. I think it predates that house by a couple of centuries."

"Huh." Shego said, looking around at the rough hewed stone all around them. "I wonder how they dug this..."

"Probably by hand." Ron said as the train started forward with a small lurch. "They've been here for centuries."

They rolled forward into a tunnel not much larger than the one that they had entered into at the house, and they were obliged to duck down slightly to avoid hitting their head's on the walls and ceilings.

There was lights in the tunnel, incandescent spaced every twenty feet or so providing light to see what was going on. They rode this way for about ten or fifteen minutes before they came to a cave, about sixty feet long and forty feet high. Waiting for them on the platform was an ancient looking Japanese man who was barely five feet tall along with a young Japanese woman who looked to be about Ron's age.

"Sensei! Yori!" Ron exclaimed, hopping to his feet.

"Greetings, Ronald." the old man who Shego figured was Sensei said, his voice surprisingly deep and strong for a man of his age.

"Hello Ron." the girl said sweetly, giving him a bow. Shego had just laid eyes on the girl, but instantly felt a dislike for her.

The old man then turned to Shego and gave her a bow. "Greetings, Miss Shego." he said.

"Hello." the girl said, polite, but not friendly.

"Hi." Shego said as Ron helped her up.

"_Oh, I see how it is."_ she thought as she eyed Yori briefly. _"Don't even think about- wait."_

Confused, Shego stood on the platform as Ron and Naota retrieved the luggage.

"_Why am I jealous?" _she thought, confused _"Is it because I feel something for him, or-"_

she placed a hand on her belly.

"Are you all right?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine." Shego said automatically "I'm just thinking about my baby."

"Baby?" The girl said, then her eyes widened in surprise. "You're-"

Shego gave a slight nod and looked over at Ron. A look of shock flickered over Yori's face, then she composed herself.

"I ... see." she said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Shego said.

Yori gave her a slight bow and moved off to stand on the other side of Sensei. Shego watched her out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but smirk. _"I think I just put wrench in little miss Ninjette's plans there..."_ she thought, then her smirk was replaced by a scowl. _"Am I falling for him though? Or is it just the hormones?" _

Shego looked over at Ron for a moment and pondered the possibilities. _"Though, I will admit, he _is_ a good lay ..."_

Oo000oo000oO

After they had gotten their luggage dropped off at their room, Naota lugging Shegos luggage all the way there (a feat which had her impressed- the bag was almost as big as he was) they went to what she figured was Sensei's office.

Shego and Sensei got themselves situated while Ron lagged behind at their room for a moment, saying that he had to get something. Shego had wondered what it was he was grabbing, but didn't have time to think too much about it, because Sensei started peppering her with questions.

After about five minutes, Ron came in dressed in a white cotton kimono- a yakuta, Shego recalled for some reason- with another one rolled up under his arm and kneeled down next to Shego.

"Are you planning on going to the baths with Shego, Stoppable-san?" Sensei asked.

"_Baths?"_ Shego thought while Ron shook his head.

"No, Sensei." he said. "You remember when I called you, I told you that there had been some new developments?" he asked.

Sensei nodded once and stroked his beard. "Yes, I do remember you telling me that." he said. "I assume it has something to do with the way your aura has changed?" he asked.

"Something like that." Ron said. "Shego, could you move over a bit please?"

"Move over- _Merde!" _Shego swore as clicked in her brain as to why Ron was carrying a spare robe under his arm.

As Shego quickly got out of the way, Ron took a breath and slowly exhaled, closing his eyes as he did so as willed himself to _change_-

Oo000oo000oO

-Sensei leaned forward as Ron's aura started to fold in on itself and expand at the same time, before suddenly retreating back into his body, his muscles bulging and knotting as his body _changed-_

Oo000oo000oO

-there was the sound of cloth ripping and then the world flooded his senses as he inhaled again and he could smell everything in the room.

Ron opened his eyes and saw the world had gotten smaller. Looking down, he saw that his arms were now covered in blonde fur that had electric blue accents whenever the light hit it.

Looking to where Sensei was, he found him still sitting where he had been, with a very... surprised look on his face.

"Oh, my." he said. "Now, _that_ I was not expecting." he said.

"Yeah." Ron said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm a werewolf. We both are." he added, motioning at Shego.

"Oh." Sensei said, looking over at where the green skinned woman sat. "Most unexpected, indeed."

"Yeah, no kidding." Shego commented. "Just for the record, I ain't planning on changing like showoff here." she added, jerking a thumb at Ron.

"I think it would make things rather crowded in here if you did." Sensei said, nodding at where Ron's head was inches from the rafters of the ceiling.

"Huh?" Ron said, and looked up at the ceiling- only to smack his snout on a beam.

Shego snickered as he let out a canine yelp and covered his nose. "Good one, Ron."

"Ow." was Ron's response. "Anyways, this is part of the reason we came to you." Ron said. "Drakken is the one who infected us, and we need your help in finding him."

"I see ..." Sensei said. "That, I believe we can assist you with."

"Plus, I was hoping that you cold help answer a few questions about my... _condition_." Ron added.

"That..." Sensei said as he stood and looked at Ron "Might be a little bit more difficult. But first, to your first question. Yori!"

At his summons, the door to the room slid open and revealed the kuonichi kneeling on the hallway floor outside. When she looked in and got a look at Ron her eyes went wide, but quickly regained her composure.

"Yes, Sensei?" she asked.

"Go find Naota-kun and have him start looking for the Doctor." Sensei told her.

"I'll help." Shego said. "I got a rough idea on Ron's hacker buddy's search went cold, and he can start from there."

"An excellent idea." Sensei said with a clap of his hands. "No need to search ground that has already been covered."

"Basically, yeah." Shego said as she got to her feet."C'mon, Ninjette. let's go get the kid and get to work."

Yori looked a little surprised to have the green skinned woman accompany her, but issued no complaint and they left. As soon as the screen door slid shit behind them, Sensei turned back to where Ron was still seated and put his hands together.

"Well, Stoppable-san, shall we get started?" he asked.

Oo000oo000oO

Several hours a triumphant and tired Shego stepped into their room and slid the screen shut behind her.

"You look happy." Ron said, her arrival having knocked him out of the introspective meditation that he had been engaging in.

"We got him!" Shego said with maniacal glee, her eyes shifting to yellow green. "That blue motherfucker is in Kansas!"

"Oh." Ron said.

"Oh?" Shego asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "We just found the guy who cursed us with lycanthropy and killed your best fried and all you can say is "oh"?"

Ron ran a hand through his hair and looked up at his green skinned roommate. "I just got through making some very … interesting discoveries with Sensei." he explained.

"What kind of discoveries?" Shego asked, caution in her voice.

"Well, I figured out why it's interfering with my MMP and vice versa." Ron said.

"And that is?" Shego asked.

Ron leaned back on his hands and looked up at the ceiling. "You know how we're just evolved monkeys?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember it being covered in science class a few times before I fell asleep." Shego said with a nod.

"Weelll... from what Sensei is able to determine, lycanthropy is just a template overlaid the human original, metaphorically speaking." Ron explained. "The MMP apparently thinks that it's an enhancement, and that's why I haven't been having any trouble with it."

"Huh." Shego said. "That explains why you have that blue crackle in your fur."

"That's what Sensei said." Ron said, sitting back up. "So, we have Drakken's location."

Shego nodded, the mania returning to her eyes. "Like I said, he's in Kansas, on an old farm." she said.

"Huh." Ron said. "Last place I would have ever thought to look."

"That's what I said." Shego said and flopped down onto the futon with Ron. "So, now comes the fun part: figuring out just how we're gonna kill him."

"Well, that's something I can get behind- whoa!" Ron said as Shego pushed him backwards onto the futon.

"But before we do that, there's something else I'd like to do …" Shego said, a lecherous smirk on her face.

"Before we begin..." Ron said, holding up a forefinger "I'd just like to point out that these walls a literally paper thin, and the whole school will hear us."

"Well, crap." Shego said.

Ron felt a pang of guilt as he watched her visibly deflate, and wondered what to do -then inspiration struck.

"Hey." he said, sitting back up.

"What..._mmmmm..."_ Shego started to say before his lips met hers. "What about the noise?" she asked when they broke for air.

Ron just gave her a wink that said 'trust me' and slid his hand up her shirt and started feeling around for the clasp of her bra. Shego smiled and pulled her t-shirt off for him.

"Oh, it's in back..." Ron said as he shifted his hands.

"It's tricky for girls at first too,,,,: she told him, her voice husky.

The tip of her tongue peeked out from between her lips as Ron's fingers found the clasp and his fingers undid it with a twitch. Shego felt her breasts shift and lower as their support gave way, and she shrugged it off, revealing her breasts and the already erect nipples.

Cupping one in his hands, Ron bent his head to one and his hand to the other, teasing the nipple with his tongue while his thumb and forefinger teased the other. Shego sighed in pleasure and started pulling at the back of Ron's shirt.

Reluctantly breaking away from his ministrations of her breasts, Ron straightened up and raised his arms so Shego could lift his shirt off of him going to her knees as she did so. As she tossed his shirt into the corner, Ron slapped both hands on her hips, getting a startled 'oh!' from Shego.

Slipping his fingers into her waistband, Ron slid his hands around to the front of her jeans and undid the button before pulling gently on the fabric, the zipper parting easily.

Chewing on her lower lip with nervous tension, Shego watched as Ron unzipped her jeans and then pushed them down, taking her panties with them.

Thumping back onto the futon, Shego leaned to one side as Ron pulled her jeans the rest of the way off of her. As he tossed them aside, Shego took the opportunity to reach over and undo Ron's belt.

With practiced ease she had his jeans undone and now it was Ron's turn to be divested of his trousers.

Sitting back up, he pulled her close to him and into a kiss.

"Here..." he said in a low voice "This way."

Reclining back, he pulled her with him and Shego found herself spooning next to Ron, his hand sliding along her hip to her belly and _down_-

"Aah!" Shego said, her eyes going wide as his fingers found their mark. "gently..." she whimpered as they began to move in a slow circle.

Oo000oo000oO

Shego gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth, stifling the moan of pleasure that lodged in her throat as Ron started to dig deeper into her, nibbling on her earlobe and whispering lewd things as he probed deeper into her-

Oo000oo000oO

A handful of the futon knotted up in her left fist, her right hand clamped over her mouth, desperately trying to keep any sound from escaping, Shego's eyes clenched shut as the tension built and built, Ron's fingers doing wonderful things as she felt the first spasms that signified that she was reaching her limit-

"I'm..." she gasped, daring to pull h hand away for a just a moment. "I'm gonna..."

"Gonna what?" Ron whispered.

"I'm gonna... c...c...cuuu-" she slapped her hand back at the last instant as she felt her whole body spasm.

Shego's whole body shook from the force of the orgasm for several long seconds before finally subsiding. Shaking slightly, Shego relaxed and let her hand fall away from her mouth, taking deep panting breaths as post coital thoughts popped and flashed through her mind like flashbulbs.

"How was that?" Ron asked in a low voice as he pulled his fingers from her wet, hot, core.

"That was... wow." was all that Shego could say. "Of course, as soon as I can move again you know that I'm going to return the favor."

"I can't wait." Ron said, nibbling on her collarbone.

Oo000oo000oO

End.

Authors note: And now begins the endgame. On a completely unrelated note, lemons are the most difficult thing I have ever had to write, that's why you don't see them in my work very often.

As always, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Bad Moon Rising

Oo000oo000oO

A Kim Possible fanfic.

Oo000oo000oO

by Zombie Boy

Oo000oo000oO

_Come to the nightmare, come to me, deep down in the dark where the devil be, in the maw with the jaws and the razor teeth, where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps. Call to the gods if I cross your path and my silhouette hangs like a body bag; hope is a moment now long past, the shadow of death is the one I cast._

_The Warrior Song, _by unknown group_._

__Oo000oo000oO

Ron sat cross legged on the futon, Shego sprawled out in front of him like a nude out of a painting, sound asleep. Slouching forward, he studied his new partner/woman who was bearing his child as she slumbered.

A smile creased his face as a thought struck him. _"I always have tried to 'never be normal',"_ he thought, referring to his personal motto _"But I never thought I'd have a relationship that followed that guideline."_

As his gaze wandered over the sleeping Shego, it lit on her left hand lying in front of him, finders curled halfway into a fist, her nails glinting in the morning light.

"_Huh."_ Ron thought. _"I just realized that she has long nails." _

Leaning closer, he looked at her nails in greater detail. They were long, natural, and had been meticulously filed into a smooth half oval shape. There was also an edge beveled onto them Ron noted.

"_She must have really strong nails if she can keep an edge on them and not have chip or crack." _he mused, then he glanced over at the clock and saw that it was going on nine thirty. _"And as much as I would love to sleep the morning away next to a smoking hot chick, we've things things to do today." _

And then Ron found himself confronted with a bit of a dilemma: how to wake Shego.

He didn't just want to crudely shake her awake, that much was certain. Nor did he want to nudge her awake, so how was he going to...

A grin formed on his face as an idea struck him.

Reaching forward, he gently brushed her hair away from her face. "Shego ..." he said softly as he gently ran his finger along her jawline. "Shego ..."

Shego mumbled something unintelligible that Ron strongly suspected was French and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked, and then focused on Ron.

"Morning." Ron greeted her.

"**Morning.**" Shego returned in French. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Last time I checked, it was going on nine thirty."Ron answered.

Shego rubbed an eye and propped herself up on an elbow. "Time to get up, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ron said. "We gotta plan on how we're going to take down Drakken today."

Shego smiled when Ron said that. "It's so good to hear you say that." she said.

Oo000oo000oO

Forty five minutes later, after some breakfast and coffee, Shego and Ron found themselves seated at a table with Sensei, Yori, and Naota, the boy they had met the day before.

"Okay." Shego said, opening their planning session. "We know where the blue man is. Now, how do we _kill_ him?"

"That is a very good question." Sensei said.

Naota was the first one to propose something, Shego not understanding his Japanese.

"What'd he say?" she asked Ron.

"He suggested that we just shoot him in the head." Ron explained to her.

"That might work." Shego said, nodding in agreement. "We got any silver bullets?"

"Nope."

"Well, crap." Shego said and drummed her fingers on the table. "I'm out of ideas then."

"We could use the Lotus Blade." Yori suggested.

Shego arched an eyebrow at the kunochi's suggestion. "The what?" she asked.

Ron smirked at her and held up his hand. She was about to ask what he was doing when his hand glowed blue and a katana sliced through the paper screen, flipped end over end to land grip first in his hand.

"This." Ron said, holding it up for her to see.

"Oh." Shego said, eying the sword cautiously. "Okay. A magic sword. That should work."

"I should hope so." Ron said. "Now, let's figure out how I'm gonna pull this off."

"_You?_" Shego asked, emphasizing his use of the singular pronoun. "We're doing this together sidekick."

"Shego ..." Ron began. "You're pregnant. Infiltrating a base to kill a homicidal mad man who's a werewolf isn't the sort of thing that you should be doing."

Shego scowled at him and crossed her arms. "Don't you tell me what to do-" she started to say, then paused as she turned a deeper shade of green. "Where-" she chocked out.

"Down the hall and to your left." Yori said.

Shego nodded as she hopped to her feet and dashed out of the room.

"**Touchy.**" Naota commented.

"**She's strong willed, pregnant, and under a lot of stress.**" Ron told him, answering in Japanese. "**Don't forget Drakken's already tried to kill us already.**"

"**All the more reason for her to sit this one out.**" Naota pointed out. "**Bring her the Doctor's head.**"

Ron did a double take at Naotas statement, for he had said it with complete seriousness.

"**What**?" he asked.

"**Bring her his head.**" Naota repeated. "**She seems to be the type who that would work for.**"

"**How can say that?**" Ron asked in a somewhat shocked tone. "**I'm just curious, just how are you, a kid, able to say that?**"

"**I'm a genin of the Hagakure clan.**" Naota answered calmly. "**Does that answer your question?**"

Ron shivered slightly. "**Yes, unfortunately.**" he said.

"If you want to walk the path of the ninja, you have to tread in some very dark places." intoned Sensei.

Naota and Yori nodded their agreement as Shego came back into the room.

"Tread where?" she asked.

"We were discussing philosophies." Sensei said. "Naota here had a proposal about the impasse over your coming along on this mission."

"What kind of proposal?" Shego asked.

"Ah, Naota, suggested, that I, um-" Ron began, then gulped "- bring you Drakken's head."

"Oh." Shego said, surprised. Cocking her hip to one side and tapped a finger against her lips as she pondered Naota's idea. "Hmmm ... Okay."

"You'd ... _like _that?" Ron asked.

Shego arched an eyebrow at Ron. "The fucker tried to kill me." she explained, then glanced down at her stomach "Hmm. I guess becoming a mom can make you homicidal. Who knew?"

Oo000oo000oO

"So, if I'm not going with you, who is?" Shego asked Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You've explained why you don't want me to come along with you on this." Shego elaborated. "You can't be thinking about doing this alone..."

Ron shrugged. "Well, actually I was." he told her.

Shego stared at Ron for several long incredulous seconds. "Are you out of your mind?" she asked finally.

"Depends on who you ask..." Ron said sheepishly.

Shego rolled her eyes.

"**I'll go."**

Ron and Yori both choked in surprise, while Sensei was nonplussed.

"What did he say?" she asked Ron.

"He... he just volunteered to come with me." Ron explained to Shego. **"Naota, you're a kid-"**

"**I'm a genin in the Hagakure. I have training with firearms. I'm the best qualified person available to come with you."** Naota countered.

"**I don't think your father would approve of this."** Ron pointed out.

"**My father is not here, nor is my grandfather here."** Naota explained. **"They're both Hagakure jonin. They both would sign off on me being capable of doing this mission. In absence of them, Sensei is the one who makes that call."**

Ron blinked, then looked over at Sensei.

"**Sensei?"** he asked.

"I ... will need to consider Mr Sanos request." Sensei stated carefully. "Excuse me."

Shego watched as Sensei got to his feet and left the room, followed by Yori.

"Ron, what's going on?" she asked.

"Sensei's considering his offer." Ron told her.

Shego paused, then looked at Naota.

"Shit."

Oo000oo000oO

While Sensei pondered Naotas offer, Shego took a walk to clear her head. As she wandered, she ran into the boy in question. He was seated on the porch of one of the buildings with an acoustic guitar, picking out a tune.

"Hey." she said, walking up to him.

Naota stopped playing and turned around to face Shego. He looked at her for a moment, then said something to her in Japanese.

"You know anything besides Japanese?" Shego asked with a frown. **"Vietnamese?**French?"

Naota cocked his head to one side slightly. **"Vietnamese."** he said. **"A little."**

Shego nodded. **"Okay, that's good."** she said. **"We can communicate."**

"**Why you talk?"** Naota asked.

Shego thought for a moment on how to best put her questions into pidgen Vietnamese.

"**Why do you want to go with Ron?" ** she asked.

"**I am a shadow warrior."** explained Naota after a moment's thought. **"It is what I am." **

"**But you're a kid."** Shego pointed out.

"**I'm a **genin **of the** Hagakure.**"** Naota countered, the Japanese words clashing with the Vietnamese.

"**What does that mean?"** Shego asked.

"**What?"** Naota asked.

"Genin, **and** Hagakure." Shego explained. **"What do those mean?"**

Naota took a moment to puzzle out what she had said. **"**Genin **means my rank, and **Hagakure **is my clan."**

"**Oh."** she said. **"So, why are you asking to come along?"**

"**Evil."** Naota stated.

"**What?"** Shego asked.

"**The doctor. He evil." **Naota explained. **"Like the man who took my mother."**

Shego blinked a couple of times. **"What happened to your mother?"**she asked.

"**She was murdered."** Naota explained and picked a couple of strings. **"When I was five." **

Shego cocked her head to one side and looked at him. **"So this is revenge."** she said.

"**Maybe."** Naota said. **"He evil. He have to die." **

Shego nodded, finally understanding his reasoning, and sat down cross legged in front of him. **"Okay. I understand."** she said. **"So. Play me a song."**

Oo000oo000oO

Sensei called them back in the mid afternoon.

"So, what's your decision?" Ron asked after they all had sat down.

"After much deliberation, I've decided that Naota can accompany Stoppable-san on his mission." Sensei said, and then turned his attention to Ron. "Understand that I made this decision after much deliberation. I'm placing Naota in your charge, Stoppable-san. He must come back. Do you understand?"

Ron nodded. "I understand." he said.

"Good." Sensei said. "Now lets get to work. We have a lot of planning to do."

"Speaking of which, how much do we know about Drakken's base?" Shego asked.

"We figured that you could fill us in on what it looks like." Yori commented.

"Ah, yeah." Shego said. "That's the problem. I've never been in that base. I didn't know that he even _had_ that base until the kid here found it."

"That is a problem." Yori said in a bit of understatement.

"So we know nothing of how it's laid out." Ron said.

"Pretty much, yeah." Shego said.

"Well, that certainly complicates things." Ron sighed.

"**We can work around that."** Naota pointed out.

"What-" Shego started to ask.

"He said that we can improvise." Ron translated.

"Well, that _is_ one of your strengths." Shego mused. "Lord knows, you managed improvise enough ways to blow up lairs when I was working for the blue man."

Ron shrugged. "I have my ways." he said.

"So what are you and Naota -kun going to do?" Yori asked from where she had been translating the conversation for Naota.

"Like Naota said, we can work around any problems." Ron told her, and looked at the sat photos again. "So, what kind of gear do you think we'll need?"

Naota listened as Yori translated Rons question before he answered. **"Your standard mission gear should be fine."** he said. **"I can grab my gear when we head out."**

"Okay then ..." Ron said.

Oo000oo000oO

Normally, Sensei would have had Ron and Naota head out in the morning after a full night's rest, but in light of Drakken's behavior they were going to be heading out that evening, at around ten o'clock local time.

Ron was taking advantage of the time they had to wait to get some rest, and was sprawled out on the futon in the room that he and Shego were sharing. While he lay back and rested, Shego on the other hand was sitting with her back against the wall, twiddling her nail file between her fingers.

Suddenly she stopped and clenched the file in her fist.

"Ron." she said, addressing the blond man sprawled out in front of her.

"Mmm?" Ron said, opening his eyes and looking at her. "What is it?"

"Come back from this, okay?" Shego asked.

"I was planning on it." Ron said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Don't worry, I'll be careful." he said.

" I know you will." Shego said. "But I know Drakken. He's gonna have traps, and you're not going to have your mole rat buddy to bail you out."

Ron rubbed one of his eyes and shifted to a more comfortable position. "Shego, don't worry. I'll have Naota backing me up. He's surprisingly skilled." he reassured her.

"And that's another thing." Shego said, the comment about the kid reminding her of some other things that had been bothering her. "Make sure he comes back too. He needs help."

That made Ron arch his eyebrows at Shego. "You're being awfully maternal." he pointed out.

Shego smiled and put a hand on her belly. "Yeah, I blame your hellspawn for this." she said. "But, seriously, he needs help. Eight year olds should not talk like he does."

"You've talked with him?" Ron asked.

Shego gave a nod of her head. "Yeah." she said. "When the old man was off thinking, I had a conversation with him. Turns out he knows some Vietnamese.

Anyways, I had a talk with him and he was... _professional_ is the term I'd use to describe him. And it wasn't false bravado, or anything like that. This kid is the real deal."

"I take it you've met professionals?" Ron asked.

"I've... met some, worked with some, dated some..." Shego replied after a moments thought.

"Dated?" Ron asked.

Shego shrugged. "He worked for Umbrella." she said.

Oo000oo000oO

Elsewhere, the man known as Hunk sneezed as he sat at his kitchen table waiting for his soufflé to finish.

"Someone was talking about me..." he muttered.

Oo000oo000oO

"Anyways, like I said, Naota needs help." Shego said. "I'm not normally the give a damn about the human race type, but kids... kid's I make an exception for."

"So why did yo try to kill me and KP so many times?" Ron asked.

Shego gave a Gallic shrug. "Easy. You both had grass on the field, so that meant you weren't kids anymore."

"You draw the line at puberty?" Ron asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Yeah." Shego said. "The way I figure it, if you can have kids of your own, you're not a kid anymore and should be treated as such."

"That... makes sense, in a to the point kind of way." Ron said.

"That's the way I am." Shego said, and then levered herself off the wall. "And speaking of which, I'm stressed as all hell right now."

Ron blinked a couple of times as Shego began pulling her shirt off. "Ahhh..." he said as he tired to think of something to say. "As much as I'd like to, I, uh, have got to rest..." he began.

"Oh, I know." Shego said as she grabbed hold of his waistband. "That's one of the neat things about the cowgirl and reverse cowgirl positions. You won't have to do much, but I'll be able to get off, and plus, it'll help you get to sleep."

"What?" Ron asked as she yanked down his pants.

"Don't worry." Shego said as she grabbed hold of him. "Your guy here agrees with me." she added. "Though could you do me a favor and get my bra?"

"Sure-!" Ron said as Shego started going down on him.

Oo000oo000oO

Ron awoke to the sound of someone gently rapping on the sliding rice paper screen door of the room. Blinking a couple of times, he looked over at the clock beside the bed and saw that it was about an hour and a half before he and Naota were to leave.

"Yeah?" he asked, keeping his voice just loud enough to be heard by whoever was at the door.

"Stoppable-san, it's time to get ready." Yori said from the other side of the door.

"Right." Ron said. "I'll be right there."

Feeling a warm body lying next to him, Ron looked to his right and saw that Shego was lying next to him on her side, stark naked and sound asleep. Smiling to himself, he carefully got up with out waking her and quietly got dressed.

He was about to leave when he stopped and turned around. Padding over to his bag, he opened it up and rummaged around for a bit before pulling out the Star that Shego's father had gave him, along with the magazines and the box of ammunition.

Cradling the items in his crook of his arm, Ron slid the screen open and stepped outside where Yori was waiting for him.

Oo000oo000oO

Yori lead Ron to one of the many nondescript buildings that littered the compound, where inside he found another tramway terminal, and Naota was waiting for him.

"**You have a pistol**." was the first thing that Naota said to him when he came in.

"**Yeah. Shego's dad gave it to me, and I figured that it'd be a good idea to bring it along**." Ron said.

Naota nodded once at Ron's explanation. "**Have you ever shot a gun before**?" he asked.

Ron shook his head. "**No.**" he answered.

Naota grunted and held out his hand. "**Let me see it**." he said.

Ron shifted a few items around and handed it to Naota butt first, like he had seen a few times in the movies. Naota took the gun and began looking it over. As he did, Ron noticed that he had changed clothes.

Instead of the baggy shirt, shorts and sandals he had previously been wearing, Naota was dressed in a somewhat loose fitting long sleeved black shirt, with black cotton pants tucked into soft black lace up boots.

He also had tied hair back with a black bandanna that had a metal plate attached to it, which was covering his forehead. The plate had some dull, scratched, matte black coating on it, and there was a symbol engraved on it.

"**Alright**." Naota said when he finished his inspection "**here's how this thing works**:" he began by pointing at the top of the gun. "**This is the slide. You pull it all the way back and let it go to chamber a round**." he said, pulling the slide back for emphasis and releasing it.

The slide didn't go forward, however. It clicked and stayed put, all the way back.

"**If it does this, that means it's empty**." Naota continued, then pointed at a button next to the trigger on the left side of the grip "**You push this to eject the magazine-**" he pressed it and the magazine was ejected from the bottom of the grip and he caught it "**And you then insert a loaded magazine in it's place**."

Naota reinserted the ejected magazine and slapped it home with the heel of his hand. "**You use your thumb on your shooting hand to depress the slide release here-**" he pointed to a lever above the trigger that was pushed up into a notch in the slide, then he put his thumb on it and pushed down, releasing the slide and sending it forward with a clack "**and release the slide, which chambers another round**."

Naota then pointed to another lever at the rearmost part of the gun. "**This is the safety. Up is safe-**" he flipped the lever up with his thumb to demonstrate "**Down is fire. You aim by putting the front sight on the target and then aligning the rear one with the front. Once they're aligned, you pull the trigger**."

Naota then handed the gun back to Ron butt first. "**Also, you keep the safety on and your finger off the trigger until you are ready to shoot, and then you point the gun at whatever you want to shoot. Understand**?"

Ron nodded hesitantly as he took the gun. "**Yeah**." he said. "**I think so, anyways**."

Naota grunted. "**Well, we'll have plenty of time to practice on the flight over**." he said.

"**I'm probably gonna need it**." Ron said as he clambered onto the train. "**By the way, Yori, did you get that stuff I asked for**?"

Yori nodded as she climbed onto the engine of the tram. "**Yes, Stoppable -san**." she said. "**I pulled the spare set of mission you left here from storage. They're in that bag that's sitting next to you**."

Ron looked to left and noticed the small black gym bag sitting next to him. "**Oh, thanks, Yori, you rock**." he said.

As Yori started up the tram, Ron unzipped the bag and dumped stuff he was carrying into it.

"**And now, theres one last thing I gotta do**." Ron said, holding his hand up in the air.

Naota was about to ask what it was when Ron focused and blue energy formed around his hand. There was a crash and then the Lotus Blade flew into his hand.

"**Can't leave without this**." he explained to Naota.

"**It would make killing the doctor kind of hard, wouldn't it**?" Naota asked.

Ron nodded. "**That it would**." he said. "**That it would**."

Oo000oo000oO

End.

Author's note: And I finally got another chapter out. Thank you for your patience, I promise to get the next one out quicker.


	15. Chapter 15

Bad Moon Rising

Oo000oo000oO

A Kim Possible fanfic.

Oo000oo000oO

Insert magazine. Press down on slide release. Let slide go forward. Flip up safety. Flip down safety. Pull slide back. Eject magazine.

Repeat.

Using a crate as a backrest, Ron sat on the floor of the cargo 747 that Wade had procured passage for him and Naota, and endlessly worked the functions of the star. Normally, on a flight like the one that they were on, he'd be trying to get some sleep. Normally.

But, in this case, it was far from a normal mission. He was heading back to the US, to confront and kill the monster that had killed his best friend, tried to kill him and infected him with lycanthropy in the process, and then had cloned his best friend and then warped her image to suit whatever mad scheme he was up to.

"**Can't sleep?**" a voice asked in Japanese.

Ron paused in what he was doing, the slide locked back on the Star, magazine in hand, and looked up to see Naota standing over him with a pair of plastic boxes in either hand.

"**Yeah**." he answered back in Japanese. "**I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd practice what you showed me**."

"**Not a bad idea**." Naota said, and handed a box to Ron. "**Here. Your girlfriend made you a bento**." he said.

"Shego** knows how to make a bento**?" asked Ron as he took the box.

"**No. Some of the kuonichi showed her how**." Naota answered as he sat down opposite Ron in a cross legged position. "**She did pretty good. I think she'd make a good wife**." he added, getting a snicker of amusement from Naota. **"What**?"

"**Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about Shego of all people being a typical Asian homemaker**." Ron explained. "**That would be something that I would pay to see**."

Naota thought about it for a moment and snapped his fingers. "**Yeah, you're right**.' he said. "**She's too American for that. Though she'd fit in real well with the kunonichi of my clan**." he added as he opened his meal.

"**They're all headstrong like she is**?" Ron asked as he opened his meal as well.

Naota nodded. **"Yeah**." he said "**But she'd need to work her loyalty**."

"**Her loyalty**?" asked Ron as he picked up his chopsticks.

Naota looked up at Ron. "**Stoppable -san, in the Hagakure, the clan is family, and the family is clan**." he explained "**Above all, our loyalty must be absolute**. **It's the only way we've been able to survive**."

"**So how does volunteering to do a mission for the Yamanuchi fit into that**?" Ron asked.

Naota shrugged and picked up a bit of sushi. "**Before my father dropped me off, he told me that I was to obey Sensei like he was my jonin**." he explained "**That's why. This is what would be expected of a Yamanuchi ninja**."

Ron thought about what Naota had said for a moment, then a thought struck him. "**And what if what the Yamanuchi were doing was against the interest's of the Hagakure**?" he asked. "**What would you do then?**"

"**Obey my orders**." was Naotas response as he popped the sushi into his mouth "**No matter what they are**."

"**Even though that would have you acting against your clan**?" Ron asked as Naota munched on his sushi. "**What would happen to you**?"

"**Depends on what I did**." Naota said. "**If it was serious enough, I'd be killed**."

"**Then why do it**?" Ron asked. "**If you're acting against your clan, wouldn't it be more prudent to slip away and tell them**?"

Naota looked up at Ron and cocked his head to one side "**But then I would be disobeying my orders, and I would be killed**."

Ron shook his head in exasperation "**Naota, why the hell are you loyal to them then**?" he asked. "**How have they earned that loyalty**?_**Why**_** be loyal to them at all**?** That's... that's like what Drakken's did to Shego**."

Naota sat bolt upright. "**What**?" he asked. "**Could you repeat that**?" he asked.

"**Drakken did that to Shego**." Ron explained. "**He went behind her back and acted against Kim, and then he tried to kill her when she called him on it**." he elaborated "**He stabbed her in the back**. **It's basically what your clan would do be doing to you in the situation that we're discussing**."

"**I- I never thought about it that way**." Naota said, putting down his meal

"**Perhaps you should**." Ron told him. "**You're nine**. **Your biggest concern should be video games and catching cooties from girls, not sounding like.. like the way you are**."

"**I haven't been a normal kid since I was five**." Naota told him "**Maybe it's for the best that I'm this way, that I can be of the best use to the clan**." he added, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that Ron had gotten him to question his loyalty.

Ron saw that he was making Naota uncomfortable and decided to take a different tack "**Naota, fatalisim is the absolute last thing a ninja clan needs**.** Instead, what they need are people who are willing to **_**live**_** for their clan**." he said. **"Absolute loyalty is a must for a group like your clan**. **But to get that, they can't be that stupid**.** I don't think they'd kill you for not working against the clan's interest's**."

"**Oh**." Naota said.

"**Yeah**." Ron said. "**Oh**. **You need help**.** As in the mental health professional kind of help**. **Like I said, a nine year old shouldn't talk like that**."

Naota nodded once and picked up his bento. "**Okay**." he said. "**I'll think about it**."

"**Please do**." Ron said. "**You managed to get Shego freaked out, and now that I've talked to you, me too**."

Naota grunted in acknowledgement and focused on his meal, ending the conversation.

Oo000oo000oO

They landed at Kansas City International Airport, where Wade had arranged a truck to pick them up. On the almost hour and a half drive to where Drakken's hideout was, Ron and Naota geared up in the back of the truck.

Ron's gear was fairly standard for him- black commando sweater, khaki cargo pants, patrol boots, belt. The two changes in his gear was the Lotus Blade, which he transformed into a tactical folder and clipped to his right hip pocket, and the Star that Augustin had given him.

That was clipped to his waistband with a neoprene holster that Naota had provided him- where the kid got it, he didn't know, and figured it was probably best not to ask. The spare mag he just shoved into an empty belt pouch.

Naota, on the other hand, was geared up completely different from what Ron had seen the Yamanuchi use. For one thing, he wore what looked like a tactical vest, sized for a child. When he asked Naota what the vest was for, he'd responded with "bulletproofing".

That made Ron suddenly feel very under equipped and exposed for a few moments, until he remembered that he was a werewolf now, and that he really didn't need to worry about bullets, unless they were silver.

Another bit of gear that Ron wasn't expecting was the massive black pistol with a large clunky laser sight that Naota shoved into a holster on his right leg. Ron recognized it easily from all the first person shooters he'd played: An H&K Mark 23 with the first generation LAM (Laser Aiming Module). Where his clad had gotten that massive pistol, Ron did not know, and he _really_ wasn't going to ask questions.

A large suppressor for the pistol went into a pouch on the holster, and half a dozen magazines went into pouches on the boy's vest. Along with the reloads went several kunai, shuriken, caltrops, and other assorted painful looking instruments.

Rounding out the collection of potential mayhem was an eight inch tanto style knife that Naota slid into a scabbard attached to the front of his vest on the left shoulder.

"T**hink you got enough weapons there kid**?" asked Ron as Naota snapped the retention strap into place on his knife's scabbard.

"**No**." Naota answered. "**I normally have a long arm with me as well**." he added, patting the empty pouches on the front of his vest for emphasis.

That made Ron shiver for some reason.

"Ah, Ron? You're nearing your drop off point." Wade's voice issued from a speaker set into the front bulkhead of the truck.

"Wade?" Ron asked. "How did you-?"

"This is a prototype UDV." Wade explained. "I'm developing them for a messenger service I own through a holding company."

"Wha-huh?" Ron asked, now completely befuddled.

"Nevermind, it's not important." Wade said, changing the subject. "Get ready."

"Oh, right." Ron said, and started undoing the straps holding the miniature off road vehicle down.

"Okay, open the back door and get on the four wheeler." Wade said over the speaker. "When you're situated, I'll back this thing into position and you two can get going."

"Right." Ron said, then turned to Naota. "**Get on the four wheeler**." he said in Japanese. "**I'm going to open up the door**."

"**Okay**." Naota said.

Popping the latch, Ron slid the door up all the way, and found himself looking out over a vast, _empty, _expanse of Kansas farmland. They were pulled over on the side of a two lane, black topped road that stretched straight off into a flat horizon, and all around them fields of wheat rippled in the breeze.

Poking his head out the door, Ron looked to his left and saw a narrow, ungated dirt road that lead off into the distance. He guessed that was the road that they were going to take to get within walking distance of Drakken's base.

When they were close enough, he and Naota were going to ditch the ATV and make their way on foot, using the wheat fields to cover their approach. When they got there, they were going to wait until dark, and then try to find a way into the base, where they were going to complete their objectives.

Sighing, Ron turned around and got onto the ATV. Turning the ignition switch, Ron hit the starter button and it cranked to life. Revving the throttle a couple of times, he put on the helmet that was hanging off the left handlebar and buckled it on.

Checking behind him, he saw that Naota had put his helmet on. Revving the motor, Ron popped the clutch and they rocketed out of the trailer.

Oo000oo000oO

"**There it is**." Ron said, stopping the ATV on top of a slight rise.

"**Lot's of cover**." Naota noted, looking at the rippling fields of wheat that surrounded the farm.

Ron grunted and looked at where the sun was in the sky, then back at the fields. "**If we take our time, it should be sundown by the**** time we get there**."

Naota nodded and pulled his helmet off. "**Let's get going**." he said.

"**Let's**." Ron said and pulled his helmet off.

Oo000oo000oO

After stashing the ATV, Ron and Naota slipped into the wheat fields and began the long, hot, dirty belly crawl to the farm. Pausing in his crawl to take a drink of water from his canteen, he heard Naota do the same in the row to his right.

Stashing his canteen, Ron resumed crawling along the row of wheat. When he reached the edge of the field he discovered that a dirt road separated it from the adjoining field. Peeking his head out of the wheat, Ron looked up and down the road and saw that the coast was clear.

Spotting a drainage pipe, Ron slithered down into the ditch next to the road and began crawling towards it, Naota following him.

And that was how the pair of them spent the next few hours as they inched their way towards Drakken's base.

Oo000oo000oO

They reached the base as the last bits of the sunset hemorrhaged out over the western horizon and the outdoor lights came on, bathing the immediate area with light and long fingers of shadow.

It was in one of these fingers of shadow that Ron and Naota lay, peeking out from the wheat field.

"**I hope that they don't have cameras**." Naota whispered to Ron.

His question tripped a memory in Ron's mind and he dug into one of the pouches on his belt.

"**Hold on**." he whispered back. "**I think I got something that can help out with that**."

"**What**?" Naota asked as Ron withdrew what looked like a monocular with a Nintendo DS. "**What is that**?" he asked.

"**EFM**." Ron replied, pronouncing it _ee-fem_. "**Or as Wade called it, the **_**E**_**lectronic **_**F**_**ield **_**M**_**apper**."

Naota blinked. "**What**?" he asked.

Pressing a button on the side, he lifted the device up to his eye. "**From what I understand, it scans the environment makes a visual representation of anything electronic**."

"**Ah**." Naota said. "**That**...** That's really useful**."

"**Yeah**." Ron agreed as he swept the device across the various buildings. "**Wade's always good for things like this**."

As he peered through the EFM, he saw the various buildings, grounds, and other assorted objects rendered as murky silhouettes, while things like power lines and lamps showed up as bright white.

When he scanned the barn that they were hiding behind he noticed that he could faintly see the lamps inside shining through the walls. He vaguely remembered Wade telling him that if the field was strong enough that you could see it through walls at short range.

Which meant that whatever was in the barn, it was lit up like the fifty yard line at a Bulldogs game.

"**You see anything**?" Naota asked.

"**Uh-uh**." Ron said and lowered the EFM. "**Looks clear**." he added.

"**So, where's the base entrance**?" Naota asked as they got up.

"**Barn**." Ron said.

Scuttling across the twenty yards to the back of the barn, they looped around to the side where they found a side door. Testing the latch, Ron was surprised that it was unlocked. He was about to pull it open when Naota tapped him on the shoulder.

"**What**?" he asked.

"**Check the door, with the sensor**." Naota pointed out.

Ron paused for a second, realized that the boy was right, the door could be wired and pulled the EFM from it's pouch. Scanning the frame with the sensor he saw that the frame was clean.

"**Frame's clear**." Ron said and went to put the EFM away but Naota stopped him.

"**Let me see that for a second**." Naota said, holding out his hand.

Curious, Ron handed Naota the device as he cracked the door open, a sliver of light spilling out. Holding up the EFM, he scanned the interior of the barn with the device. When he was done, he opened the door more and slipped inside.

Ron followed him and pulled the door shut behind him. When he turned around, his jaw dropped.

He'd been in barns before during many of his and Kim's adventures, and they'd all shared some common traits: Dirt floor, lots of hay, tools, equipment, farm machinery in some cases, etc, etc.

The only trait that this barn shared was the farm equipment. Everything else was wither concrete or metal, and there was other machinery that Ron was pretty sure had nothing to do with farming whatsoever.

"Huh." Ron said, looking around at his surroundings. "**I'm no farmer, but I don't think that this is a normal barn**."

Next to him Naota nodded. "**Yeah**." he said. "**You know supervillains. Is this like what you'd see in their lairs**?" he asked.

Now it was Ron's turn to nod. "**Yeah**." he said. "**This is classic supervillain, right out of the Hench Co catalog.**"

"**They have a **_**catalog**_?" Naota asked, looking at Ron.

"**Yeah**." answered Ron. "**Where do you think they get most of their gear**? **There's a whole cottage industry devoted to them**. **Gear, goons, lairs, you name it**."

"**Huh**." Naota said. "**I wonder what the going rate for jobs is**..." he mused.

"**You want to **_**work**_** for them**?" Ron asked, a little incredulous. "**Why**?"

Naota shrugged at him. "**We're ninja**." he replied. "**We gotta eat**."

Ron shook his head and looked around at their surroundings again. "**Anyways, thee base is underground, so there should be a way in there around here somewhere**..."

"**What about the air vents**?" Naota asked, pointing at a grate.

Ron looked at the grate and thought for a second. "**No**." he said, shaking his head. "**Me and KP used that trick a **_**lot**_**, and from all indications Blue Boy has really been using his brain lately, and he's probably got countermeasures in there**."

"**So, lets look for a hatch or something**." Naota said and held up the EFM

Oo000oo000oO

They quickly located a hatch, but they then had to spend twenty minutes disabling the security on it. Once they had that done, they got it open and found it opened on a small tunnel, just barely big enough for Ron to stand in and lined with pipes.

"**Here**." Naota said, handing Ron the EFM. "**I'll go in first**."

"**Shouldn't that be the other way**?" Ron asked as he took the EFM. "**I'm bigger than you, and would be able to shield you**."

"**I'm better equipped for any surprise encounters**." Naota explained as he drew his pistol and it's suppressor. "**No offense, but in situations like this a suppressed pistol beats out almost anything**..."

Ron merely grunted indifferently as Naota screwed the thread protector off the muzzle of his pistol and screwed the suppressor on. Clicking a switch on the large box hanging off the underside of the pistol, a flash light came on and then he leaned down into the tunnel and swept it for threats.

Nodding to Ron, he dropped down into it and Ron followed, closing the hatch after them.

Oo000oo000oO

Keeping their weight balanced on the edges of their feet, rolling their steps, Ron and Naota carefully padded down the tunnel. As they neared what looked like the end of the tunnel, Naota suddenly froze and snapped his pistol up into a ready position.

Behind Naota Ron heard what had made his partner freeze: Footsteps.

Looking around, he saw an alcove where the pipes turned into, just big enough for him to squeeze into with an identical one on the opposite of the tunnel. Tapping Naota on the shoulder, he pointed to the alcoves.

Naota nodded, tapped himself on the chest and pointed at the alcove on the left. Ron nodded in understanding and slipped into the right alcove while Naota slipped into the other one.

Hiding in their individual alcoves, they listened as the footsteps came closer and closer to their locations. When whoever was making the footsteps was almost on top of them Naota swung out of his alcove as he brought his pistol up and fired two shots in one smooth motion.

The gunshots were muffled into two loud thuds that mixed with the sound of a body crumpling onto the ground.

For the second time in his life, Ron was witness to the death of a human being. His heat beat thudding in his ears, he swallowed his fear and looked out into the tunnel. And his stomach twisted up into knots.

Lying on the ground in front of him was Kim. For a few seconds he was back at the lair, his failure right in front of him. Then someone slugged him in the side and reality came snapping back.

In a stupor, Ron looked over and saw Naota looking at him. "**It's not her**." he said.

"What?" Ron asked, forgetting that Naota didn't speak English.

"**It's not her**." Naota repeated, saying the words slower and more distinctly to get through Ron's shock.

It worked. Ron shook his head, and looked back at the corpse at their feet. He remembered that this wasn't Kim.

It was her clone.

Who had murdered a security guard and a mother, and wounded a cop.

Who was made by the man who had killed Kim.

Who was somewhere in this base.

Ron's face hardened and he looked at Naota. "**You're right**." he said. "**It's just a clone. Lets go**. **We've got to kill the sonofabitch who did this**."

Naota nodded and holstered his pistol. "**Right**." he said. "**But first there's something that I got to do**..."

"**What's that**?" Ron asked.

"**Her equipment**." Naota explained as he crouched down and began stripping the clone's corpse. "**She's not going to be needing it, and I'd like something better than a handgun**."

Ron grunted in acknowledgment.

Oo000oo000oO

At the end of the tunnel was a small room with a short passage branching off of it. At the end of the passage was a large room filled with crates. Also in the room were three clones unpacking a couple of crates.

Crouching down behind a stack of crates Ron and Naota watched them as they worked.

"**Options**?" Ron whispered to Naota.

Naota pursed his lips in thought for several moments. Looking around at the room, he pondered the layout.

"**I think we can sneak past them**." he whispered. "**Use the crates as cover and time our movements**."

Ron thought about it for a moment. **"Good idea**." he said. "**We're here to kill Drakken**. **That's our primary objective**."

Naota nodded his agreement. "**Right**." he said. "**Let's go**."

Peeking out from the crates, they took stock of what the clones were doing and then seeing that they were currently occupied, moved off. Sneaking along, they moved from crate to crate, sneaking past the clones across the room to the only other exit.

They had made it a little over halfway across the room when a _fourth_ clone that they hadn't known was in the room came around a stack of crates right in front of them.

Naota's reaction was faster than Ron's, lunging at her and taking her down with a leg sweep, followed by a knife hand to her throat with a knife to the aorta. All of this was done almost silently. Tugging his knife free, he sheathed it and started to pick up the body when he heard a slight gurgling noise.

He whirled around to see a Kim clone standing with her face a mask of shock and amazement, fifteen inches of glittering, folded, magical steel protruding from her throat. She moved her mouth up and down a couple of times trying to say something, then her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp as a noodle.

Ron kept hold of the blade and made sure that the body didn't make any noise as it collapsed. Pulling the blade free, he grabbed the body and dragged it to where it couldn't be seen. Grabbing the clone he had killed, Naota dragged it to where it wouldn't be spotted and then scuttled over to Ron.

"**Alright**." he whispered. "**Change of plans**. **Those two are gonna notice that their friend hasn't came back any second now, so we gotta take care of them**."

"**How-**?" Ron started to ask as Naota unslung his AK and clicked the selector switch up.

Ron's eyes went wide as he saw what Naota was doing. "**Are you crazy**?" he hissed. "**What about the noise**?"

"**Only option we've got**." Naota whispered back calmly. "**Besides, those are steel security doors. It'll muffle the sound trust me on this.**" he added before Ron could protest further.

Ron clamped his mouth shut as Naota peeked around the crate at the two clones.

"Hey." one of the clones said to the other. "Where's Seven?"

"What do you me-" the other clone started to say as Naota popped up from behind the crate he was using for cover.

It was over quicker than it took to tell; Naota double tapped the trigger twice, each clone catching a pair of steel cored 7.62x39mm M43 rounds to the head. Both clones dropped like puppets whose strings had been cut to the floor and Naota and Ron both stood up from where they hiding.

"**Now what**?" Ron asked as they started walking to where the bodies were.

"**Well**,** now it looks like we have change the plans again**.' Naota answered. "**We're going to have to work a lot faster than we thought we going to**."

"**Great**." Ron said as he looked at the two bodies.

"**Oh, hello**." Naota said.

"**What**?" Ron asked. "**You finnd something**?"

"**Yeah**." answered Naota. "**A map**." he added, holding up a piece of paper with the layout of what Ron assumed was the bast that they were in.

Ron studied the map for several seconds, then tapped the paper with his forefinger. "**There**." he said. "**The labs. That's where the blue man will be**."

"**You sure**?" Naota asked, looking at the map. "**I'm seeing a lot of other likely places he could be**."

"**Trust me**." Ron told him. "**He'll be there**."

Naota nodded, folded the map up and stuck it into a pocket. "**Well, lets get going**." he said. "**It's not like he's going to kill himself.**"

Oo000oo000oO

Frowning, Sicarius looked at the clock. Things were behind schedule. The new batch of clones that she had sent to the storage room to unpack some equipment should have reported back by now-

Her train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. "Yes?" she asked when she picked up.

"Sicarius, have you seen Four?" asked Drakken from the other end.

"No." Sicarius answered. "Have you heard anything from the new clones?"

"No- _shit!_" Drakken swore. "We've been compromised."

"Are you sure?" Sicarius asked. "They could just be-"

"Trust me, this is something that I know _very_ well." Drakken growled. "_Quietly_ alert everyone who's still functioning and be ready to initiate plan "B"."

"Plan "B"?" Sicarius asked. "What's that?"

"You'll know when you activate it." Drakken said. "Go to that tunnel I showed you. In that locker is a pack with instructions. If the base explodes, take the pack, get clear, and follow the instructions. Clear?"

Sicarius nodded. "Yes, sir." she said. "I'm on it."

"Good." Drakken said. "Let's hope we don't need it." he added before hanging up.

Oo000oo000oO

Sneaking down a hall, Ron and Naota ducked into a closet just before a couple of clones walked by armed with AK 101's and wearing vests walked by.

"**Well, crap**." Ron said. "**I think they just figured out that they got visitors**."

Naota grunted slightly. "**No alarm**. **Someone's using their head**."

"**Probably Drakken.**" Ron muttered. "**Where are we**?"

Naota took the map out of his pocket and unfolded it. "**I figure that we're about five meters from the lab's**." he said, studying the map. "**But there's no way we're gonna be able to make it without those clones spotting us**."

"**So what do we do**?" Ron asked. "**If we take them out, the whole place will know where we are**."

"**At this point, I think that it's a given that we're going to blow our position**." Naota pointed out. "**So, let's do it this way: I'll take the clones out, and cover you while you go and deal with the monstrous Doctor**" Naota pointed out. "**You're the only one who really could, anyways**."

Ron had to agree with the kids point. "**True**." he said. "**Wait until they pass the door again**?"

Naota nodded. "**Yeah**." he said and folded the map back up.

Oo000oo000oO

Sicarius Two and Three point Four were coming back after having swept the hallway in front of the labs when they heard the slight squeak of hinges and swish of air being displaced from a door being yanked open.

They had just indexed their firearms and were turning to meet the threat when there was muffled thump and the back of Point Four's head exploded like a melon. Two had just registered something wet hitting her in the face when a second round caught her just under the left eye.

Both bodies were collapsing to the floor as Ron came out of the closet and turned left, heading for the labs. Naota was half a heart beat behind him, holstering his pistol. By the time both bodies had hit the floor Naota had holstered his sidearm and was transitioning to his longarm while Ron had drawn the Lotus Blade and had it low and to the side as he dashed down the hall.

Ron was half way to the lab when at the far oppisite end of the hallway a clone came around the corner, holding her rifle at her hip. Naota already had his up and ready. Shifting it slightly, he dropped the sights to just above her vest and pulled the trigger, firing a three round burst just like he'd trained. The first round went low and caught her in the chest plate. The muzzle jerked upwards, causing the second round to hit her in the neck and the third round hit her in the face, just inside the orbit of her right eye.

Red mist puffed up around her as she started to collapse as Naota released the trigger. A second clone was right behind her, skidding as she tried to reverse course and get to cover as Naota recovered from the burst and resighted.

Behind him, Ron was almost to the door as he fired another burst at the second clone, missing her and pulverizing chunks of the wall as she ducked into cover behind the corner. Naota was already moving as she disappeared behind the corner, angling for an open doorway a few feet away.

Naota had already memorized the map of the base, so he knew that the door he was heading for lead to a pair of inter connected rooms that could enable him to sweep around and flank the clone at the corner- assuming, of course, that there were no other clones in the rooms or in the hallway.

As he crossed the threshold of the door he heard the bang of a door being kicked open, which meant that Ron had reached the labs. Crossing into the room, there was a long burst of AK fire that hosed the hallway but did little else.

Pulse pounding, he swept the room for threats and headed for the inter connecting door.

Oo000oo000oO

When Drakken had heard the burst of gun fire in the hallway he had leapt out of his chair and spun to face the doorway, and was about to start transforming when the doors had splintered open as a figure in black and khaki came bursting in.

He froze for an instant when he saw _who_ the figure was.

"Stoppable." he said, surprise evident in his voice, then he scowled. "Of course you survived. I suppose that green cunt survived too."

Stoppable said nothing, and merely raised a katana into a ready position as his eyes flashed yellow.

"So that's how you want to play it." Drakken stated, a grin forming across his face. "So be it." he added as his features began to _shift_.

Stoppable merely narrowed his eyes as they began to glow blue-

Oo000oo000oO

Rocking the fresh magazine into place, One racked the bolt on her rifle and reshouldered it just she heard the pounding of footsteps in the hall. Taking a breath, she swung out and squeezed the trigger, realizing what her target was a half second too late as the sights dropped onto one of her fellow clones.

Most of the rounds either missed or hit the clone's trauma plate, but two caught her in the shoulder and a third clipped her in the neck. One watched her collapse in shock, not noticing as a door opened somewhere behind her.

Oo000oo000oO

As he swung the door open, Naota saw the clone just standing there in front of him, seeming not noticing that he was there. So he just raised his rifle and double tapped her in the head.

Exiting out the door, he swung his rifle around as another clone came running around another corner further down the hall, her weapon not even up. He shot her in the head with a three round burst and ducked back into the room as he heard more footsteps pounding towards his location.

Oo000oo000oO

The last bits of his clothes fell away as Drakken finished transforming. In front of him, Stoppable had changed his stance slightly, but he hadn't transformed like Drakken had figured that he was going to do. Instead, he was covered by a blue glow and unearthly howls and shrieks were coming from everywhere and nowhere, seemingly all around him.

"_Okay, he's not transforming_." thought Drakken. "_No matter. I'll just kill him and then go find that green bitch and kill _her_ too."_

Flexing his muscles with a growl, Drakken began to circle to Ron's left. Ron began to counter his move, not allowing the werewolf to flank him.

Drakken wanted to ask the blond where Shego was, but opted not to, instead opting to focusing is attention on his opponent and looking for an opening. He remembered the last time that they had fought, and the kid was surprisingly good, which explained why the henchmen had always seemed to have trouble with him.

And from the way he held that sword he knew how to use it, too.

As they circled each other, more gunfire sounded out in the hall, along with some clones screaming. Who was winning in the firefight outside was anyone's guess, because the two in the lab were focused exclusively on each other.

Drakken saw Stoppable's eyes narrow slightly, and he took that as his cue to attack, lunging at the blond, tooth filled maw opened wide.

Oo000oo000oO

The world seemed to be moving at quarter speed for Ron as Drakken lazily launched himself at him. In the back of his mind, he was dimly aware that wasn't the case, it was just his perception, but that wasn't important right now.

As the snarling werewolf came at him, Ron lazily stepped his left foot forward as he dropped the sword back and down in preparation for his swing. Drakken closed to withing striking distance, he swung, bringing the sword up and and across his body in a high arc, catching him right at the base of the neck.

The mystical blade sliced through flesh, muscle sinew, and bone with ease, cleaving his head clean off. As he followed through with the swing, Ron brought his right forearm up and into the body, shifting it's trajectory and sending it flying into the corner, the weight and momentum mattering not a whit to him.

As the body went flying time sped back up and reality reasserted itself as Drakken's headless body crashed into a bank of equipment.

For a long second, Ron stood there, sword at the ready, not quite understanding what had happened. Then he shook his head and relaxed his stance slightly as the realization that he had just killed Drakken flooded him.

"**Ron**?"

When Naota called his name Ron snapped the blade up for a second. "**Yeah**?" he asked.

"**Are you okay**?" inquired Naota.

"**I'm fine**." answered Ron. "**How about you**?" he asked.

"**I'm fine**." Naota told him. "**How's the Doctor**?"

Ron looked at the severed head of Drakken where it had rolled up against a cart. "**He's dead**." he answered.

"**Good**." Naota said as footsteps started coming closer in the hall. "**I'm coming in**."

Ron relaxed his stance and sheathed his sword as Naota stepped into the room. He stopped and looked at the two halves of Drakken. "**Yeah, he's dead**." he said, and pulled a plastic bag from a pocket.

"**What about the clones**?" Ron asked as Naota opened the bag up and walked over to where Drakken's head was.

"**I think that I may have gotten them all**." Naota said as he picked up Drakken's head. "**Man, this thing's heavy**..." he muttered as he stuffed it into the bag.

"**You think you got them all**?" Ron asked as Naota closed the bag.

The boy shrugged. "**I don't know**.' he explained. "**All I know is that they're not attacking us anymore**."

Ron sighed as Naota slung the bag over his shoulder. "**So, we'd sweep the whole place to make sure**?" he asked.

Naota nodded. "**Pretty much**." he said.

Ron suddenly felt very, very, tired. "**Or we could just blow the place up**." he said, his gaze falling on a large control panel with a very familiar button on it.

Naota followed his gaze to the control panel. "**Or we could do that**." he said. "**Either way works for me**."

Ron headed for the control panel.

Oo000oo000oO

Fifteen minutes later, Ron and Naota were standing in the wheat fields a safe distance away, watching as the first of the self destruct charges went off, rending the earth and sending smoke and flames into the air.

The rest of the charges followed immediately after, and soon nothing was left of the farm buildings but blazing rubble.

"**Okay**." Ron said as he stretched. "**I think that we're done here**."

"**I agree**." Naota said. "**Let's go home**."

"**Lets**." Ron said,

Turning their backs on the blazing ruins of the farm, they started walking.

Oo000oo000oO

Two miles to the east, a hidden hatch opened up in the side of ditch and Sicarius crawled out, pulling a bag after her. Clambering to her feet, she looked to the west where she could see a plume of black smoke billowing up into the sky.

She looked at the plume for a moment, then shouldered the bag and started walking. She had her orders to carry out and there was no sense dawdling.

Oo000oo000oO

End.

Authors note: And now we approach the end of the series. But don't worry- there's one more chapter after this one, where the next series is going to get set up.

Zombie Boy.


	16. Chapter 16

Bad Moon Rising

Oo000oo000oO

A Kim Possible fanfic.

Oo000oo000oO

It was just after five in the morning and Anne couldn't sleep, so rather than toss and turn and deprive her husband of some much needed sleep she decided that she'd go downstairs to the kitchen and make herself some warm milk and maybe try to read something. Perhaps then she could get some sleep.

Perhaps.

Tugging the sash of her bathrobe closed, she carefully navigated the unfamiliar hallways of the Possible ranch house as quietly as she could. Mounting the stairs, she carefully eased her way down, trying to avoid making the stairs squeak.

Just as she thought that, the step she just put her weight on squeaked and she flinched, expecting to hear a inquisitive bark from Okie, the Montana branch of the Possible family's English Pointer.

Amazingly, all was silent. Staying stock still for a few seconds, she thanked her luck that the dog hadn't heard that and woken up everybody in the house. Exhaling the breath that she had been holding softly, Anne continued the rest of the way down the stairs to the ground.

"_Must be outside**" **_she thought, referring to the dog. _"Last thing I want to do is wake everybody up_."

Reaching the kitchen, she fumbled around looking for the light switch, found it, and flicked it on. Squinting against the sudden light, she held her hand up against the brightness and shuffled her way inside.

"Hey, Mrs Dr. P." Ron said in a low, tired, voice.

Anne gave out a shocked gasp and whirled around to face the voice, and saw that no, her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, that yes, Ronald Stoppable was actually there in the kitchen with her.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, clad in dirty, rumpled mission gear, and looked about twenty five years older than he actually was.

"Ron?" Anne squeaked.

Ron nodded and held up his hand. "Don't say anything." he said. "I don't have much time, and I've got some things that I have to tell you, okay?"

Anne gave a minute nod and Ron continued. "First, obviously, I'm alive. I got... _lucky_." he said, the distaste he placed on the final word evident to Anne even through her shock. "Second, Drakken's dead. So are the clones. Kim's been avenged, so you and everybody can have some closure-"

"How?" Anne asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"What?" Ron asked, surprised by Anne's question.

"How did my Kimmie die?" she asked. "Did she suffer?"

Ron hesitated for a second, the events of Kim's death flashing before his eyes. "No." he said. "It was over before I knew what happened. We'd split up to look for Drakken. I heard Kim yelling, and when I got there, she was already dead."

Anne saw the expressions that had flickered across the young man's face, and she knew that he was telling her a lie about her daughters death. But she had did the same thing to too many families from her times working in the ER, telling them that their loved ones hadn't felt a thing, giving them a bit of peace of mind thinking that their loved ones hadn't suffered.

And she decided that, no, she didn't _need_ to know exactly how her daughter had died. It was bad enough that she was dead, she'd seen too much to want to know the details.

"Thank you." she said, then looked at Ron. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Ron nodded and got to his feet, the slight scrape of the chair he'd been sitting in oddly loud across the vinyl floor.

"I'm ... no, I'm not fine." Ron said, looking her in the eye. "There's a lotta stuff I gotta work my way through before I'm any where near fine. But I got a lotta stuff to do before I can do that."

"Okay." Anne said. "Do your parents know that you're alive?"

"Yeah." Ron said with a nod. "I already told them. One more thing though..."

"Yes?" Anne asked, looking at the blond boy she had watched grow up and wondering just how much had changed with him.

"Outside, you, Wade, my parents, and a couple of other people, nobody knows that I'm alive." Ron told her. "It'd be a lot safer if the world was kept in the dark about that."

"But you said that Drakken is dead." Anne protested, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Why wouldn't you-"

"Mrs Dr P, I _killed_ Drakken. What about the _other_ super villains out there?" Ron asked. "If everybody thinks I'm dead, they won't come after you or my parents to get to me."

"Oh." was Anne's response, and she rubbed her eyes. "Cripes, I'm so tired." she muttered.

"You're not the only one." Ron said and turned towards the door.

Before he could leave, however, Anne swept him up into a hug. "Come back and see us, when it all dies down." she told him as gave him a rib snapping hug. "Everyone's going to want to talk to you. You're as much a member of this family as Kim is."

"I know." Ron said before he slipped out of Anne's grip.

And with that, he was gone.

Oo000oo000oO

Shego awoke to someone gently rapping on the paper screen to her room. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes and fro a brief moment wondered just where the hell she was. Then her mind became fully awake and she remembered where she was.

The Yamanuchi.

"I'm up!" Shego yelled as she rolled over and got to her feet. "Can't a girl get a nap in around here..." she muttered as she stepped over to the door.

Sliding open the door she was less than thrilled to see that ninja girl, Yori standing before her.

"Yeah?" she asked somewhat blearily.

"My apologies for waking you, Shego -san." Yori said with a slight bow. "But Stoppable -san and Naota -kun have returned."

She was instantly awake now. "They're back?" she asked, all fatigue gone now.

"Yes." Yori answered. "They're going to be arriving at the second freight terminal in about five minutes."

"Oh!" Shego said. "That means I have time- give me a second."

Yori blinked is slight surprise as Shego abruptly turned away and headed for the small vanity tucked into a corner of the room. Grabbing a brush, she quickly set her hair to rights and adjusted her clothing so where it wasn't rumpled looking, then turned back to where Yori was still standing.

"Okay." she said, heading for the door. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Yori simply nodded and led the way.

Oo000oo000oO

The tram jerked to a stop and the ninja running it pulled on the handle, setting the brakes. Nodding to him and Naota, the ninja began shutting down the tram as they got up from where they had been sitting on one of the cars.

Hopping down onto the platform, Ron turned and grabbed the large Styrofoam cooler that had accompanied them all the way from Kansas. Lifting it up, he grunted slightly at it's surprisingly heavy weight and turned to face the door right as Shego and Yori came in.

"Ron!" Shego said as she walked over to him. "Did you-?"

Ron nodded and hefted the cooler. "Yeah." he said. "He's dead."

Shego stopped and looked at the cooler. She had a sudden, sinking, suspicion as to what was in that cooler, and it wasn't pate foi gras.

"Uhhh... you didn't have to do that, you know..." Shego said, pointing at the cooler.

Ron shrugged slightly. "Considering what the bastard's did to us, I figured that it'd be best to show you proof." he said. "Just in case."

"Oh." was Shego's response.

"Besides." Ron continued as he put the cooler down on the platform. "He cloned Kim, remember? He could have had some crazy backup plan in place to clone himself if he died. The last thing I wanted to do was leave his head lying around where someone could grab it and download his memories."

Shego thought for a moment, and sighed. "Yeah, that crazy bastard _would_ have something like that in place." she said. "Alright, you brought it here. I might as well see it."

Ron laid his hand on the lid and looked up at Shego. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said with a nod.

"Okay." Ron said, and pulled the lid off.

He leaned back and Shego looked down into the cooler. There, nestled in a bed of ice and wrapped in plastic, was the transformed, lupine, head of Dr Drakken. The jaw was slack, and the eyes were dead and staring, but she remembered it quite clearly.

"Yeah." Shego said. "That's him. That's definitely him." she added as she stepped back.

Ron replaced the lid and stood up.

"W-what are you going to do with it, Stoppable -san?" asked Yori.

Ron thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know." he answered. "I never thought that far."

"Burn it." Shego said. "Pour salt on it, and burn it."

Ron looked at Shego for a second, then over at Naota, who had been standing back watching this quietly.

"**Not a bad idea**." he said in Japanese. "**And when you're done, scatter the ashes. That way, there's no grave. He'll cease to exist**."

"What'd he say?" Shego asked.

"He said that we should scatter the ashes when we're done." Ron told her, looking down at the cooler. "That way, there's no grave."

Shego looked down at the cooler and nodded. "Not a bad idea." she agreed. "Not a bad idea at all."

Oo000oo000oO

The way that they ultimately disposed of the lat Doctor's head was somewhat... _unique_, to say the least. They hauled it out into a clearing in the forest that was just bare soil, the ground cover having been scorched and blasted away.

Along with the head, they also took some large plastic sacks, filled with something, not to mention a cardboard box ,two shovels, and a large loop double strand wire.

"What the hell happened here?" Shego asked Yori as Ron and Naota started digging. "This place looks like I've been practicing my plasma."

"This is where we dispose of magical items, cursed artifacts, and other such things." Yori explained to Shego.

Shego gave the scorched, blasted, ground an appreciative look. "Must've have been some powerful stuff." she commented.

Yori bobbed her head. "Yes, some of it was.' she said. "But mostly, it was the thermite."

"Thermite?" asked Shego. "You guys use thermite?"

Yori nodded again. "Yes." she said. "When the vast majority of these items came into being, their creators were not anticipating their being destroyed by being placed in a pit on top of a pile of twenty kilos of thermite."

Shego was reminded of a robbery that she and her brothers had investigated. The crooks had used a sack of thermite to try and open a safe that they had stolen. They had botched the whole affair, with the guy who had set the charge using a fifty pound sack of the stuff, and somehow managing to set it off while he was setting it up.

The only thing left of him had been his left foot and part of his ankle, and a high carbon content in the puddle of molten steel they had found. And the smell...

Shego turned greener than usual and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Excuse me..." she choked out and ran for the bushes.

By the time she was done, Ron and Naota had the pit dug and were pouring the contents of the bags into the pit, the reddish brown powder looking like rusty sand as it flowed into the ground.

"Be careful." she said to Ron. "That stuff is dangerous."

"We know." Ron said as he and Naota finished emptying their sacks. "There." he said as he picked up a box of salt and poured it on top of the pile of thermite.

Shego walked back with them to where Yori was finishing attaching the ends of the wire to a metallic gray strip.

"What's that?" Shego asked.

"It's a piece of magnesium." Yori answered. "It's we ignite the thermite. It can only be lit by very high temperatures, so we use magnesium, in this case lit with an electric element."

"Huh." Shego said, and looked back at the pit, which only the very top of the pile of thermite could be seen. "You think plasma could light it?" she asked, an idea occurring to her.

"Certainly." was Yori's response. "Are you capable of generating plasma?" she asked, pausing in her work to look up at Shego.

"Let me see." Shego said, and held up her hand.

With a flex of her fingers, her hand blazed green. "Looks like." she said, and with a wave of her hand, sent a bolt of green plasma at the pit.

With a flash and roar, the thermite ignited in a shower of sparks. The three of them stood and watched as the incendiary agent blazed, vaporizing Drakkens head and all remaining traces of him.

Finally, after several minutes, the fire went out and the trio approached the pit, feeling the warmth radiating out from the fused and melted earth. Holding her nose, Shego looked down into the pit and confirmed that there was nothing left of Drakken.

"That's the end of him, then." she said, moving upwind, away from the smell of burnt flesh and earth.

"Yep." Ron said, himself gagging against the smell.

Filling in the hole, they gratefully tamped the earth flat and headed back to the Yamanuchi compound.

Oo000oo000oO

They left the Yamanuchi a day later, on one final mission: Take Naota back to his family's apartment in the Nerima district.

Sensei had described it as a "difficult" mission, but one that she and Ron were "uniquely qualified to accomplish", whatever that had meant.

Shego had asked him to clarify what he had meant (a habit she'd picked up working for Drakken. When a mad scientist says something, _how_ he said it is just as important, if not more so, than _what_ he had said. From what she had seen of the Yamanuchi, they were all crazy in some way, shape, or form, so she figured that it probably held true to them as well) and his response had been, "You'll see."

Needless to say, this didn't fill her with the utmost confidence.

Ron, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed in the least by it. And had stayed that way for the entire drive down to Tokyo proper.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Shego asked as Ron moved over into an exit lane.

"Shego, _relax_." Ron said as they began to decelerate "Nerima... isn't that bad. It can a little strange, but nothing dangerous is gonna jump out an attack us."

"Riiight." Shego said, pointedly looking out her window, where a giant drunken turtle in a necktie was beating the living snot out of a mecha in TPDCD livery. "And what about that over there?" she asked, pointing at the ass whupping in progress.

"Huh?" Ron asked, glancing over. "Oh, that's just Gameru. Besides, since when have you been worried about giant mutated creatures? Look at what Dementor or DNAmy have done."

"It's not the giant turtle itself that worries me." Shego explained. "It's the fact that he has a giant bottle of booze and that he's winning."

"Oh, he'll pass out in a bit, don't worry." Ron said.

Shego sighed in exasperation and slouched into her seat. "I am never, repeat, _never_ coming back to this crazy country ever again, you hear me?"

"I'm telling you, it's not that bad!" Ron said as they stopped at a stop light.

Before Shego could make a rebuttal to Ron's insistence that everything was going to be fine, her cell phone rang.

"What the hell?" she said, digging the device out of it's pocket and sliding it open.

"What does it say?" Ron asked as she looked at the display.

"It's the Prince." she said, looking up at Ron in surprise.

"Huh." was Ron's response. "I think you'd better answer it then."

"Yeah." Shego said, and pressed the talk button. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Miss Goizargi." the Prince's heavily distorted voice said. "Nice work."

"Thanks." Shego said. "What took you guys so long to call?"

"We wanted to be sure that you were clear of the Yamanuchi before contacting you.' the Prince said. "On that note, we need to debrief you and Mr Stoppable go to this address-" he rattled off an address that Shego barely caught "-and meet one of our agents."

"Okay, but we gotta drop off this kid first." Shego said, looking to the backseat where Naota was sleeping peacefully.

"We know." said the Prince. "Be quick about it."

"Okay." Shego said before the man hung up on her.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"He wants us to go meet an agent so they can debrief us." Shego explained. "After we drop off the kid." she added, jerking a thumb to the sleeping child in the backseat.

"Okay." Ron said with a shrug. "Where at?"

Shego repeated the address and Ron punched it into their rental's GPS.

"And there we go." Ron said as directions came up. "It's like right near where we gotta drop Sleepyhead back there off."

"Well, that's convenient." Shego said.

Oo000oo000oO

The meeting place turned out to be a book store, a two story structure filled to the brim with books and magazines set on a maze of shelves.

"Good choice..." Shego murmured as they walked in through the front door.

"Huh?" Ron asked, not catching what she had said.

"Oh, I said that this is a nice place for a meet." Shego clarified. "It's quiet, and has a lot of places to talk."

"Oh." Ron said as his cell buzzed. "What the-?"

Taking his cell out, he saw that he had gotten a text message.

_Second story, far right corner_ it read.

"What'd it say?" Shego asked.

"I think it was from our contact." said Ron. "Let's head upstairs."

"Alright..."

Climbing the stairs, they reached the second story of the book store and found that it was a large reading area, with several tables and chairs arranged in a somewhat haphazard fashion, with book shelves lining the walls.

It was almost deserted, with only a couple of people in it. Looking around, Ron saw that the far right hand corner was deserted.

"You see our guy?" Shego asked under her breath.

"No." Ron said, looking around. "The message said to go to the far right hand corner of the room. Think he'll show up after we do?"

"Probably." Shego said. "Keeps it from looking suspicious."

Ron grunted and they headed over to the far right corner, threading their way around the tables and chairs. When they got there, Ron looked around once and didn't see anybody who looked like they wanted to talk to them, just a small round table with a book laying on it.

Then his cell buzzed again. They looked at each other, and Ron took out his phone. There was another text message waiting for him.

_Open the book to page 230_ it said.

"Now what?" Shego asked.

"It said to open the book." he replied, and flipped the book open to page 230.

On page 230 there was a slip of paper, with instructions printed on it.

_Take this paper, leave the store, turn right, and head two blocks down_ is what they said.

"I hate this game..." Shego growled in a low voice.

"Don't like scavenger hunts?" Ron asked as he took the sheet of paper and closed the book.

"No."

Oo000oo000oO

"Excuse me."

Ron and Shego turned around to see a Native American man walking up behind them.

"Yeah?" asked Ron, wondering who this guy was, as they'd only gone a block and half from the bookstore.

"You're Stoppable and Goizargi, right?"

"Yeah..." Shego said, cautiously dropping her hand into her shoulder bag. "Why do you ask?"

The man smiled. "I'm with the Prince and the tiger." he said. "You can call me the Keeper of the Keys."

"You're our-?" Ron started to ask.

The Keeper of the Keys nodded. "Yeah." he answered. "Shall we keep walking? It looks less suspicious that way."

"Sure." Ron said, and they started walking.

"So." The Keeper began. "The base blew up. I take it you were successful?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah." he said. "Drakken's dead."

"You sure about that?" The Keeper asked. "Werewolves are very... _resilient_ creatures."

"Oh, I'm sure." Ron answered. "I cut off his head and burned it."

"Okay then." said the Keeper. "That's good to hear. What about the clones?"

"What about them?" Ron asked.

"Are they dead?"

Ron thought for a moment, his features darkening as he remembered the encounters in the base with said clones of his dead friend.

"Yes." he said. "At least a good portion of them, anyways."

"You and your ninja friend killed them?" asked the Keeper.

Ron looked over at the man. "You know about him?" he asked.

"We were monitoring your communications." answered the Keeper. "Your friend Wade has very advanced tech, but ours is better."

"I see." Ron said. "Anyways, yeah, me and him killed them."

"And you said that you're sure you got at least a good portion of them?" the Keeper asked.

"Yeah."

The Keeper nodded again. "Good." he said.

He was about to say something else when there was a massive explosion half a block down from them. All three of them whirled around, expecting attack, but what they got instead was a singed, sooty, boy in semi shredded clothes. A very _familiar_ boy in singed, sooty, boy in semi shredded clothes.

"Naota?" Ron asked.

"Eh?" Naota said in a daze.

"You know this kid?" The Keeper asked him.

"Yeah." Ron said. "He was the kid who... helped me. Hold on a second." he added, then spoke to Naota "**What happened**?" he asked.

"**A-a girl**." Naota stammered as he tried to push himself up onto his elbows. "**Redhead**-"

"Redhead?" The Keeper said under his breath. "A redheaded girl..."

Ron glanced over at the Keeper. He'd understood what Naota said?

"**Okay, just why were you spying on one of my Daddy's students**?" a new voice said in American accented Japanese, drawing Ron's attention from the Keeper.

Out of the cloud of smoke and dust strode a young girl, obviously the owner of the voice. She was short, looking about Naota's age or maybe a little younger, wearing a pair of overalls and a t shirt, with long red hair braided into a pigtail.

"**Ah, it's complicated**..." Naota started to explain.

"Lia?" The Keeper asked.

"Oh, hey Evans." Lia said, giving the man that called himself the Keeper a wave. "Who're your friends?" she asked.

"They're friends of my family who're on vacation." Evans said smoothly. "Lia, I'd like to introduce you to Ron and Sheena."

"Hi! I'm Lia!" the girl chirped.

"I'm a student of her father, who's my martial arts teacher." Evans explained to Ron and Shego.

"Ah." Ron said, catching on to what The Keeper- Evans, was playing. "Nice to meet you." he said, giving her a slight bow.

Next to him, Shego also gave the girl a slight bow.

"You know this guy?" Lia asked, jerking her thumb at the boy who was trying to sneak away. "And don't even think about trying to sneak away." she added, shifting her attention to Naota and flexing her fingers menacingly.

Naota gulped and kept his eyes focused on Lia's hands.

Ron's thoughts whirled as he tried to think of something to say. "Martial arts." he said. "We both follow the same school."

"So why was he following you?" Lia asked, narrowing her eyes at Naota.

"I was going to surprise him." Naota said.

"It's true." Ron said. "It's a little tradition that we have."

"Oh." Lia said. "**Sorry for blowing you up with a chi blast**." she apologized to Naota and held out her hand.

Naota took the proffered hand and got to his feet. "**It's okay**." he said, dusting himself off. "You didn't know." he added, then got a thoughtful look on his face. "**How'd you do that**?" he asked.

"**Chi**!" Lia said, holding her hand out and flexing her fingers. Energy flared over her fingers.

"**Huh**..." Naota said as he watched the energy. "**How do you do that**?" he asked.

"**My daddy taught me**." Lia explained. "**If you want to join, classes are open**..."

"**I'd recommend it**." Evans opined. "**It's very educational**."

Naota looked over at Evans for a moment, then back to Lia. "**Okay**." he said. "**When is the best time to come over**?" he asked.

"**Now is good**..." Lia said and grabbed his hand "**Lets go**!** You'll like it**!"

Evans, Ron, and Shego watched as Naota was dragged off to fates unknown. When they were safely out of ear shot, Evans sighed and turned to Ron and Shego. "Well, that was... unexpected." he said, and jerked a thumb in the direction that Naota and Lia had left in. "I like that kid." he said. "He's got... ability, ability and potential."

"He's a kid." Ron pointed out.

"Who, by your admission, is a stone cold killer." Evans countered. "I can put him to better use than his clan ever will." he added, holding up a finger as Shego opened her mouth to say something. "What would you have him do, Miss Goizargi? Sneaking around doing what you've done, or working for us?"

Shego huffed and frowned at Evans. "That's not much of a choice." she said.

"We're the good guys, Ms. Goizargi." Evans retorted. "That makes all the difference in the world."

Oo000oo000oO

End, Bad Moon Rising.

Authors note: I love alternate timelines...

Anyways, things will turn out better for Naota in the long run. It's gonna be fun showing _how_ that comes about...


End file.
